To Hear Again 1
by Qu7u
Summary: Harry went deaf when he was 7. Draco isn't deaf anymore. When these two meet a new story unfolds. Snape being the same ass as always, only now it's happening more often. Harry with no glasses and crimson red wild hair! Indifferent Dumbledore - slightly meddlesome and not very liked. Narcissa is a healer, Lucius is a father as he should be. Not so evil Slytherins! Harry/Draco Slash!
1. Giant hates the familiar

Hello, everyone, at firts I'd like to say, that

 **NO, I HAVE NOT WRITTEN HARRY POTTER AND I CLAIM ABSOLUTELY NO RIGHTS!**

 **EVERY CHARACTER IN THIS FANFIC BELONGS MERELY TO HER!**

 **I DO NOT MAKE ANY MONEY OUT OF THIS!**

Well, with that said I'm going to continue...

 **English is not my native language!**

 **Any review about grammar is welcomed too!**

I sometimes read fanfics that clearly scream at me, to correct them, so please, if you find a problem, **tell me.**

If you won't insult me along the process I swear not to get mad at mistakes you point out.

Remember!

Your reviews about grammar will make the story more enjoyable to others who come after you!

Don't be afraid!

* * *

Now to the story.

This is a fanfic and in this world, what I write, that goes.

I'm not JK Rowling, if I write, I personalize things. Each character acts either like me, like I expect them to act or like me if I were perfect. Some only have my bad traits reinforced. If you don't like how the characters act or if it doesn't make any sense to you, don't bother mentioning it and just leave, the story or the characters will not change unless I want them to.

Now... in this chapter, Hagrid... I'd rather let the explanation till the end of the chapter.

* * *

Harry Potter - the storry teller/me/er form

 _Harry Potter_ \- thoughts, not only Harry's, but other characters' as well, you'll be able to ditinguish... hopefully

*Harry Potter* - parseltongue

"Harry Potter" - spoken english

/Harry Potter/ - speaking through a bond (Harry and his familiar)

 **"Harry Potter"** \- BSL, British Sign Language

* * *

Now, in this fic, Harry is deaf, feel free to ask if you do not understand what I mean by some words or moments.

I'm not, nor have I ever been deaf or hard of hearing, I just got this idea so please do not take this to the heart.

It's magic, therefore anythings possible, right?

Slightly genius Harry? I'd say so.

* * *

Okay, enjoy the ride!

Let me know what you think!

* * *

 **Book 1 / Chapter 1 / Giant hates the familiar**

* * *

 _._

 _Oh hell. And what exactly am I supposed to do with this?_

Harry just stood there at the station, staring right at his ticket. He was staring and gaping in such a stunned state, that people around started to look at him like he was challenged. Well. He was but in a different sort of way.

 _The platform 9¾? Who the hell ever heard about this?_

 _Shit._

 _He's gone._

Looking around Harry realized that the man probably said his goodbyes and left him alone. Just like that. No pointing to where he should go, no advice.

 _Guess it's asking too much to send someone who knows BSL._

 _Hell I could have communicated with anyone if they could at least write and read!_

That giant really made him uncomfortable. He just barged inside the hut, threatened Vernon and took him away! Harry didn't understand any of his words. The beard and his mumbling plus the slang he used… he just couldn't read his lips. Then all those things started happening. The wall that just uncurled on itself and lead them to that weird street. Shops that Harry never even heard of. He certainly thought he was going mad! Not being able to read lips, it was like going deaf again! Not that he minded the quiet but still he learned to read lips so he could just read the freaking lips!

 _That's it I'm mad. I'm certainly going mad…_

Harry just couldn't understand what was happening. Everything was too sharp for it to be a dream. And he knew he hadn't the brains to imagine all that happened. The pub was far the worst! Everyone just closed in on him. Trying to shake his hand, blabbering about Harry Potter and what an honour it was to meet him. That was just too farfetched. No one ever wanted to meet him, let alone touch him or give him something and those people there… just crawled on the ground at his feet. That was another indication to not believe what he was seeing.

A bank.

That he could accept.

But a vault full of gold with his name on it? A big NO WAY! That just wasn't possible. The big bear-ish chaperone then wanted to buy him an owl, surprise! At least he managed to catch his name from the shop owner who talked to him about it. Haguit. Or something like that. His smile didn't last for long though.

 **Flashback**

 _This place is cool but isn't it illegal to sell these kind of animals. OMG. Is that an actual owl he's looking at? And why's he smiling at me? Don't tell me… Yep. He wants to buy it from me, great._

While Harry could only read the owners lips, it was pretty clear they were talking about the owl and him. It would become a great familiar. Loyal, easy to keep. It delivers mail!

 _Great and just who would I be writing to, huh?_

Rolling his eyes, he let out a frustrated sigh and went along the tanks. He saw a lion cub, pure red lion cub but it growled at him immediately.

 _It looks cute but it doesn't seem to want an owner._

Changing his way Harry found himself with the lizards. Chameleons. Winged little snakey things. And of course… SNAKES! There were only about ten of them. Most were really big and old since no one wanted to buy them but they were all beautiful. Then his eyes found the smallest and cutest snake he ever laid his sight upon. About 25 cm long with pointy scales there lay a black hairy bush viper.

*Hello there.*

Unaware he just spoke in parseltongue, the snake's head whipped around to face him. Light purple eyes locked themselves with pure green and a bond formed. Harry's heart felt suddenly comfortably warm and the snake's colour changed to yellow reddish marking which glowed.

 _/Mine./_

All of a sudden the glass disappeared. Still in some kind of a trance Harry reached out his hand towards the snake, knowing deep inside she wouldn't dare to hurt him. A head slightly nudged his fingers and then slowly so she wouldn't scare her new master, the snake wrapped itself around his left hand. She managed it barely twice, tail pointing up the hand whereas head lain down at the base of his wrist. If Harry were to stretch out his arm towards the enemy, she would be there to strike at them.

/Beautiful./

/Thank you. Master./

His hand grew hot suddenly but it wasn't painful and when she slithered upwards he inspected his new tattoo. It was purely white but amazingly detailed and it moved a little, like it was breathing.

/I marked you as mine. Unless someone cuts off your hand the mark and our bond stays in place. You're now immune to all kinds of snake poison and you may call upon me whenever you are in need./

/Wow./

 _She is amazing. And so beautiful! I want her! I'll buy her, I don't care if I have to pay all the money in my vault for her. She's mine!_

 _Wait a minute…_

 _What?_

/Were we just talking without actually talking?/

/Yes. We share a bond. Thoughts directed to me I hear. And you can hear mine./

/Wicked./

/Do you wish to name me, master?/

/Can I?/

/Of course. I've been waiting for you. For a name from you./

/All right, let me think about it for a minute./

Meanwhile Harry thought about a name, his little snake managed to roar around his entire body hissing in anger at all those injuries he sported. Promising to protect her master from everyone who dared to harm him she slithered down and settled herself back at his wrist. Prepared to launch at anyone and anything who would just think about harming what was hers.

"It seems you managed to find a familiar. Congratulations, Mr. Potter." Said the shop owner when he spotted the very proud snake on his wrist.

"Familiar?" Asked Harry, hoping he read the man's lips well.

"Yes. A magical sort of guardian. This is not just a pet. She will protect you with all her power, might and life. Very strong creature you have there, young man."

"Brilliant. How much does she cost?" Asked Harry, beaming while gently stroking his little snake. But just when he was to receive an answer. Haguit forced his way through to them.

"You put it right back! You can bring only one pet and I already got this owl for you! No snake!" The screaming could be heard throughout the entire shop. He was so angry and Harry got scared.

He certainly caught that even if it was a little difficult.

"You didn't buy it, at least not yet. And she's his familiar. They cannot be parted without his order. And even if he were to send it away… this one has a mind of her own, she won't give him up." Explained the owner but that only made Haguit angrier.

"I said no snake!" He grabbed Harry's hand and tried to tear it off of him but she just merged with the tattoo. Another try and another, never seeing the painful expression Harry had on his face.

"Stop it! You're hurting him!" Screamed the shop owner. He's never seen the giant like that, and for a snake. "There is nothing you can do about it! She chose him!"

After a few other pitiful tries, he finally gave up. Despite that he's thrown a tantrum.

"FINE THEN! THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE YOUR GIFT! BUT IF YOU'RE SUCH A SPOILED BOY YOU WON'T GET IT!" That stung Harry a little and frightened the poor owl but one look at his little snake princess and he knew he wouldn't come to regret it, first of all it wasn't his fault.

Trying to calm his racing heart he petted her scales.

/Gavrilla. That is your name. Strength given by God./

/Thank you, master. I shall accept such a powerful name and protect you from all harm as your familiar once the bond is properly set./

/No. Gavrilla. It's me who is grateful./

So Harry paid for his new snake friend and then followed an angry giant out of the shop.

 **End of Flashback**

Back on the platform, Harry acknowledged he felt a connection with Gavrilla but when he was brought back to Privet Drive that night and given a ticket he thought he would wake up from a dream the very next day. But the dream continued. After a beating from his uncle while he desperately hid Gavrilla from his punches, nothing changed. A cupboard to sleep in, in the morning – cooking breakfast, then chores. And through all that, Gavrilla was with him.

/So? Do you know what should I do?/

/Maybe… try the platform 9 and 10?/

 _Platform 9 and 10? That's not such a bad idea. Perhaps there is some secret passage._

 _Or I'm mad._

So Harry grabbed his trunk and headed for the platform. And…? Nothing! Absolutely nothing was out of normal and he hated crowds! People were everywhere and some already looked at him with a sneer as he touched different bricks trying to find some hidden passageway.

"Damn Dumbledore. Can't he make another way to the platform? Maybe one that isn't so obvious for Muggles to see?" It was only an accident that he read the women's lips. Quite tall and strict looking lady was marching along the platform, a little boy about Harry's age trailing quietly behind her. He seemed quite nauseous.

 _Dumbledore… that's the headmaster, right? That means… she knows the way._

Slowly and slyly trailing behind those two, he was astonished to see them walk right through the wall.

 _Great._

 _Thus the dream continues._

 _Let the games begin._

Feeling quite anxious himself, Harry looked around and then slowly approached the wall. And then, thinking himself mad again, he managed to step inside the wall. A short tunnel followed and then, he saw the train.

 _Fine… Too much adrenaline for one day._

Harry quickly boarded the train, looking for an empty compartment, and striking a jackpot after a 15-minute hunt, right at the end. By then everyone has been on the train and it whistled, signalling its departure.

 _Good, I can finally relax…_

Or at least… he thought so.

* * *

.

 **Now I know you all love Hagrid and his relation ship with Harry, but the guy is not dumb!**

 **I feel that his hatred for Tom and all Slytherin like is far more fierce than we've been told.**

 **I mean.**

 **He got kicked out of Hogwarts because of Voldemort.**

 **Everyone thought he's a murderer.**

 **And he believes almost anything and as we read in the first book he relayed to Harry how Slytherins were bad and so on...**

 **Here, Harry didn't get to hear it.**

 **I also wrote this character with the idea, that Hagrid would think he was helping Harry, getting frustrated for not being able to rid him of the snake.**

 **Well, I hope you don't hate me now for our favourite Gate's Keeper! :3**

 **Till next time!**


	2. Friendship for life

Let's start with...

 **NO, I HAVE NOT WRITTEN HARRY POTTER AND I CLAIM ABSOLUTELY NO RIGHTS!**

 **EVERY CHARACTER IN THIS FANFIC BELONGS MERELY TO JKRowling!**

 **I DO NOT MAKE ANY MONEY OUT OF THIS!**

And continue with this if you missed it the last time...

 **English is not my native language!**

 **Any review about grammar is welcomed too!**

Now, in this chapter... Draco's a little bit... let's leave this for the end.

* * *

Harry Potter - the storry teller/me/er form

 _Harry Potter_ \- thoughts, not only Harry's, but other characters' as well, you'll be able to ditinguish... hopefully

*Harry Potter* - parseltongue

"Harry Potter" - spoken english

/Harry Potter/ - speaking through a bond (Harry and his familiar)

 **"Harry Potter"** \- BSL, British Sign Language

* * *

Okay, enjoy the ride!

Let me know what you think!

* * *

 **Book 1 / Chapter 2 / Friendship for life**

* * *

 **"Harry Potter"** \- BSL, British Sign Language **!**

"Harry Potter" - spoken english, Harry lip reading **!**

* * *

You really need to know which is wchich if you read this chapter or you might get lost in it.

Harry is lip reading, in future chapters, he will sometimes get confused by not chatching the conversation if Draco's not with him.

* * *

 _._

Harry quickly boarded the train, looking for an empty compartment, and striking a jackpot after a 15-minute hunt, right at the end. By then everyone has been on the train and it whistled, signalling its departure.

 _Good, I can finally relax…_

Or at least… he thought so. He wasn't there for five minutes when a blond boy showed up.

"Hello. May I join you? Everywhere else is full." Nodding a little, Harry was absolutely stunned. He wasn't exactly sure but the facial expression and the articulation…

 _Either he's perfect, deaf, or he encounters deaf people._

"My name's Draco, what do they call you?" He sat opposite of him, waiting for an answer but Harry just stared.

 _Did I just imagin this or did he really sign his name?_

He was sure he saw the sign for the letter **d** that slid into a sign for **DRAGON** right over the boy's heart. Grey eyes watched him still a little confused since Harry didn't reply.

 _Okay. The worst that can happen is that he'll bully me…_

So Harry took a deep breath and just signed.

 **"Hi. My name's H-A-R-R-Y. The sign my friend's use is this: Harry."**

It was time for Draco to stare. How the heck did this boy knew he could sign? Did he forget himself again and signed his name? Oh he has to stop doing that.

"I'm sorry if I confused you. I thought you could sign-"

 **"Oh I can sign. I just didn't expect anyone else to. The name's D-R-A-C-O. I'm sure you caught the sign for my name."** Then he smiled and repeated the sign for his name so that Harry wouldn't need to spell it every time he talked about him. **"So… The sign for my name is quite obvious. The d and then DRAGON. But how did you get your sign?"** Draco was really curious about that since the sign Harry showed him was a fox but in front of his chest.

 **"Well. My friends from summer camp thought about it. They told me I was sly and very quick to flee, just like a fox. But I didn't want them to call me a FOX, that was really embarrassing so they put the sign over the chest. And I stuck to that."** His cheeks went a little pink at that memory. He was only seven at that time so it wasn't so shameful but now that he was older it kind of made him go red in the face when he remembered.

 **"Oh… that's so cute."** The boy obviously mocked him.

 **"Thanks."** Replied Harry ironically.

 **"I'm hard of hearing by the way. You?"**

 **"Deaf."**

 **"So… You get an interpreter at Hogwarts or did you get your hearing aids?"** Draco would have loved to have an interpreter. He had his hearing aids and he could hear pretty well with them but sometimes it was just too hard and gave him a headache. He didn't want to draw attention to himself unnecessarily but if Harry got an interpreter, he could just watch him too, right?

 **"I have my hearing aids but I don't see how would they help with the lessons. I just know when someone's talking at me or tries to get my attention with clapping instead of touching me."** Answered Harry, he was quite confused. How would a hearing aid help?

 **"OH! I'm sorry. You're a muggleborn aren't you? Born to nonmagical parents?"** Added Draco just to be sure if Harry didn't know what muggle actually meant.

 **"I guess. I don't know my parents. I was raised by my aunt and uncle. Why?"** Harry quite frankly didn't like where this conversation was going. That word MUGGLE, it had a really prejudiced ring to it. And Harry hated prejudiced people.

 **"Oh. I didn't mean to offend you. Just that hearing aids in a magical word connect to your brain activity and actually let you hear. It's sometimes confusing but you hear actual words, not just noise. That's why I asked."** Explained Draco in hurry, he didn't want to lose this friend. This was probably the only other deaf kid at Hogwarts and he wanted to keep him. Those green eyes…, yeah, he was definitely going to keep him.

 **"Oh. OK."**

 **"So you're getting an interpreter then?"** Asked Draco hopefully.

 **"Ehm. No. I can read lips and I don't want to exactly stand out. I just hope Haguit won't teach anything. You can understand that giant only if he's yelling at you."**

 **"Haguit?"**

 **"They sent him to get me and together we went to get my school things. Can you believe it? I couldn't read his lips and he wasn't even looking at me while he spoke. On top of that he couldn't even read or write. I was so confused. He just came and took me away I was so afraid when all these weird freaky stuff started to happen I thought I was going mad and no one explained anything to me!"**

 **"You mean Hagrid right? It's spelled H-A-G-R-I-D. Yeah. I don't really know why they would send him to get you, it's usually a teacher."** This didn't add up. It was always a teacher who informed the muggle parents of their child being magical. Why would they send Hagrid who's only a key holder?

 **"What did you say your surname was again?"**

 **"P-O-T-T-E-R."**

Nothing.

 **"Are you alright?"**

Confusion.

 **"Draco?"**

Still nothing.

"What is it?!" Screamed a frustrated Harry.

 _Don't tell me he'll crawl at my feet like those guys._

 **"You're Harry Potter?"** Harry didn't know what to say, when he saw that disbelief and fear in his eyes.

 **"Yes. Is that a problem?"** He hoped not. Why did it seem like everyone knew him?

 **"No… I just… no. I'm a M-A-L-F-O-Y. Is that a problem?"** Harry just stared at him.

 **"Why would it be a problem? I just know your surname now. Is that supposed to mean something to me? I'm a muggle remember? My chaperone and I couldn't quite communicate and I could only read the first year books I bought. I don't know anything."**

 **"Muggleborn actually."** Corrected Draco automatically.

 **"What?"**

 **"Muggles are those who cannot do magic. Muggleborn means just that, born to muggles. But you're no muggleborn, you're a halfblood, you should know this."** Said Draco confused. Why would Harry go around telling he didn't know a thing about magical world? He should know about this. Know about what he'd done.

 **"Well I don't. I was told about this entire world just a month ago, and that wasn't really much, mind you. And frankly I still have a feeling this doesn't really exist and I'm just hallucinating."**

Draco was absolutely stunned. Either Harry was one hell of a liar or he was telling him the truth. But why would they raise him out of the magical world? Why didn't they tell him at least?

 **"You say you don't know a thing, right?"**

 **"Yes. I mean… I read those books for this year's curriculum and I'm confident I remember a lot but I haven't done any magic yet. I don't know anything about this world I don't even know how to pronounce half of the words there not to mention I never even heard about a sign for them."** Harry was really frustrated. He was sure they were going to send him home. There was so much extra work for him and in no case did he want an interpreter. **"I'm going to be so bad at this. I know that. I worked so hard to be normal. To lead a conversation with my teachers and classmates and now I have to do that all over again. I'll have problem reading lips when they say a new ingredient or wand movement because I haven't ever seen those words pronounced. I won't be able to make notes and see what they're saying at the same time. I won't be able to hear them calling my name I'll suck at this school I just know it."**

 **"No. You won't."** Signed Draco with a smile.

 **"How can you be so sure?"**

 **"Because I'll help you."**

And so he did. The rest of the ride Draco told him about everything. Hogwarts. Blood status. Houses. Teachers. And then they moved to the text books when Draco tried to explain how to pronounce each word so that Harry could say it the right way. It was really fun sometimes but they worked hard so Harry could get it right.

…

 _Can you read her lips?_ Mouthed Draco later in the evening when every first year stood in front of professor McGonagall and waited for their chance to get sorted.

"Yeah. It's good." Nodded Harry then he immediately set his eyes back on the women's lips. The sorting has started. "I'm scared." Whispered Harry to Draco.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine. My name's soon to come. Head's up." Making friends with Draco was probably the best thing that could happen to him. Another kid who knew to sign in this school? There wasn't. Someone who wouldn't be bothered by his deafness? He didn't think so. Someone who would actually help him to pronounce words he didn't know? Absolutely negative. Draco was a gift sent from heaven, just like Gavrilla. Gently scratching the snake's head, Harry watched as Draco swept up the steps, sat down on the stool and the sorting hat was put on his head.

"Slytherin!" Called the hat. Draco showed him thumbs up, nodded to one of the teachers, probably Sev as he called him and then with a Slytherin crest on his robes took a seat at the Slytherin table.

Other names were called and then came the dreaded situation.

"Harry Potter!"

And the staring began.

Draco told him about Voldemort and what everyone worships him for. How everyone expects him to be a Gryffindor just like his parents. But he wanted to stay with Draco. They called him sly, the sign for his name was made from the sign for Fox. He owned a snake. He was ambitious if a little scared but… would that be enough?

 _It has to be._

With one last look to Draco, Harry stepped forward.

.

* * *

Now... who watched **Switched at birth** probably knows this.

In the series they say that deaf people pick signs for themselves if the name is too long or too hard to spell.

They just come up with something and use it while talking about the person.

But the sign has to be picked by someone else, you cannot give it to yourself - at least that's how I understood it.

So once you are given a sign by your friends - usually at a young age - and you introduce yourself to someone who doesn't know you,

you do it by spelling your name,

then showing the sign your friends came up with.

And life is easier!

.

If you'd like me to explain something else, feel free to ask!

.

* * *

Now... Do you want to read about my crappy day? Feel free to do so but do not write any review on this below...

I just needed to write it off

If you don't want to read it,

just don't,

roll the page down,

I say something to Draco there

.

.

.

I have to say, this day was by far the worst. I got home from my part-time job around 6, totally dead on my feet. I work at the supermarket, weighing the hams and slised cheese or salads... basically running back and forth just serving customers. I don't believe I've had such a crappy day like totay, yet.

And I've worked there for two years already.

Those people are AWFUL!

It was a sales day today so the supermarket was full.

I work pretty fast since my hands are trained from doing sports and... well I have been working there for two f***ing years!

There was a line and I was like... Good morning, what would you like, blah blah... They were basically tearing those bags out of my hand! Like they couldnt wait for a second or just be polite enough to let me pass it to them normally. At first I thought, yeah, he's in a hurry, then I was like, she's pregnat she's probably overtired, but it continued and it was like 7 people one after another!

Can't you act polite too, people?

Ha, ha, ha! I'm a customer I can do what ever I want!

Well, sure, but every shop girl there is going to hate you, remember you and serve you the worst pieces next time!

Yeah, we do that!

I even add a sickly sweet smile since I know they don't remember me.

I remember them.

Why can some people joke around and wish you a nice day while others come, get what they want and don't even indulge in polite talk?

I was so... angry!

Once I finished the line I went to the back storage, I was away like 25 seconds, since I had to bring papers (we pack the cheese and ham in them, I don't know what they are called) and then my colleague tells me, some woman started saying loudly once I left: Does anbody serve here or what?

I mean, what the fuck? Some people wait politely in a line for 15 minutes and this b*tch is yelling for 15 seconds? Cause she wasnt there when I left for those papers!

To top it of, I especially hate those, who want me to give them a salad and then dissapear. In our supermarket it is divided into cheese, hams and such, salads. Every part has it's own line and those people know it! They even see the lines! I just love when they want salad and I turn around, reaching out to give it to them - it takes like 10 seconds at most to wrap it - and they aren't there.

They just moved in front of the other line, knowing I need to give it to them and then they say, they want the cheese too.

Cutting the line, really?

I'm like... sure, we're only adults.

And what do I have to say for those totally unnecessary 20 feet I had to make? Sorry, this is given out separately, you need to wait in a line, and then I'm off, going back those 20 feet, taking another customer from my line, who is already angry that I was so insolent to leave.

Today, I've almost thrown it at the b*tch.

Come on!

You don't order in a czech restaurant at one table, then go sit at the other demanding chineese food!

Do you?!

Do you?!

I'm just so frustrated!

I love working with people but today was way over line, they were so mean!

Those who whisper are the best though...

Is it such a problem to raise your voice and articulate propery.

There are maschines that go the entire shift behind us, making noise.

People are chattering too all the time.

My hearing was bad today since I had a cold the week before, I admit.

But still!

The last hour was pure torture!

My back hurt and I was too tired to even feel angry then.

I was just sad.

I thought I would cry.

I would have if there weren't those 3 men that joked with me and gave me good laugh. Or those 20 or so who wished me a good day.

To top this day off... I fell asleep while posting this chapter.

I had it all set I was just checking mistakes!

I woke up, laptop still on my thighs - thankfully - and the screen blank.

I must have clicked on something while I was asleep because I didn't find the chapter anywhere and I was so... SAD!

So at ten I grabbed a bite and did the chapter all over again.

Then I thought, why don't I write my frustrations?

Who knows maybe someone's going to imrove their behaviour upon reading this.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Now as to why the Malfoy brat isn't acting like such an easily manipulated douchebag in this fic - I LOVE YOU DESPITE ALL OF THAT!**

 **Draco used to be deaf as I so kindly wrote in the summary.**

 **Whether you admit it or not there is bullying spread worldwide.**

 **Draco may have been shielded from the worst of it but he encountered bullying too.**

 **Also, his parents are different.**

 **And that plays a huge role according to me.**

 **Narcissa is a healer and Lucius actually cares deeply for his son.**

 **These are the main arguments why Draco is so... different in this fic.**

 **You'll learn about him more soon, don't worry.**

 **Well... if I didn't send you off running with my Draco...**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Till next time!**


	3. Better be !

Let's start with...

 **NO, I HAVE NOT WRITTEN HARRY POTTER AND I CLAIM ABSOLUTELY NO RIGHTS!**

 **EVERY CHARACTER IN THIS FANFIC BELONGS MERELY TO JKRowling!**

 **I DO NOT MAKE ANY MONEY OUT OF THIS!**

And continue with this if you missed it the last time...

 **English is not my native language!**

 **Any review about grammar is welcomed too!**

Now, in this chapter... you'll get the first taste of Snape and Dumbledore, so... you know the drill... something might be waiting for you at the end.

* * *

Harry Potter - the storry teller/me/er form

 _Harry Potter_ \- thoughts, not only Harry's, but other characters' as well, you'll be able to ditinguish... hopefully

*Harry Potter* - parseltongue

"Harry Potter" - spoken english

/Harry Potter/ - speaking through a bond (Harry and his familiar)

 **"Harry Potter"** \- BSL, British Sign Language

* * *

Okay, enjoy the ride!

Let me know what you think!

* * *

 **Book 1 / Chapter 3 / Better be *********!**

* * *

 **"Harry Potter"** \- BSL, British Sign Language **!**

"Harry Potter" - spoken english, Harry lip reading **!**

* * *

Okay, in this chapter **words written like this** are a conversation between Harry and The Sorting Hat.

It's the only time I'm using it so I didn't add it to the explanations.

Also... the conversation is held mentally so Harry knows what the hat is saying to him, he still cannot hear!

* * *

 _._

"Harry Potter!"

And the staring began.

Draco told him about Voldemort and what everyone worships him for. How everyone expects him to be a Gryffindor just like his parents. But he wanted to stay with Draco. They called him sly, the sign for his name was made from the sign for Fox. He owned a snake. He was ambitious if a little scared but… would that be enough?

 _It has to be._

With one last look to Draco, Harry stepped forward. He was very thankful when the hat slipped over his eyes since he couldn't actually see everyone staring at him.

 **Harry Potter. It's nice meeting you, young man.**

 **You too, ehm…, hat?**

 **Well, look at this. I'm sorry about your hearing.**

 **I'm not.**

 **So… what to do? Where should I put you?**

 **Slytherin.**

 **That would fit you I agree. Slytherin would help you on your way to greatness.**

Harry didn't want to be great, he just wanted to stay with Draco, so he didn't actually direct any thought to the hat this time.

 **Ravenclaw would be suitable as well seeing as you're studious but you like having fun too.**

 **You can be loyal and pretty shy as well, huh? But no, Hufflepuff isn't the right choice either.**

 **What about Gryffindor? Your parents went there, wouldn't you like to follow?**

Harry couldn't really answer that. Up until a few hours ago he thought his parents died in a car crash and almost killed him too. That they didn't want him. That they drank too much and tended to use drugs. That he was a mistake and they had to get married for him.

Now, he wasn't sure he wanted to disappoint them but then he remembered Draco.

 _I think I'd rather disappoint the dead parents I've never known than choose to leave my first best and only friend._

 **I hope my parents would want me to be happy. And if I am to choose between Gryffindor and Slytherin I think you know the answer to that.**

 **Very well. I hope you know what you are doing.**

 **Better be Slytherin!**

Disbelief. That was all he could see when the hat was taken from his head. Some even looked disgusted but it was mostly shock. Draco was the only one who actually smiled at him and whooped to the astonishment of others. So Harry slipped off of the stool, lowered his eyes to the ground and made his way to Draco.

"Did I do something wrong?"

He felt nauseous when everybody kept staring at him even after he sat down. Even the teachers looked like something sour has been put in their mouths.

"No. They just didn't expect you to became a snake. We're evil." Said Draco, rolling his eyes.

"Oh. And I'm supposed to be a saint, right?" Giggled Harry.

"Minerva, please continue."

Albus Dumbledore has finally got himself out of the shock. He didn't expect this at all. Hagrid told him the boy didn't talk too much. But he was talking about Gryffindor being amazing all the time. Why didn't it stick to the child? Why wasn't he excited to go to Gryffindor just like his parents? He told Hagrid to tell him about Voldemort too, that he was in Slytherin. He wanted the boy in Gryffindor. Or Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff where he would be safe. How was he supposed to protect him when he was picked for the house full of Death Eaters' children? On top of that it looks like Ronald didn't find Harry on the train and the kid made friends with little Malfoy. Looking aside to Severus he knew he was livid. He hated James and now he was his son's caretaker. This wouldn't end well. He'll turn the boy into a mess. But maybe… considering young Malfoy, he won't murder him at least.

This was going to be a huge scandal tomorrow.

In the meantime, Draco introduced Harry to Zabini, Nott, Grabble and Goyle. They all seemed nice but when Grabbe and Goyle talked with their mouths full, he just couldn't read their lips, therefore, he didn't understand.

"So, Harry, how did you ended up with the Slytherin lowlife?" Asked Theo once the food appeared.

"Well. The hat said Slytherin. How did you?" Chuckled Harry.

"You're good." Nodded Blaise.

"Thanks."

The truth was. Harry was nervous as hell. He's never had so many people to talk to other then at that deaf camp he was sent to, to learn sign language and lip reading when he went deaf.

Severus was furious. He was sure this was some kind of a joke. Or that he's dreaming. The saint Potter and in Slytherin? Who did he kill to deserve that? And making friends with his godson, great. Did someone tell him about Draco? Did he think he could get away with anything like this? _Spoiled brat._ Why can't he wear glasses like his fucking father and have that awful hair of his? No. Make it all the harder with that red colour and green eyes, _he looks so much like Lily_. If his face was a little less round and aristocrat, he would be a splitting image of her. And why did he have bangs for Merlin's sake? This way, no one will see his famous scar.

 _Oh I'm going to enjoy having you in my house, Potter. Once you graduate you won't have that smug look and your hands will bleed with all those detentions and scrubbing you'll do._

With that the professor finally decided to eat.

Once the prefect led them to the dungeons and their common room, the boys all split up since the rooms were only for two.

 **"I'm so glad we both made Slytherin!"** Exclaimed the blond.

 **"Yeah. Me too. Just… I'm afraid of other students and the teachers. Did you see how they looked at me? Like I was the main villain and it was all my fault."** Harry didn't mention it was actually a little thanks to him persuading the hat but that didn't matter.

 **"Don't worry. They cannot do anything. They know you are friends with me. And if I tell dad they could end up in disciplinary proceedings."** He was quite smug about that fact but he just wanted to reassure his new friend. The way Harry spoke, talked and carried himself. It said a lot about his life. Deaf people didn't have it easy and in muggle world it was even worse. The prejudice and bullying, he must have suffered some rough experiences. But not here, Draco would make sure about this.

 **"Draco. No. Promise me you won't do this."** He was glad Draco was willing to do this from him. But the only thing he could think about was his teacher at primary school. She came back after those proceedings and she outright ignored him. Talking while her back was turned. Consciously not articulating when she asked him a question. He didn't want that to happen in here.

 **"But why? If they bully you, then…"**

 **"Please. Trust me on this. I can work hard, that helps. But if I complain, I'll only make it worse."**

 **"But- "**

 **"Promise me."**

 **"Ok. I promise."**

That didn't mean Draco couldn't help and fight for Harry on his own. He just didn't know he would have to follow through so soon.

The very next day the first lesson was double potions.

.

* * *

 **CLIFFHANGER!**

 **I'm so proud of myself. *cries***

 **I hate cliffhangers and I suck at writing them but this... is coming along pretty well, right? :D**

 **.**

Okay... now I'm going to relay a not very pleasant message...

I'm sorry to say this but my classes are about to start on Monday so I don't really know if I'd be able to add new chapters each day.

I promise to add one at least once a week and I hope to keep that promise.

Of course I'll try and keep up with adding a new chapter each day but sometimes it just cannot be done.

So don't give up on me, please :)

 **.**

 **Okay, now to Dumbledore and his... trail of thoughts...**

 **I personally think that the original went just a little too smoothly.**

 **Harry being the great Gryffindor.**

 **Saving a friend... and I never really understood why Hermione lied?**

 **They could have told the truth right?**

 **And with the Philosopher's Stone... Dumbledore must have expected that... oh and don't forget the Dragon... Harry just put it all together, just like that.**

 **Oh and the third corridor? If you look at that it just doesn't add up.**

 **The most powerful light wizard tells you not to go there if you don't want to die a horrible death and you go there?**

 **I know about the stairs and Filche's cat but I'd take a detention over death every day, wouldn't you?**

 **They chose possible death over detention just to find Fluffy.**

 **How convenient right?**

 **Don't get me wrong I love those books.**

 **BUT making the Gryffindor and portraing Slytherin evil at the start?**

 **It really influenced my perspective.**

 **Then I found out about Severus. *cries***

 **And it overturned my entire world.**

 **I was just so sad!**

 **So I made Harry a Slytherin, for obvious reason - Draco.**

 **Dumbledore doesn't like that. He's not hating it, he's concerned for Harry.**

 **But despite being the headmaster he knows nothing about Slytherins - I never got the impression he did if you didn't include Tom or Draco.**

 **All he sees is a potential threat in Slytherins. That's why he sent Hagrid to befriend and influence the boy a little.**

 **Remember. Dumbledore isn't really evil or perfect in this fic.**

 **He just has a plan that doesn't really work out (the main difference from the original) and he can do very little about it.**

 **And the bit with Weasley? He wasn't paid or nudged in the direction of Harry Potter.**

 **Let's say... Dumbledore knows Molly and the children. He may have heard Ronald proclaim he'll become Harry's best friend when he finds him at the train. That as we know influenced Harry too but this time, He met (not so stuck up) Draco first.**

 **Don't be very suspicious about this.**

 **I'm not a very good writer therefore you can get the wrong impression - one of the reasons I include these explanations since I cannot just put them inside the story.**

 **Dumbledore isn't dissapointed or anything about Harry being Slytherin, he just knows Voldemort will come back and is worried about Harry.**

 **As you could tell from this chapter, our dear headmaster has no idea Harry is deaf so he couldn't tell his staff.**

 **Shame, right?**

 **That is what is going too smoothly in my story :P I'm a hypocrite I know :)**

 **Now... to Snape.**

 **I focus on his hate for James Potter and hurt he feels about Lily.**

 **Since Harry looks like her now I guess the professor hurts more and lashes out accordingly.**

 **He also thinks Harry's been raised like a royallty.**

 **So, don't be surprised he's suspicious of Harry's behaviour and is quick to put the blame on him.**

 **He's so full of hatred, now that he got the boy in his care, that he makes father and son into one and the same person sometimes.**

 **But... don't worry I plan on having him see the truth in the distant future.**

 **Both Harry and Snape are people who cherish privacy and their own secrets. They do not fight in the open and try not to show hurt.**

 **It's going to be very hard to come together but they will.**

 **So... those who love our dearest Potions Master, do not be sad, just bare with it and wait for him to see Harry as his own person.**

 **Well, if you are still here,**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Till next time!**


	4. Slytherin targeting Slytherin

Let's start with...

 **NO, I HAVE NOT WRITTEN HARRY POTTER AND I CLAIM ABSOLUTELY NO RIGHTS!**

 **EVERY CHARACTER IN THIS FANFIC BELONGS MERELY TO JKRowling!**

 **I DO NOT MAKE ANY MONEY OUT OF THIS!**

And continue with this if you missed it the last time...

 **English is not my native language!**

 **Any review about grammar is welcomed too!**

* * *

Harry Potter - the storry teller/me/er form

 _Harry Potter_ \- thoughts, not only Harry's, but other characters' as well, you'll be able to ditinguish... hopefully

*Harry Potter* - parseltongue

"Harry Potter" - spoken english

/Harry Potter/ - speaking through a bond (Harry and his familiar)

 **"Harry Potter"** \- BSL, British Sign Language

* * *

Okay, enjoy the ride!

Let me know what you think!

* * *

 **Book 1 / Chapter 4 / Slytherin targeting Slytherin**

* * *

 **"Harry Potter"** \- BSL, British Sign Language **!**

"Harry Potter" - spoken english, Harry lip reading **!**

* * *

.

 **"Draco. No. Promise me you won't do this."** He was glad Draco was willing to do this from him. But the only thing he could think about was his teacher at primary school. She came back after those proceedings and she outright ignored him. Talking while her back was turned. Consciously not articulating when she asked him a question. He didn't want that to happen in here.

 **"But why? If they bully you, then…"**

 **"Please. Trust me on this. I can work hard, that helps. But if I complain, I'll only make it worse."**

 **"But- "**

 **"Promise me."**

 **"Ok. I promise."**

That didn't mean Draco couldn't help and fight for Harry on his own. He just didn't know he would have to follow through so soon.

.

The very next day the first lesson was double potions.

.

"Draco. Stop it." Ordered Harry when his friend turned around and whipped his wand out on some red headed kid. This was the third time since breakfast and Harry didn't like it.

"But he called you a- "

"I don't care. I've dealt with this before and I don't actually hear it. If they don't come and say it to my face, let it slide and they tire of it. Only those who really mean to harm you, usually come and bully you physically. Their words don't hurt me because I am deaf so please, don't get us in trouble over them." Another speech he knew wouldn't come through to him but at least he wasn't fighting.

"But I can hear them and I want to protect you." Growled Draco. Then he pocketed his wand, grabbed his hand and dragged him to the classroom.

They sat at the front so Harry could read lips well and they were excited too. Harry especially because he loved cooking and hoped he'd enjoy potions too. On top of it all Draco basically preached about Severus the whole yesterday evening while they went over the potions book and its vocabulary. Suddenly Draco shushed him and in a second the professor stood in front of him.

 **"There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class."** Signed Draco discreetly until his godfather moved to the front. Seriously? He's got a deaf child who only reads lips in a classroom and he cannot step to the front before talking?

"As such. I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion making, however, for those select few…" He inclined his head towards Draco completely ignoring everyone else. "who possess the predisposition. I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death."

 _Oh. I'm so excited!_

"Then again maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in position of ability so formidable that you feel confident enough to NOT MAKE NOTES." And with that his head snapped to Harry.

 _Oh crap. Was I supposed to write that down? I thought it was only a first class speech not a lesson already. Has everyone copied it down?_

Draco next to him had also an empty parchment and was currently sporting a scowl aimed at his godfather. Draco didn't know the man in front of him. He looked hurt, angry and about ready to take revenge.

"Mr. Potter. Our new celebrity…

Tell me what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to infusion of wormwood?" The question was said so quickly Harry actually had a little problem figuring out what he said but he managed it.

"The draught of living death, sir." He said quietly, he read about it with Draco when they went over the ingredients and how should he pronounce them. Snape froze for a few second he certainly didn't expect him to know that. He was supposed to be an idiot just like his father who couldn't do a thing. But then again… his mother knew this in her sleep. Damn you, Potter. Why do you take after her so much?

"And where would you look, should I ask for a bezoar?" Take that you little urchin, that's not even in the book but at the back cover. You cannot know that.

"It… comes from a stomach of an animal… I can't remember what animal, sir." Answered Harry shamefully.

"Clearly, fame isn't everything." Sniggered the professor. He expected his snakes to laugh too but Draco as expected looked ready to murder him and others couldn't hide their confusion, fear and even hurt.

 _Damn Potter, now my snakes think I'll hate them._

To his astonishment it was the Gryffindors who started to laugh at him. He expected the brat to lash out but he just sat there, worrying his lip and staring at him. "Although, you were partially right, bezoar can be found in the stomach of a goat. Now. Let's try again." Think Severus, think. Oh… I have a catch just for you, Potter. "What's the difference between monkshood and wolf's bane?"

"They are the same plant, also known as aconite." Said the boy immediately.

 _I hate you, Potter._

"Correct." Hissed Severus through his teeth. Then he continued his lesson as if nothing happened. As if he didn't anger and disappoint his godson. As if he couldn't see Harry's frightened face and shaking fingers or his pale skin colour. As if his snakes still trusted and respected him above all.

Later that lesson while they were all brewing a potion, suddenly a cauldron went off. Harry was swept aside by Draco since he couldn't hear the explosion from behind him. But Snape took it that he knew about what would happen.

"Longbottom! You have to put it off the fire to add that ingredient, you, incompetent dunderhead! To the hospital wing, Weasley, take him there! And… Mr. Potter, don't you dare pretend you didn't know about what would happen. While I appreciate no talking it isn't an excuse for you to not notify your fellow student when he's making a mistake. I saw you with my own eyes. Detention tonight after supper!" Growled Snape. Finally. He had caught him.

"Maybe you should have told him yourself! I saw you watching too, professor." Spitted Draco, fury sparkled in his eyes.

"Mr. Malfoy. You wish to join your fellow classmate?" Asked Snape, his glare murderous. He didn't expect him to catch up on that. He just wanted to scare the kids so they would be careful. Potter was just an added bonus. Plus, it was justifiable, he didn't flinch he must have known it would come. The disrespect from Draco, he didn't expect.

 _Another person you take from me, Potter?!_

"No, sir. He didn't say a thing." Assured Potter, covering Draco's mouth. "I told you to stop it. You'll only make it worse." Hissed Harry and waited till he stopped trashing before removing the hand.

"Indeed. Class dismissed." The voice was chilling but Harry couldn't hear. He just grabbed his bag, Draco's hand and pulled him out of the classroom, the rest of the Slytherins trailing behind, all sporting confused expressions.

…

 **"I don't understand him! How could he treat you like that?"** Draco was furious with his godfather. He couldn't quite grasp why would Sev do that to his best friend. It was so uncalled for! Harry couldn't have saved Neville's potion and his luck of reaction? He was deaf for Merlin's sake!

 **"Leave it. There's always someone."** Harry was ready for his detention and hoped to put it behind him but Draco went on.

 **"Not him! I was born with a heart condition. When I was three, my magic worsened my hearing but healed my heart. You cannot get a hearing aid like I have until you are eight so I was practically deaf for five years. I was communicating solely with sign language. He still came around. He was even better than my parents in acting normally while being around me. He even took me for two weeks every holiday!**

 **He doesn't have problems or any prejudice against deaf people!"**

He was stomping the room there and back while signing this he was really angry and truth be told, quite hurt actually.

 **"Have you ever considered that it's because you are his godson?"** Sometimes, family plays a huge role in the matter of love. For Harry it has never been so. At least not as long as he could remember despite hoping he was loved by his parents and that he loved them back. **"He's your godfather. He knows you since diapers. Maybe you don't make him uncomfortable but I could be doing that since he doesn't know me. And every person deals different with being uncomfortable. Some smile and try to bear with it. Some ignore you and hope you go away. And then there's anger or outright disgust. They don't know how to deal with deaf people and apart from me, you can actually hear."**

This was really hard for Harry to say. He didn't like excusing other people especially those who hurt him without a single reason but this was Draco's godfather. And he loved him as much as he loved his parents.

 **"I never thought I would have to deal with this, not with him! What if I were to marry a deaf person? Would he treat them like he just treated you? Bully and belittle them? I feel like a total arsehole I told you how amazing he is and meanwhile… he's acting like such a dick!"**

The anger wasn't diminishing if only, it was getting stronger.

 **"Draco, breathe. And please don't use that word. I don't know what to tell you. Maybe he had a bad day. Or he just doesn't think I belong here. There's also the possibility he hates that BOY-WHO-LIVED crap. I just don't know. But I'm not going to poke a bear unless I know he won't bite my head off."** Harry first needed to find out what to expect from professor Snape. Then he could try to coax him to like Harry. But without preparation there is no win.

 **"I would talk to him but at this point it might actually make it all the worse since he seems to hate the idea of me being friends with you. What's his deal? Does he like to make children miserable?"** All the more they talked the less answers Draco thought about. He just didn't know what made his godfather so mad.

 **"Let it go. We need to head for supper and then I have my detention."** Signed Harry with a sigh. He threw Draco one encouraging smile than beckoned his head to the door and they headed out. The news of their potions professor's behaviour has spread way too fast. Gryffindors were sniggering at Slytherins saying their head of house was soon going to deduct points off of them on a daily basis. Harry was quite scared that he'd get a talking to from his own prefects but the house stood with him. Once they got the true story from all first year Slytherins they actually came up to Harry and told him to keep his head high and not to get intimidated by anyone. His house was in a deep mess. All of them believed their head of house to be loyal, trustworthy and someone you can rely on, now they weren't so sure anymore.

.

* * *

 **Now to your reviews:**

 **Procrasty:** Thank you very much! I just hope I won't come to dissapoint you.

I've been reading stories on this site for 4-5 years and throughout that time I've encountered only one story whre Harry was deaf, but, he was also blind. When his eyes were healed he only knew to communicate via touch signals and wtiting on his hand but there was no talk about sign language.

I also encountered a sttory where Harry's blinded at 15? And blind for 1,5 year I think but that was on a different site.

That's just so few!

So, when I got the idea I just thought - I have to.

And I'm glad so many people decided to read this.

 **Guest:** Yes, I do know I've been calling Hagrid, Haguit,

that's because the story was compelled by Harry's reading the lips and only cathing what he thought was his name. So I kept on using it to give a little more weight to Harry's deafness and how it can influence his life. I cannot write this from Harry's point of view - where he wouldn't know anyone's name and I'd have to describe each character as Harry would see them. I'm pretty sure a lot of aspects would be missing if I wrote like I was Harry, since you already know these character's and I don't really need to explain who they are one by one. Also..., I am not nor have I ever been deaf and I sure as hell am not an amazing writer who can read upon a subject and 'feel' their characters.

But my story is mainly about Harry and HARRY'S realationships with others, therefore, the story will be influenced by him a lot. I called Hagrid, Haguit because Harry didn't really know the man's name until Draco spelled it for him.

It can be messy I know but I cannot write it any differently.

I thought about changing the name back but it wouldn't have any meaning if you just read once, Harry didn't know his name, because you would forget it soon and it wouldn't give you an insight on Harry and his deafness. Whereas, when I used it repeatedly, there was the confusion when Draco heard it and Harry's anxiety to adress the giant.

Or at least I hope I managed to write it so you could experience some of Harry's deafness with him.

I hope I cleared it for you a bit.

 **lucky333123:** Well, I may as well be honest here. I cannot say I will include Hermione for sure. I have thought about some passages to include her in the story but do I want to take up on another character to have similar weight as Draco or Snape in this fic? I'm not so sure because I don't really want to screw his up. She'll have her moments, that I know for sure but if I won't think of other entrances for her she won't really be important.

* * *

 _ **Once again! Thank you for your reviews and following this story!**_

 _ **It just means so much to me!**_

 _ **Also, don't worry to ask questions.**_

 _ **I know I sometimes lose track of my thoughts and just think you will undestand what I meant.**_

 _ **It happens often to me, really.**_

 _ **I just write, thinking about something and when someone reads it, they do not have a clue what I'm talking about, since our thoughts are different.**_

 _ **So, please, If you get confused, just ask!**_

 _ **:)**_

* * *

 **OKAY!**

 **In this chapter I focused deeply on Severus and his inability to differentiate between Harry and James while hating every similarity between Harry and Lily.**

 **Snape is dead set on his belief that Harry is a spoiled brat, practically another clone, James Potter just younger.**

 **Therefore, he looks for anything that means trouble in Harry and typically finding it where it isn't.**

 **He cannot see the child behind the Potter name, yet.**

 **Sev is also grumpy because he realizes he needs to watch his steps and temperament since Harry is a Slytherin**

 **To keep the loyalty of his Snakes he knows he should back off and that's making him all the more stressed and angry.**

 **I also think that I didn't completely screw Harry's first impression with Snape, since he wasn't able to ridicule him thoroughly.**

 **There's also the first time the Slytherins come out as the good guys!**

 **If you still want to read some more, you're welcome to stay!**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Till next time!**


	5. The most dreaded detention

Let's start with...

 **NO, I HAVE NOT WRITTEN HARRY POTTER AND I CLAIM ABSOLUTELY NO RIGHTS!**

 **EVERY CHARACTER IN THIS FANFIC BELONGS MERELY TO JKRowling!**

 **I DO NOT MAKE ANY MONEY OUT OF THIS!**

And continue with this if you missed it the last time...

 **English is not my native language!**

 **Any review about grammar is welcomed too!**

* * *

Harry Potter - the storry teller/me/er form

 _Harry Potter_ \- thoughts, not only Harry's, but other characters' as well, you'll be able to ditinguish... hopefully

*Harry Potter* - parseltongue

"Harry Potter" - spoken english

/Harry Potter/ - speaking through a bond (Harry and his familiar)

 **"Harry Potter"** \- BSL, British Sign Language

* * *

Okay, enjoy the ride!

Let me know what you think!

* * *

 **Book 1 / Chapter 5 / The most dreaded detention**

* * *

 _Harry Potter_ \- thoughts **!**

"Harry Potter" - spoken english, Harry lip reading **!**

* * *

My classes have begun today.

It was awful.

I hate having to compose my own time table. It's messy and there's never enough spots for all of us in a course.

To top it of I didnt manage to add a new chapter yesterday, since I was moving everything back to my flat near the university.

So, sorry for not adding the chapter, but... I gave you a fair warning.

* * *

Okay, this is a little shorter but I hope you'll enjoy it none the less.

* * *

 _._

 **"Let it go. We need to head for supper and then I have my detention."** Signed Harry with a sigh. He threw Draco one encouraging smile than beckoned his head to the door and they headed out. The news of their potions professor's behaviour has spread way too fast. Gryffindors were sniggering at Slytherins saying their head of house was soon going to deduct points off of them on a daily basis. Harry was quite scared that he'd get a talking to from his own prefects but the house stood with him. Once they got the true story from all first year Slytherins they actually came up to Harry and told him to keep his head high and not to get intimidated by anyone. His house was in a deep mess. All of them believed their head of house to be loyal, trustworthy and someone you can rely on, now they weren't so sure anymore.

In a Great Hall… main topic of all talks? Snape and his treatment of his own Slytherin.

He was frowning at every student he could see. They were all talking about it he just knew it. Even his prefects came around to question him. He screwed up bad time by targeting Potter. He always said a house was like a family especially theirs since no one else liked them. And now he broke the rule.

 _Fucking Potter had to be a Slytherin!_

With one last look to his godson who still looked pretty pissed he stood up and headed down to dungeons. Potter was soon to come, he had to be ready.

Back in the Great hall Harry noticed his professor has already left, so he took one last bite, said good bye to Draco and his new friends, and then headed down to dungeons.

"In." Said Snape once he stood up to open the door. He told the brat to come inside but he didn't, he waited for him to open the door. Spoiled. Ignorant. Insufferable.

 _I hate you._

"Your detention is to wash those cauldrons. Properly and with no magic, am I understood?" Growled Snape his finger pointing to at least forty very stained cauldrons.

"Clearly, sir." Harry was about to go to the sink when he noticed it. "Ehm… Sir?" He murmured quietly and waited for the professor to turn around only for him to glare some more and arch an eyebrow to show how irritating Harry was. "Are there any gloves I can use?" Harry almost regretted asking when he saw that murderous look but even aunt Petunia didn't leave him to destroy his hand with all those cleaning agents.

"Why? Are you afraid of getting a little dirty?" And Harry just knew then. This man was set up to hurt him. He expected him to suffer because that evil smirk clearly said that he was aware of the damage his hands were going to undergo.

"Of course not, sir. Never mind." He stood for a while, looking at his teacher and those tears that didn't fell in the class threatened to fall now again.

 _I hate adults who abuse their power._

 _And I'm afraid of them._

"Then what are you waiting for? A written proposal? Get to work!" Hissed professor Snape. Then he turned around his cloak flicking behind him and then he sat at the front desk, organising and going over the lesson plan for the next day.

 _Well… let's get to it._

So Harry swallowed his tears, rolled his sleeves up and went over to the sink. At first he filled the sink with hot water and the most potent cleaning agent there was. Setting six cauldrons inside he crabbed one and started to scrub. Some of them weren't so hard and since he was used to washing the dishes after Petunia's party he also knew how to keep his back straight so it wouldn't hurt so much the next day. Once there were all six cauldrons in the second sink, he washed off the residue bubbles. At the same time other six cauldrons already soaked in the first sink. Putting the clean ones away to dry he started the process all over again, having to change the water each twelve cauldrons. Two hours later he was finished and he got to the number 45. He just washed 45 cauldrons but his hands burned since the third one.

"Ehm… sir?" Asked Harry, biting his lips from the pain. He just wanted to put his hands into an ice cold water, treat them with a soothing cream and then go to bed.

"What is it? Surely you're not done yet?" Growled Snape, not even looking up from the papers.

"Actually… I am." Replied Harry quietly, almost squeaking when the professor's sharp eyes met his.

"I told you not to use magic, do you wish to come another evening?" The hatred was almost radiating and could be felt in the air.

"No… I didn't use any magic, I swear." What was this man's problem? He achieved his goal, his hands burned as hell. He was sweaty and now even more nervous than when his uncle went for a punch.

"Give me your wand, then, I shall see if you're telling the truth." That vicious smirk had almost Harry pee his pants. His voice shook when he replied.

"I-I wasn't aware I was sup-posed to bring it. It's… b-back in my dorm, sir." Stuttered the boy his hands in fists at his sides. He so desperately wanted to look somewhere else but he couldn't else he risked not being able to know what the professor said.

"Accio Harry Potter's wand." Snarled the teacher, lifting an eyebrow when the spell didn't work. Going over to the sinks he checked if they were washed properly. Scowling… he didn't know how the brat did it but he was going to watch him next time. Even a seventh year studying to become a Potions Master didn't scrub the cauldron so well. And the brat did all of them.

 _Don't worry. I 'll figure out what your deal is and then… then you are going to be the one who is hated… The game's on, Potter._

"Now, do you not wish to tell me something?" Asked Snape, expecting the child to mention his hands.

"No, sir." That question made Harry quite confused. He didn't understand what that was supposed to mean.

 _Ever the hero, aren't you, Potter? Well, if you want to play tough and not to take my healing potions, who am I to object? You can go to the infirmary if you so desire, I don't care._

"Your wand is supposed to stay with you at all times, is that understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. I'll let it slide this time. You may return to your dorms and no wandering." The slight nod was all Harry waited for before he wished his professor good night, and then he fled. Draco waited for him to return but Harry couldn't sign when his hands burned so bad. He just told him he was getting a shower. Taking his pyjamas, he slipped to the bathroom and the first thing he did, was to stick his hands into a sink full of icy water. It hurt like hell but he knew he had to bare that in order to help them heal and ease the pain at least a little. After half an hour when he could barely feel his hands he took a quick cool shower and then put a soothing cream (he bought it back in Dagon Alley for his uncle's marks) on his hands and bruises left from his relatives.

When he returned to his room, Draco stayed awake long enough to sign 'good night' to him, before he was sleeping. Harry just smiled at him, looked at the big bed and just fell onto it.

.

* * *

Well, the soothing cream was kind of a last minute rescue. I didn't want to leave Harry's hands untreated and no one else knows about the abuse. I also didn't want Harry to tell Draco, his godfather is ruining his hands for many reasons. I hope it isn't too unreal for you but that was the only thing I could think of. Perhaps he visited an apothecary or it was in the same shop as potions incredients I don't care, it's just there :D

* * *

 **Now to your reviews:**

 **Ern Estine 13624:** Thank you for your confidence in this story! I must admit I'm a little anxious now that you follow the story. It's very hard - writing this story - because I haven't lived anything similar, therefore, I'm happy you like it.

I hope I won't dissapoint you in the future!

 **Daithi4377:** Whether deafness is a problem or not in the Wizarding World can be answered only by JKRowling. My idea came from combining HP universe and my 'knowledge' of deafness from the series - Switched at birth - but I've been also influenced by other authors and their fics. I've read many of them so far and as quite a few dealt with cancer and then I read one with blindness there wasn't always a cure... That's why I don't see magic as an answer for everything. My vision is that magical world is able to provide more evolved gadgets to help people but those people cannot be healed always fully - thus the hearing aids. I think about it as something similar to cochlear implant - but wizards call them hearing aids. Draco has them so further into the story I'll go a little bit into the detail in some chapters. It'll be slow but building up so you don't get bored with overly long descriptions.

Of course you will find out how Harry went deaf but that is left for later chapters. I won't tell you just like that and I cannot simply throw it into a dialog. As I said at the very beginning I personalize things and I would never ask someone how they went deaf if they didn't start talking about it themselves. To some it may seem silly but I know I hate it when people ask too personal questions and this would be something I would not like to talk about even if the reason was sickness or being deaf since birth.

Oh... I could tell you how long exactly is Snape going to terrorize Harry but I wont because I want you to hepolessly wait for it to happen.

I'm evil.

I know. :D

About the abuse. I'll get to that eventually. There are many reasons the Dursleys sent Harry to deaf camp but I shall not reveal them just yet.

Well, Dumbledore wasn't really evil in the canon and as you say he told Severus about Harry being spoilt, wanting to protect them both. This didn't change in this fic and Severus really believes Harry is a spoiled brat. Harry just doesn't fight back like in canon. He's not a gryffindor and frankly I would never be able to back talk to a teacher like that and I'm pretty loud and self conscious too. Harry doesn't really like Snape much but he doesn't hate him, he's just anxious around him since he's afraid of him a bit.

I had another sentence to explain this but that would connect to the next few chapters I have thought about and I don't want this to be too telling.

Now to Severus seeing Harry as James. I think about it like when you watch a horror movie and then see shadows where there aren't any. Severus is so set on Harry being James's son he sees similarities that aren't really there and points out every wrongdoing or mistakes he thinks there are. Also Severus is still hurting over Lily since he still loves her and seing her every time he looks at Harry, knowing he's a Potter's kid, it just hurts him all the more, therefore he lashes out. Declining any further similarities between Harry and Lily.

And he's about to be proven wrong... sometime in the future.

And now on to the staff. As Draco said he doesn't want to stand out. The thought is that Lucius informed the headmaster about his son's deafness and gave a permission to pass the knowledge onto the staff only. But Draco can follow the lessons without a problem, therefore, there is no special treatment for him.

Will they get to know about Harry?

If they will then when? I know but I won't say. :)

 **Guest:** Thank you very much!

* * *

 **Thank you for your reviews once again!**

 **I hope I got to explain my vision clearly.**

 **But prepare for some abnormalities or discrpancies because everybody makes mistakes when the story takes a long time.**

 **If... well... when you something, tell me immediately, please!**

 **If you won't tell, the story will get messy and hard to read.**

 **If you tell later, I'll have to rewrite more chapters!**

 **So do not be afraid and tell me what you think!**

 **Just like** **Daithi4377!**

 **I'd be happy to explain or thankful for finding a mistake.**

 **:)**

* * *

 **Alright, Snape never really had to clean up anything by hand, since he wasn't treated like an elf, therefore, he doesn't realize the damage to Harry's hands.**

 **He knows it hurts but he isn't aware of how much.**

 **And it hurts pretty bad, if your hand gets covered for example by bleach and I think some agents are even more potnet.**

 **Also the residue from the cauldrons can be pretty harmful too.**

 **It's not a severe injury but It'll be all the more interesting later, trust me.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Till next time!**


	6. Harry saves Draco

Let's start with...

 **NO, I HAVE NOT WRITTEN HARRY POTTER AND I CLAIM ABSOLUTELY NO RIGHTS!**

 **EVERY CHARACTER IN THIS FANFIC BELONGS MERELY TO JKRowling!**

 **I DO NOT MAKE ANY MONEY OUT OF THIS!**

And continue with this if you missed it the last time...

 **English is not my native language!**

 **Any review about grammar is welcomed too!**

* * *

Harry Potter - the storry teller/me/er form

 _Harry Potter_ \- thoughts, not only Harry's, but other characters' as well, you'll be able to ditinguish... hopefully

*Harry Potter* - parseltongue

"Harry Potter" - spoken english

/Harry Potter/ - speaking through a bond (Harry and his familiar)

 **"Harry Potter"** \- BSL, British Sign Language

* * *

Okay, enjoy the ride!

Let me know what you think!

* * *

 **Book 1 / Chapter 6 / Harry saves Draco**

* * *

 _Harry Potter_ \- thoughts **!**

"Harry Potter" - spoken english, Harry lip reading **!**

* * *

Well, my school week is over now.

I can be at work on the Friday and on weekends... YAY! *ironie*

So... As I found out, my time table is the best I have yet.

Or... not the time table but the courses.

Last two semesters... I certainly did not have as much fun or was so excited as I was this week.

Those classes are A-M-A-Z-I-N-G!

To top it all, I am attending Japanese language - it's my dream to learn Japanese.

That doesn't mean I'm going to be very very busy.

I'll stick to my promise I gave to you.

I'll try to add as many chapters as I can but I sure as hell WILL post at least two chapters per week.

It may happen I'll be able to post each day for sometime but there might be some weeks I'd be able to post only two.

Also... I apologize in advance but I don't know what will happen to me in the examination period.

The second and third week of december are going to be pain in the ass and then there's January.

I'll try and write some chapters in advance to cover for it but if I stop posting chapters and don't reply till the start of March - I'm probably brain dead.

Wish me luck!

* * *

Now... to show you how much I'm sorry about not posting chapter for two days I wrote one that is pretty long.

So... Enjoy

* * *

 _._

Taking his pyjamas, he slipped to the bathroom and the first thing he did, was to stick his hands into a sink full of icy water. It hurt like hell but he knew he had to bare that in order to help them heal. After half an hour when he could barely feel his hands he took a quick cool shower and then put a soothing cream (he bought it back in Dagon Alley for his uncle's marks) on his hands and bruises left from his relatives.

When he returned to his room, Draco stayed awake long enough to sign 'good night' to him, before he was sleeping. Harry just smiled at him, looked at the big bed and just fell onto it.

...

It was later that month that they were having their first flying lesson. The weather finally calmed down after it poured almost every day since the school's begun. The professors said it was too dangerous to teach them flying while it was raining so they postponed it. Now they were at the Quiddich pitch, all waiting for Madame Hooch to arrive and start their lesson.

"I'm afraid." Whispered Harry to Draco. The brooms looked awful and pretty old he wasn't sure the charms were even stable enough for them to still be working.

"Don't worry. It's easy and you have me." Smiled Draco. He was really supportive of Harry. Snape still hated him. He was frowning and giving him worse notes than he deserved correcting something he didn't correct in others' essays. He didn't target him in the open since the first lesson though, something Harry was really grateful for. He also didn't receive any other detention apart from that first evening and his hands hurt only for another two days then.

Other than that, Hogwarts was really a magnificent school. With Draco's help and individual study time in a library he was able to be ready for all classes. Tied with Hermione Granger he was at the top of each class, except for potions of course.

"I won't let anything happen to you," assured him Draco once more when he spotted his professor finally striding towards them.

She talked about safety and how to operate the broom. Standing on the left side and getting the broom to hop into his hand was pretty easy but then she ordered them to mount it.

Then she had them kick off and hover above the ground.

Harry fell in love.

He could just feel he would be able to manage the broom. It was instinctual. Not all of them managed so once all those who could, stood firmly on the ground she called them up one by one. Neville Longbottom was having a very hard time but he withstood a few seconds with his feet above the ground.

"What is it?" Asked Harry once he saw his best friend frowning down at his broom.

"Nothing… I've been flying since I was five but this stick just doesn't listen. It took a lot more power and will for me to control it and stop it from whisking me away." Draco was actually quite unsure about the broom he had. It has never happened with any of his brooms before and he's had quite a number of them. Frankly said he didn't want to ride it again.

"Do you want to switch?" That was very tempting but Draco shook his head in the end. It was Harry's first time on a broom and he wasn't about to give him one, an experienced quidditch player could barely manage.

Madame Hooch came over to them, she spotted those who could hover before and now she had them do a lap around the small group of students and land back at their place. "Mr. Malfoy. It's your turn and remember, we're taking it slowly today." She knew the boy could become a formidable Chaser, he's got it in him but she didn't want him to get hurt, not today.

"Here we go," and then he kicked off the ground, gripping the handle as tight as possible. He leant forward a bit and the broom moved.

"Good," said Madame Hooch, ticking something off in her notebook. "You can land now." Draco finished the circle but the broom just wouldn't budge and lower on the ground, despite how hard he tried.

"I can't. It won't listen."

Draco put all his muscles into making the broom stay in one place since it clearly wanted to shoot away. He would have jumped down but a 10 feet distance wasn't his speciality and the broom went higher and higher each second.

"Hold on Mr. Malfoy. I'll summon my broom and- " Too late, the broom went off with Draco who clutched the handle almost painfully in order to not fall off.

"Draco!" Screamed Harry in fright as his friend was whisked away so violently.

"Accio broom! Nobody move! Everyone stays on the ground!" But Harry didn't hear her. All he saw was Draco and his frantic flight, he didn't waste time looking at his teacher's lips, seeking instructions. The broom went higher still and the teacher wasn't doing anything just watching too. So he just mounted the broom and whizzed right past her. "MR. POTTER!" But again, Harry couldn't hear her.

"Hold on, I'm coming!" He was way faster than Draco but with all those stunts and turns the broom went into he wasn't sure he could reach him. They were about 300 feet above the ground in a matter of second and Draco was really terrified. He couldn't hear or see anything with the speed of the broom and his clutching the handle so tight.

"Help me." A silent whisper that wasn't heard when the broom shot upwards again, Harry following it. With another sharp curve… Draco's hands slipped off the handle and he realized with dread… he was going to die or be crippled at least. His eyes closed out of shock as he was claimed by the sweet unconsciousness.

"Draco!"

 _Shit!_

Harry stopped his pursuit and turned the broom down quickly speeding. Draco was next to him in a second, falling and that's when Harry realized he wasn't conscious.

 _Draco!_

While they both got closer to the ground, Harry took one hand off of the handle and sneaked it around Draco's waist. Hugging him closer he started to pull out of that dive.

He found out he couldn't.

 _Crap! The broom won't hold!_

Harry knew he needed to get to the ground as fast as possible, then pull up to fly straight along the ground and slow down in case the charms wore off sooner.

So he didn't struggle against the broom and let it fall straight do the ground. Other first years were all screaming and Madame Hooch flew over to them, finally having summoned her broom. But she realized in dread that if Potter didn't butt in, the boy would have certainly died since she was still too far away.

Harry pulled the broom up forcefully, still in high speed he tried to slow the broom down once they were only four feet above the ground or so. But then the magic snapped. The strain was too much and Harry knew they were going to land hard.

So he removed the other hand from the broom, hugged Draco to himself all the more, hiding his head in his arm and with all his might he yanked himself to get under his best friend's body. Then the crash came.

It all happened so fast.

He felt something snap.

His head felt fuzzy.

And his back felt like it was on fire.

Harry opened his eyes. Looking at Draco he saw his friend was breathing normally. At first sight he wasn't injured and Harry hoped the school's nurse would come to the same conclusion once Draco was checked over. Without even realizing it, a darkness claimed his mind, only one thought left.

 _I did it._

Madame Hooch was terrified. She sent Theo Nott for professor Snape almost immediately and Blaise Zabini for the headmaster. Miss Parkinson hurried for Poppy Pomfrey without being asked, this got the first years really scared. It all happened so fast. Malfoy went off and Potter almost instantly followed him.

After her broom arrived she took off after them but they were already nearing the ground. Malfoy wasn't on a broom the only thing between him and certain death was only Potter. She didn't understand why the boy didn't pull out of that dive but answered her own question when he did just a few feet above the ground, already slowing down when the broom gave in.

"Shit!"

The crash looked terrible.

They rolled a few times but the one who took the most damage was Potter. She got to them a minute later, her heart just about ready to pop out of her chest. Neither of them was moving.

.

"Don't move them!"

That was Poppy.

She opened the emergency channel.

"What happened?!"

Questioned the mediwitch while constantly throwing diagnostic spells to check their hearts, spine or skull damage and of course breathing.

"Crashed to the ground at slightly less than full speed, they were few feet above the ground. Potter threw himself under Malfoy who was already unconscious for few minutes at that time." It didn't matter how all this happened, there was time for that later, now they had to see to the boys.

"A-are they going to be alright?" Asked the flying instructor once Poppy put the boys on stretchers and made a move back to the infirmary. It would be too risky to apparate with them now, even going through an emergency channel was dangerous.

"Mr. Malfoy, surely. Mr. Potter too… if he wakes up."

And she meant what she said.

"If?" Questioned Madame Hooch.

"I can heal his body but he suffered quite a nasty hit to the head. I cannot say he will wake up for sure. Not yet." And with that the mediwitch set off for the infirmary.

"Lesson dismissed. Return to your dorms." Said the instructor to her young students. With that, she left for the infirmary herself. She was the last one to get there seeing as the headmaster and Slytherin head of house was already there.

"Care to explain to me what happened, Hooch?! Why do I hear my godson almost died?!" Bellowed Severus once the flying professor stepped inside the infirmary.

"His broom was jinxed."

Then silence followed.

"What?" Asked the headmaster curiously. No fear or suspicion, just curiosity.

"Mr. Malfoy informed me he couldn't make the broom land despite trying fiercely. I was going to help him down once I summoned my broom but after I said that, it just took off like crazy. Before I looked around Potter was on his broom ignoring my shouting and going after him."

"Typical," inserted Snape, frowning towards Potter.

"I'm glad he did." Whispered Hooch.

"What aren't you saying, woman?" The growl was really intimidating.

"If Potter didn't react, Malfoy would be crippled for life at best." Whispered the coach brokenly, eyes casted down.

"How did this happen, Rolanda?" Headmaster's eyes weren't twinkling for the first time in years when he heard Poppy speak about Harry's condition.

"I checked the brooms yesterday, I always do before class, you know that. They were adequate for the first year training. No jinxes or charms worn off except the one I discarded. I had no reason to take my broom with me I never needed it!" She was defending herself already. She knew she made a mistake by not taking a broom with her, she was supposed to have it, end of story. She swallowed then took a deep breath to continue. "The lesson went along normally no one was having too many struggles. Then I asked Mr. Malfoy to do a circle around the rest of the students. That was okay too but then..., he couldn't land. I tried to calm him… then the broom shot off. I summoned my broom and told everyone else to stay put but Potter was in the air by then." Roland took a deep breath, she was still in a bit of an adrenaline shock.

"Well? What happened after that?"

Snape was really starting to irritate her.

"Give her a minute, Severus, it wasn't her fault." Said the headmaster, soothing his distressed teacher a bit at the same time.

"They were up to 400 feet in the air in the matter of seconds. Mr. Malfoy tried to hold on but he fell off the broom losing consciousness. Mr. Potter caught him while diving down with him and I saw him trying to pull up but he didn't in the end. I guess he sensed the broom was going to give in. He sped towards the ground and pulled up only few feet above it. I saw him slowing down but then the broom failed from such a strenuous use. But he didn't hesitate and threw himself first so that Mr. Malfoy wouldn't be hurt much." It was clear Madame Hooch was proud of the Potter brat, Severus had a different opinion, though.

"I hope you are going to punish him, headmaster." Growled the Potions Master his eyes shooting a death glare to his most hated student.

"Whatever for, Severus?" Everyone was looking at him like he was crazy. Hooch didn't know, sure but Poppy was aware of what happened in the shack so many years ago.

"Oh, please. You and I both know who did it. It's like he copied it with a carbon paper! His father did the same thing to me! Leading me to a trap, tricking me into owing him a life debt! Those brooms weren't hexed before the lesson, obviously Potter did it and took the credit for saving him." Snarled the man his words full of hate.

"They should have died. The broom Mr. Potter had… it never should have flown this fast least I would have used it instead of waiting for my own to arrive. He must have enhanced his magic into it without realizing in order to get to Mr. Malfoy, this cannot be down with half arsed feelings." Explained Hooch, properly disgusted by her colleague's behaviour.

"Then I have only two words for you." Exhaled the dungeon bat.

"Dream on."

Voice chilly, eyes even colder.

"You're a sick bastard." Hissed the flying instructor but Snape didn't even bat an eyelash.

"You want to compare the child with a parent he didn't even have the chance to know? We can start with you since you actually got to know your father! Shall I start telling everyone you are just like him?" She went over the line, she knew that, but the man in front of her wasn't the Snape she knew. This was someone else, bitter and hurt, over a decade old quarrel with a dead man.

"I'm nothing like my father."

Wand at the ready and his threatening expression, she knew exactly why Snape managed to spy on the Dark Lord.

"Now, now, let's take it easy…" Dumbledore, intervening again.

"The only thing you didn't do this past month, is hit him."

That hurt, she could see that, but she wasn't finished.

"YET!"

The curse had been flung. She sidestepped it.

"Get out of my face."

The wand was back in his sleeve but he still looked at her with hate.

"Gladly."

And with that she left the hospital wind.

"-co…"

All three pairs of eyes snapped to the red headed boy, astonished to see him awake.

"This shouldn't be possible." Gasped Poppy, monitoring the young Potter. Ha wasn't supposed to wake so soon if ever. Definitely not now with all those injuries.

"-right?" The whiny voice was so tiny and shaky even the cold dungeon bat swallowed hard.

"What are you saying, Mr. Potter?" Poppy tried talking to him and after a few tries his eyes opened. Severus closed his when that happened, he couldn't bear to see those emeralds. Not so confused and frighteningly roaming the room not being able to focus on anything particular.

"Iz-Ra-co-right?" Harry tried again and then looked to the matron for an answer.

"Yes. Mr. Malfoy is healthy but still asleep. How are you feeling? Do you hurt anywhere? Are you dizzy?"

Harry saw the woman nod so he relaxed visibly but his sight was still kind of blurry he couldn't pinpoint what exactly she was saying.

And he was getting a headache.

"S-ry-donnow-ya-sayin'…"

He tried to move his head a bit but found out he couldn't.

"It's okay, Mr. Potter. Go back to sleep."

She didn't even have to say it he was out before she finished the sentence.

"What do you say to that, Severus? Faked concern?"

Well… He certainly wasn't going to be humiliated by her.

"Guilty conscience."

The last bullet has been shot.

His steps lead to the door.

"I shall inform their families of what happened today myself. I'd appreciate to be notified when they wake up for more than 10 minutes." And with a slight nod to them he left the infirmary.

.

* * *

Sadly... there were no reviews this time around... I hope there will be some next time :)

* * *

 **Now... I know you are all rolling your eyes as Harry saves the day again but don't worry.**

 **Draco's time will come too.**

 **I just needed them to get a little closer and surprise surprise!**

 **Next time!**

 **The MALFOYS are coming in!**

 **Yep, you read it right, Malfoys are visiting their son in Howwarts' infirmary!**

 **Now..., to our dearest Potions Master.**

 **If you are sad about his behaviour, don't be.**

 **He'll be set straight once.**

 **Maybe not so soon but he will.**

 **Please review!**

 **It really helps and makes me want to write more!**

 **Hope, you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Till next time!**


	7. Meet the Malfoys

Let's start with...

 **NO, I HAVE NOT WRITTEN HARRY POTTER AND I CLAIM ABSOLUTELY NO RIGHTS!**

 **EVERY CHARACTER IN THIS FANFIC BELONGS MERELY TO JKRowling!**

 **I DO NOT MAKE ANY MONEY OUT OF THIS!**

And continue with this if you missed it the last time...

 **English is not my native language!**

 **Any review about grammar is welcomed too!**

Something to the Malfoys... will be written at the end.

* * *

Harry Potter - the storry teller/me/er form

 _Harry Potter_ \- thoughts, not only Harry's, but other characters' as well, you'll be able to ditinguish... hopefully

*Harry Potter* - parseltongue

"Harry Potter" - spoken english

/Harry Potter/ - speaking through a bond (Harry and his familiar)

 **"Harry Potter"** \- BSL, British Sign Language

* * *

Okay, enjoy the ride!

Let me know what you think!

* * *

 **Book 1 / Chapter 7 / Meet the Malfoys**

* * *

 _Harry Potter_ \- thoughts **!**

"Harry Potter" - spoken english, Harry lip reading **!**

* * *

I managed to post this chapter today but sadly I won't be able to do it tomorrow or the day after.

I'm working and then I have to revise some stuff alse I'm worried I'll screw up my exams at the end of the semestr... again.

Not to mention I'll be tired, we are visiting family tomorrow after I finish at my work place.

I love my nephew but sometimes I'm just dead on my feet.

I have never seen such a hyperactive toddler.

He's only 15 months but it takes three of us to keep an eye him, he just doesn't stand still.

On Sunday I'm commuting back to my flat..., again.

I love university, don't you?

* * *

.

"S-ry-donnow-ya-sayin'…"

He tried to move his head a bit but found out he couldn't.

"It's okay, Mr. Potter. Go back to sleep."

She didn't even have to say it he was out before she finished the sentence.

"What do you say to that, Severus? Faked concern?"

Well… He certainly wasn't going to be humiliated by her.

"Guilty conscience."

The last bullet has been shot.

His steps lead to the door.

"I shall inform their families of what happened today myself. I'd appreciate to be notified when they wake up for more than 10 minutes." And with a slight nod to them he left the infirmary.

…

"Merlin." Gasped Narcissa when she emerged back from the pensieve. Her husband was quite pale in the face too after what he saw. Madame Hooch freely gave her memory for Lucius to see. It would only help him to decide whether or not to sue her. Frankly he didn't have much to build on. He could take her down by bribing the minister but it wasn't worth it.

"I believe you are going to lead an investigation?"

When the headmaster nodded his head Lucius made himself smile despite his fear and sheer want to see his son.

"Good. Also… some measures are surely being taken against… let us say… similar possible events. Right?" The glare was unmistakable. It was either do this or you're going down.

"Well. I don't believe the school or Madame Hooch made such a grave mistake that would need to result in severe action to be taken. If we can agree she has her broom with her any possible 'next time' there might be… I don't see the need to take this up with the minister."

He went quiet after that.

Looking around the office.

"But. If something similar to this were to happen repeatedly… I'd be sadly forced to inform my superior. I hope you understand that, headmaster Dumbledore."

He hated this political nonsense. But he didn't know how to do anything else. That was the reason he worked at the ministry… manipulating people.

"Of course, Mr. Malfoy."

Soothed the old man with a slight incline of his head.

"Very well. I would like to get back to my son, now. So, if you would excuse us."

And with that, they were gone, headed for the infirmary.

"If Potters only survived to see this. They would have turned the school around until headmaster found the culprit." Growled Narcissa. She was tired of all those machinations. Why cannot someone just come and clearly ask, knowing they get an honest answer? The small talk, playing with words, half-truths or untruths… She hated it.

When the headmaster firecalled, she was terrified and it took all the way to the school to be told her son was actually alright, just unconscious.

Worst ten minutes of her life!

 **"Draco! Oh. Poor thing!"**

Once she saw him looking at her, she started signing. Not even realizing there was another boy next to her son. Both wide awake and staring at her.

"Ehm, dear? We've got company."

Whispered Lucius despite knowing his wife already screamed at herself inside her head.

 **"It's ok. He knows."**

Signed Draco back with an unsure smile, baring his teeth all the more once his mother hugged him. She was quite surprised. Draco told them about making best friends with Harry Potter but she didn't expect him to share his secret so soon.

"Oh sweet Merlin!" Grabbing the boy into a big hug too she clutched him tight. "Thank you for saving my son. Thank you, thank you, thank you!" But since Harry couldn't see her while she wept inside his shoulder, he didn't know what she was saying despite feeling the vibrations.

He was also glad he didn't take his hearing aids for flying, because if they wouldn't be destroyed during the fall, they certainly wouldn't survive the sudden income of tears Draco's mother was shedding.

 **"What is she saying?"**

Signed Harry quickly over to Draco.

 **"Do you want me to translate or can I tell them so you can talk to them yourself?"**

Too late, Lucius already knew. He didn't sign unless behind the doors of his manor unlike his wife. He had a reputation to uphold. He couldn't risk being seen doing that and Draco understood. His dad knew how to make up for it at home.

 **"You can tell them. I trust they won't tattle?"**

Draco saw his friend was worrying his lower lip but he knew he could trust his parents.

 **"They won't. You have nothing to worry about. Trust me."** Assured Draco immediately.

 **"I do."** Signed Harry with a smile.

"Mother, please, stop it. He can't hear you." Said Draco, making Narcissa back away a bit.

"Oh, did you get hurt in the fall?" She asked all of a sudden changing into her healer mode.

 **"No. I'm deaf. I can read your lips but you need to face me for that."** One worried smile later his arms were full of Narcissa, again.

"Ehm… Mrs. Malfoy? I can't breathe… My god you have a strong grip…" Said Harry going over his ribs that were broken during the fall.

 **"Sorry. I'm just so happy you and my son met. He's been preaching about you in every letter he sent to us and now… you saved him! I'm so thankful! He's our only child I would have… WE would have been broken."** She was so sweet and all smile.

 _Is this how my mother had been?_

 _No. I won't go there._

 **"You're welcome."**

Harry didn't know to say. He didn't do it out of goodness of his heart, for Draco's parents or some other noble reason. He did it for himself. If he were to ever see Draco die and do nothing to help, he knew he wouldn't live long.

"You cannot brush it away like this, young man." Said Lucius after getting Harry's attention, speaking very clearly knowing this would help the young man. "How about you come to visit us during summer holidays, would your family mind?" Draco was speechless. Father never invited his friends over and he wasn't allowed to do that himself! Now this!

"Oh no… they certainly wouldn't mind they are very… busy people." The way he said it didn't seem quite right to Narcissa but she let it slide, too happy to notice anything strange.

"Alright. Let's say a month? After your birthday?"

Harry thought he was dreaming. He was going to get away from the Dursleys for a whole month during summer holidays! Oh he was starting to love Draco's parents.

"That would be awesome, sir." Nodded Harry eagerly.

"It's a deal, then, Mr. Potter." And it was there, a slight curve of his lips. Draco's father actually smiled.

"Yes!" Screamed Draco full of excitement.

 **"You have very good pronunciation, dear. I can't hear any deaf accent How did you achieve that?"** There was no bitterness, only curiosity showed in her face, though her eyes said she was impressed.

 **"Ehm… Draco helped, actually."**

And so they talked some more, getting to know each other.

.

* * *

 **Now to your reviews:**

 **Aerind,** **Caracle, Ern Estine 13624:** Thank you very much!

 **AsorenRM:** Well... I'm pretty sure everyone wanted to punch him at least once already. BUT... please don't condemn him, he'll get better.

 **Procrasty:** Yeah I know what you mean. I read fics where Harry doesn't even needs to prove anything and they are okay. Or Severus changing out of the blue, after years of torture. I don't really like these parts. It doesn't explain anything.

* * *

 **Once again, thank you!**

 **Review, people!**

 **I won't know if there is something wrong if you don't tell me since the only help I have is - Microsoft WORD! :D**

 **Now you know why I need your help.**

* * *

 **Well.**

 **I really hope you won't kill me because of the Malfoys but I said it all in the summary. Or most of it.**

 **I really tried to portray them as an 'ordinary' family.**

 **Narcissa is a healer - caring, shows her emotions, is open with her son.**

 **Lucius has a face to keep but at home he signs too and cares for his son obviously.**

 **In this case I would say they are indifferent to house elves, there is no abuse going on.**

 **Harry will meet Dobby at some point, don't worry, but he'll have a different role to play this time. *evil laugh***

 **Okay, now If you aren't disgusted by my Malfoy family, keep waiting for the next chapter.**

 **So...**

 **Till next time!**


	8. The Slytherin forces unite

Let's start with...

 **NO, I HAVE NOT WRITTEN HARRY POTTER AND I CLAIM ABSOLUTELY NO RIGHTS!**

 **EVERY CHARACTER IN THIS FANFIC BELONGS MERELY TO JKRowling!**

 **I DO NOT MAKE ANY MONEY OUT OF THIS!**

And continue with this if you missed it the last time...

 **English is not my native language!**

 **Any review about grammar is welcomed too!**

* * *

Harry Potter - the storry teller/me/er form

 _Harry Potter_ \- thoughts, not only Harry's, but other characters' as well, you'll be able to ditinguish... hopefully

*Harry Potter* - parseltongue

"Harry Potter" - spoken english

/Harry Potter/ - speaking through a bond (Harry and his familiar)

 **"Harry Potter"** \- BSL, British Sign Language

* * *

Okay, enjoy the ride!

Let me know what you think!

* * *

 **Book 1 / Chapter 8 / The Slytherin forces unite**

* * *

 _Harry Potter_ \- thoughts **!**

"Harry Potter" - spoken english, Harry lip reading **!**

* * *

 **I'M SO SO SO SORRY! I KNOW I PROMISED BUT THIS WEEK WAS JUST A PAIN IN THE ASS!**

 **EVERYTHING JUST CAME ABOUT AT THE SAME TIME AND I COULDN'T COPE!**

 **IT WAS JUST TOO MUCH!**

 **I COULD NOT EVEN POST A CHAPTER WHEN I WROTE IT!**

 **NO TIME, JUST STUDYING, ATTENDING CLASSES, SLEEPING AND WORKING MY *** OFF!**

 **I'M SORRY AGAIN. I HOPE YOU ARE STILL HERE AND WAINTING FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER.**

 **:)**

* * *

Okay... Now TO THIS CHAPTER...

I really apologise to our most loved Potions Master for the ass role I write for him but I really need him to push Harry a little bit more.

For me... it's just essential.

I sure focus a lot on his rage and hurt and his hate for Harry.

Don't worry there will be some more light scenes, just don't get your hopes up, yet.

* * *

.

Over the next week, Harry was forbidden to leave the infirmary while Draco could attend classes the third day after he woke up. Draco came to visit after classes ended and during free period. They wrote the homework together after Draco took the liberty to explain the new material.

And in no time Harry was just and about, back in the Slytherin dorms getting patted and whooped at or congratulated for saving a fellow Slytherin. He felt like he was in heaven so it was no surprise when all went to hell.

Professor Snape called him to the Quiddich pitch one day.

That's when all the hell broke loose.

Harry had no idea what he was called for, least of all to a quiddich pitch but he went if only to avoid another detention. Professor Snape wasn't alone, the Slytherin captain was there with him.

 _Oh I so don't like where this is going._

Despite his reluctance he managed to get to them in a record time.

"Good afternoon, professor. Marcus." He was nervous, very nervous.

"Hiya, Harry." Nodded Marcus his broom firmly grasped in hand.

"Mr. Potter. After your stun in the last flying lesson I relayed to Mr. Flint what happened since I saw it via pensieve memory. Though I hate to admit it your performance was quite formidable, Mr. Flint insisted to see you fly." With that Marcus shoved the broom into Harry's hand.

"Show me what you got, Harry. This time with a broom that can actually fly."

With that Marcus picked up a ball and nodded to him to mount the broom.

"But first years aren't supposed to fly, least participate…" Harry wasn't sure if this wasn't some kind of trap constructed by the Potions Master but if anything, Harry was sure Marcus would back him up he was a good man. Well as good as Slytherins come anyway.

"You are all healed up and you have my permission to do so, up in the air, Potter." Growled his head of house. Therefore, Harry let his bag slide to the ground, mounted the broom and whisked to the air.

"Catch!" Smiled Marcus then threw the ball up in the air, he would have been good at baseball if he knew what it was, thought Harry.

"Ehm… What is the meaning of this?"

Harry quite frankly didn't want to just do what they told him. It was like a training and what he heard of the game, he didn't plan to participate, ever.

"Just catch it, Potter!"

And with that, he flew.

 _What is his problem?!_

He caught the ball, feeling like a dog, bringing it back to them.

"Another!" Whooped Marcus, not even considering Harry's tortured expression.

"I'm not some dog! And I have homework I must finish it!"

"Go, Potter!" That was Snape, so he went.

"Another!"

"Next one!"

It went on and on for about an hour and Harry was really exhausted by the time they brought up the gold ball.

"Catch it and your done for the day." Said Snape, releasing the Golden Snitch in the air, setting it for slightly higher speed than was done during school's matches.

 _Great!_

Taking off after the ball he kept it in his sight all the time. He knew if he lost it, he would hardly find it since he was at a disadvantage with his hearing.

 _Come on!_

 _Just let me catch you!_

Half an hour. It took him half an hour to catch that dam ball and he hated it. Flying was all the less enjoyable, he hated competition and team sports! Why do they put him through this? He didn't want to play!

"Again."

"But you said- "

"Again!"

Two hours later, Harry was quite frankly dead on his feet. His entire body hurt as he took the Snitch back, awaiting another round.

"That's enough." Said Marcus before his professor made the boy do another round. He didn't get it, he told him hours ago he would take him and not to do any more rounds. He knew the Snitch was faster since he couldn't even see it. Surely it was very strenuous for Harry considering he was only eleven. "You made the team. You are in." Said Marcus happily. Terrence wanted to focus more on his studies and Harry was just a present sent from Merlin.

"No." Said Harry, shaking his head, thankful he was on the ground again.

"Ehm… yes." Repeated Marcus quite unsure what Harry was issuing.

"I don't want to be part of the team."

And that… made both men's eyes almost fall out.

"Why not?" Asked Flint almost hurt.

"Apart from today's torture? I suck at team sports and I hate competition! You made me do this for four hours without even considering what I want! I won't join the team. This thing today? It just spoiled all good feelings I had about flying!"

Giving the broom back to Marcus he grabbed his bag, ready to leave.

"You aren't in Gryffindor so you will not play for your house? Typical. Just like your father." Sneered the professor, hate coming at full force. Such talent and wasted, Minerva would have a fit.

"Aren't you listening? I'm really terrible at team sports! I can't hear anything I get confused and mostly hurt! I don't want to play, end of discussion."

Harry was furious how dare he?

"Are you hard of hearing or what?" Snarled the man.

Harry couldn't believe him.

Did he really say what he thought he said?

"No! I'm deaf!" Hissed Harry so that Marcus wouldn't hear.

He hoped the sentence would knock some sense into his professor.

But it just seemed to make it worse.

"Detention tonight, for disrespecting a game I cherish, Mr. Potter." Ice cold voice as ever, even Marcus flinched, giving an odd look to his professor. What had the boy done? It was his right to refuse.

Severus was not going to go easy on the boy. He might know his godson was deaf but that was Draco's problem, he would not be blackmailed over it.

"B-but sir, my homework, I lost so much time already I'll have to work until morning."

Harry didn't mind the detention, he just hoped the professor moved it to another evening.

"You should have considered this before."

And with that he strolled away, leaving a very weary Potter behind.

"Ha-Harry, I'm sorry- "But he didn't even get to finish as the young boy ran back to the castle, tears streaming down his face. "Fuck." Cursed the captain. "Should have asked him first…" Thinking to the horror stricken face as he told him he would be joining the team.

He felt even worse once he saw the boy next morning in their common room, furiously scribbling some homework. With those bags under his eyes he must have been up all night. Four hours of quiddich, then at least three in a detention not mentioning the strain on his body. He was exhausted, dead on his feet but he still had the entire day of classes in front of him.

 _Damn Snape, could have at least given him a pepper up. Was he even at dinner last night or did he skip just to manage to write his homework?_

Relaying all this to both prefects neither was impressed with their head of house. The treatment has gone on from the first day of school, they never saw Snape like that. Agreeing that they would keep an eye on the little one, none of them expected the boy to faint the next day.

…

"Harry, what happened?" Asked Marcus who was just having a free period and saw the kid pass out right after he left the classroom to get some fresh air. He took him to the hospital wing immediately, staying with him while Madame Pomfrey diagnosed overall exhaustion.

"You don't need to wait for an answer, Mr. Flint. He won't wake up for a day at least, you should try tomorrow." Said the matron shooing him away, the boy needed to rest.

Next day, he brought the prefects with him, professor Snape said, he didn't have time. No time for his snakes. This really wasn't alright he didn't even check upon him once!

"How come, you became so exhausted? Don't you relax at all?"

Harry didn't know what to say. He slept all day according to Madame Pomfrey but it didn't help any he was still tired and he missed his detention.

"I do, usually but these past days I couldn't really." Said the boy looking even smaller then he was.

"Why not?"

Quiet. Harry didn't want to answer this question. He wasn't going to complain but Draco was beside himself.

"It's Snape." Growled the blond. Others looked at him slightly incredulously. "I'm telling the truth! After that quiddich practise you forced him into two days ago he kept Harry in detention until after midnight. And he gave him another one for the next day. Harry was doing homework all night even those that weren't due because he wasn't sure he would get a chance to do them. And he didn't. Snape called him right after classes ended he even ate with him then continued with the detention! He came to bed after he finished with the homework that was given out yesterday but he said he couldn't sleep." All the while swinging his hands Harry became nauseous he was sure those boys would laugh at him.

But they didn't.

"Why did he give you another detention?" Marcus dreaded the answer.

"He asked me to reconsider my joining the team." Answered Harry with a shrug.

"I didn't so he gave another detention. Yesterday I was supposed to have another one and today I imagine… too." Prefects were frowning, Marcus couldn't believe what he was hearing and Draco was angry with his godfather. Considering the young Malfoy and Harry's confirmation it must have been true. The professor certainly behaved so.

They just couldn't believe it.

This was their head of house.

Slytherins were family that was what he taught them!

Now he himself was breaking the rules?

Oh no, they would not allow it.

"I think professor Snape needs to be reminded of our house rules, what do you say?"

Only two nods came as an answer. Good. The man would pay.

.

* * *

 **Now to your reviews:**

 **Everyone:** Wow... Thank you for all those reviews. It's awesome to see that your work is liked and aprecciated. :D

I'm so glad for your response so please, keep doing that! I look forward to more! :)

 **Guest:** On the contrary I think that it's very real that Poppy didn't find out about Harry's deafness. Don't forget that Harry is a little bit genius - he can read lips pretty well therefore doesn't need to draw any unneccessary attention to himself. Furthermore, even if it was the case with 'muggle' doctor who was facing you all the time while they talked, they would not find out about you being deaf if you could read lips. Well... yeah, they would if they had your medical card but tada! There are no such cards in wizarding world... or I doubt they have the records transfered from muggle hospitals to the infirmary. There were also no check-ups so she could not find out that way.

Also... when she inspects Harry, she only looks for recent damage or open wounds, right? Imagine checking everything that happened to a kid from his birth - with your wand, the list would be enourmous and those child abuse cases you would solve! I don't think this works that way. Sure, there might be some spell but using it everytime? No way. It's like hitting your head and demanding an overall check-up of your entire body.

So... if you agree with me that Poppy only checked for recent damage, she could not have discover that Harry can't hear. His ears aren't really damaged anymore and there's no open wound, the information from his ears just doesn't make it back to the brain.

Tha't how I imagine it. It's similar to the having the deaf in the Wizarding World at all - I think that magic can't do everything. In my world, mediwithces do not make an overall check-up everytime unless it's required.

 **To all of you!**

You need to accept my policy when reading this story - **MAGIC DOESN'T SOLVE EVERY PROBLEM AND ISN'T ALL POWERFUL!**

 **Back to review:**

Snape is not oblivious. He jut doesn't want to see or know anything about Harry because of his hatred.

Do you notice immediately when a person is deafor hard of hearing? I sure as hell don't. My family is the yelling type - including me - who claim to 'speak' like that when we get really pationate about something. Therefore I cannot distinguish between a hard of hearing or someone just 'talking' very loudly. The deaf are a little it different, they have an accent but Harry doesn't and since he doesn't call any attention to him being deaf, quite the contrary, there is no way to figure it out really. Yep, someone could see them signing but Draco and Harry don't do that unless alone, or very discreetly. And if Severus saw them? He would think Draco taught him.

The viciousness...? Well,you are right about that. I made him a lot angrier than some might expect and since I push them together on a regular basis, there's bound to be a lot more encounters than in the original. Harry looking like Lily makes Sev even more angrier and it's different from the Canon. Now, you can get a little bit more INTO Severus since I write also some of his thoughts.

And really... he's still a good person at heart he just hates everyone,except for Lily and maybe Dumbledore... for now.

Also... I really write only about their encounters and thoughts Sev has at the moment. Were you really angry at someone? Even some kids, playing but really disturbing your peace or your sibling waking you up really early in the morning?

I am sometimes so in rage I think: They should all just die! - Okay, I'm not such a bad person to think that but I always go like: Slap them somebody or I will.

And I'm usually a flegmatic.

I probably... could... write a chapter only about Snape, a speacial chapter maybe? His thoughts about Harry, Lily and James? But not now, maybe later when Sev has a lot more to think about.

Just remember he's not so bad, he's just very often overwhelmed by rage at the moment he's in spot light.

I should have put up a little warning... well if I realized Snape is so different I might have but I still think he's alright. I hated him more in the Canon but my opinion is probably not completely unbiased.

Also... I'm going to dissapoint you but I don't plan on letting Sev meet the Dursleys.

My Snapey would kill them :D Or seriously maim them and I don't want that.

But... there might be a court sometime in the future and he might meet them there..., why? I shall not reveal.

Just don't wait for it's going to be long before this happens.

And thank you, I was really afraid about Dumbledore. Make him appear too much making him evil is not my intention but letting him free with the impression he's as light as they come? No way, hell get his deal.

:D

I hope I explained what I could and that you try and see it from my point of view but if not, you're still free to keep reading.

 **I really appreaciate all of your reviews!**

* * *

 **Okay... I hope I didn't drove you away with this extreme Sev.**

 **Just remember that in this chapter, Sev thinks Harry uses Draco's handicap aganst him.**

 **Trying to get out of the detention.**

 **But Severus is not going to be blackmailed.**

 **Draco told Harry about him being deaf - in Sev's mind, therefore, he needs to deal with the consequences of his friend, telling everyone.**

 **That's why Sev is so angry this time, not just because of Harry refusing to play, although it has it's share too.**

 **I don't relly know if it was Canon or some fanfic, but I think Severus and Minerva were like quidditch enemies? Sev wants to hold his quidditch cups and is enjoying the game. That's why he wants the 'Potter brat' to play.**

 **I made it a little bit extreme this time but don't worry, Snape has it long coming... in the next chapter!**

.

 **I apologise once again for not updating in so long but this week was just crazy!**

 **Okay, hope you enjoyed it despite Snape being an ass... again!**

 **See you!**

 **Till next time!**


	9. Revenge has been executed

Let's start with...

 **NO, I HAVE NOT WRITTEN HARRY POTTER AND I CLAIM ABSOLUTELY NO RIGHTS!**

 **EVERY CHARACTER IN THIS FANFIC BELONGS MERELY TO JKRowling!**

 **I DO NOT MAKE ANY MONEY OUT OF THIS!**

And continue with this if you missed it the last time...

 **English is not my native language!**

 **Any review about grammar is welcomed too!**

* * *

Harry Potter - the storry teller/me/er form

 _Harry Potter_ \- thoughts, not only Harry's, but other characters' as well, you'll be able to ditinguish... hopefully

*Harry Potter* - parseltongue

"Harry Potter" - spoken english

/Harry Potter/ - speaking through a bond (Harry and his familiar)

 **"Harry Potter"** \- BSL, British Sign Language

* * *

Okay, enjoy the ride!

Let me know what you think!

* * *

 **Book 1 / Chapter 9/ Revenge has been executed**

* * *

 _Harry Potter_ \- thoughts **!**

"Harry Potter" - spoken english, Harry lip reading **!**

* * *

This chapter is really short but I didn't want to put it up as a whole with yesterday's chapter and I certainly do not want to add it to the next one, so... there it is.

Enjoy

PS: I'm sorry Sev but you had it coming. :D

* * *

 **.**

Severus Snape was a very grumpy man. He felt bad a little for exhausting the Potter brat but not as much as justified. The boy deserved it according to him. Refusing to play again and again just to spite his professor. Idiot Potter.

The very next day a potion exploded right into his face. Slytherin and Gryffindor class, as suspected a Gryffindor's cauldron went off. He was right next to it when it happened and the fumes smelled really awful.

That wasn't the worst though.

Throughout the next few days he realized he couldn't sleep. He was tired, almost dead on his feet but he just couldn't fall asleep. Well… he could just not in his chamber! Those ungrateful cretins were even laughing at him when he fell asleep during one of his classes.

Points were being taken on every corner only Slytherins didn't lose any.

Pepper up could only do so much work and he was still so tired! Dreamless sleep wasn't working either he just couldn't understand!

Then the note came…

 _Slytherin is like a family._

 _You would do well to remember that._

 _We look out for our own._

 _You are not excluded from that._

 _We just wanted to remind you our core house rule._

 _Leave off of Potter he's only a child._

 _The potion is behind your old DADA books._

 _Sweet dreams!_

His Slytherins.

His own house took a revenge for the Potter brat.

Oh he was really angry.

Taking a few quick steps to his bookcase he stopped dead on his feet. It was really there. Bright pink and all so fuming. How come I didn't smell anything? And then he realized the weight of this moment. His Slytherins chose Potter over him. It was happening again.

 _I hate you, Potter._

Taking the potion off the shelf he got rid of it in his lab, then he closed himself in a bathroom. He had to wash himself thoroughly. He knew now that the explosion during his sixth year potions lesson was no accident. Only a very good student could have thrown the exactly right amount of ingredients needed to create those fumes. They completely cut off his sense of smell… no, not completely… they even keyed it to a certain smell so he wouldn't be suspicious.

Those bastards.

Clever bastards.

Bastards none the less!

…

Marcus Flint was a very satisfied sixth year student. Everything went perfectly. During the prank, professor Snape was so tired and grumpy he didn't even notice Harry over all those others who deserved his detentions.

He didn't even have enough cauldrons to wash anymore!

He was little afraid of what would come after they revealed what they have done but nothing changed. He wasn't overly warm toward the boy but he didn't make his life miserable.

Then the incident with a troll came.

.

* * *

 **Now to your reviews:**

 **Thank you guys! :) *cheerful***

 **Sev is going to see the error of his thoughts but it's not going to be anytime soon, sorry :(**

 **But don't worry, he's going to back off in Harry's 2nd year a bit.**

* * *

 **This was really just an extra chapter.**

 **I didn't have to write it but I did so I hope, you'll enjoy my present for you!**

 **Till next time!**


	10. SnapePotter duo saves the day

Let's start with...

 **NO, I HAVE NOT WRITTEN HARRY POTTER AND I CLAIM ABSOLUTELY NO RIGHTS!**

 **EVERY CHARACTER IN THIS FANFIC BELONGS MERELY TO JKRowling!**

 **I DO NOT MAKE ANY MONEY OUT OF THIS!**

And continue with this if you missed it the last time...

 **English is not my native language!**

 **Any review about grammar is welcomed too!**

* * *

Harry Potter - the storry teller/me/er form

 _Harry Potter_ \- thoughts, not only Harry's, but other characters' as well, you'll be able to ditinguish... hopefully

*Harry Potter* - parseltongue

"Harry Potter" - spoken english

/Harry Potter/ - speaking through a bond (Harry and his familiar)

 **"Harry Potter"** \- BSL, British Sign Language

* * *

Okay, enjoy the ride!

Let me know what you think!

* * *

 **Book 1 / Chapter 10 / S** **nape/Potter duo saves the day**

* * *

 _Harry Potter_ \- thoughts **!**

"Harry Potter" - spoken english, Harry lip reading **!**

 **"Harry Potter"** \- BSL, British Sign Language **!**

* * *

Well, this chapter is pretty long, actualy three times longer than the previous one.

I really think the troll in Canon should have been more dangerous, hell he should be a lot more dangerous than in this chapter too.

This is another one of my ways of an apology for the whole week without a single chapter, so please, enjoy while it still lasts.

:)

* * *

.

Marcus Flint was a very satisfied sixth year student. Everything went perfectly. During the prank, professor Snape was so tired and grumpy he didn't even notice Harry over all those others who deserved his detentions.

He didn't even have enough cauldrons to wash anymore!

He was little afraid of what would come after they revealed what they have done but nothing changed. He wasn't overly warm toward the boy but he didn't make his life miserable.

Then the incident with a troll came.

There was a feast celebrating Samhain one evening. Harry was acting quite normally even though his parents died so many years ago on this very night. Draco went with him to the hall where all the recent awards were. He paid respect to his father's quiddich trophy and his mother's potions award and then continued to the feast.

Professor Quirrell ran inside, causing everyone to look at him, as he stuttered: "T-Troll in the d-dungeons. I thought you ought to know." Then he promptly fainted, smacking his face to the ground.

A chaos broke out.

All students were supposed to return to their dormitories under the watchful eyes of their prefects. All but Slytherins who were told to stay in the Great Hall since the troll's current position according to professor Quirrell were the dungeons.

DADA professor and he faints.

 _Really?_

Once the other houses safely headed to their dormitories, headmaster told the teachers to meet him in the dungeons. They would take different passages as to not let the beast get away.

"Professor Snape!" Harry followed him out of the Great Hall. Others had full hands trying to calm down their housemates they didn't see him slip away. "Professor, please!" Harry was afraid. The man wasn't turning around and he couldn't hear if he was saying anything. "Hear me out!"

Severus didn't know what to do. He was supposed to guard the third floor. That's what they agreed with headmaster should there be any emergency. Oh the Potter brat was so dead.

"What?!" Turning around he saw he scared the boy. Well, good.

"He-Hermione Granger. She wasn't at the feast nor in the Gryffindor Tower. I heard the girls from her house. They said she was crying in the bathroom… Sir, she doesn't know about the troll." Harry really hoped he wasn't digging his grave. He didn't know what bathroom she was in. She could be headed to Gryffindor tower right now but he really didn't want to take chances.

 _Well, shit._

 _The stone is safe for now. Dumbledore didn't put it at the end of his little traps, yet. The only thing we would lose is the identity. We don't know who's trying to get the stone. We could find out now but… Oh damn the girl! And damn Potter! She's surely alright but if I sent him back and something happens… SHIT!_

"Point me!" Taking a hold of Potter's robes, they took a different passage. Severus saw the bathroom right away it was just the first one after coming out of the dungeons. No teacher was there.

He heard a roar.

Then the screaming began.

"Crap!" Tagging Potter along without meaning to, he barged inside the bathroom. The girl was screaming her lungs out as the troll was holding her up by her hair. Preparing to kill her with his club the troll didn't even notice the newcomers.

Harry had his wand ready just as Snape threw a stunner at the troll. It stopped for a while but then the club flicked down.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry wasn't sure it would work he only read about the spell and tried it with Draco. He didn't know it could work on a club too but it did. It swept from the troll's fingers and flew away. Still, he didn't drop the girl. "P-professor." Harry was scared shitless.

Snape was throwing stunner after stunner he even tried other charms but he couldn't get many good hits. Now the troll took her hands in each of his.

"He's going to rip her apart!" Screamed Harry franticly. He didn't know what to do when even his own teacher couldn't find an answer. And then it hit him. "Limus aque propagationem!" She was so going to hate him for this. Slime covered her body head to toe, her clothes stuck to her body even her hair was now covered in green substance. But it worked. Since her hands were now slimy they were also slippery and she just fell from the troll's clutches.

He knew the professor didn't say it out loud, he just whispered it but still…

"Avada Kedavra." The green light hit the troll square to the chest.

And Harry's world just stopped.

 **Flashback**

"Move aside!"

"No! Not Harry!"

"Very well then."

Those exact same words and the green light.

She screamed as it hit her and Harry started to cry.

 **End of Flashback**

The memory was gone as soon as it began but he still saw her. His mother laying there and her eyes. HIS green eyes so dead. Why was it that the only memory that surfaced… was this one? How come that the only memory of his parents… is supposed to be of his mother dying?

"Are you alright Miss Granger?" Checking the girl, the professor couldn't see any immediate injuries.

"Covered in slime but quite alright. My shoulders hurt but it's probably just a stretch." She said although she was still shaken a bit.

"Good spell-work, Mr. Potter." Congratulated the man turning around. He wasn't going to get any response soon it seemed. "Potter, are you alright?" Seeing as the boy was in a shock and crying he didn't know what to do to get him out of it.

"It was the ki-killing curse, wasn't it?" Stuttered the boy, his wand fell out of his grip.

"Yes, it was. Teachers have special permission to use it on creatures should a student be in mortal danger, why?" It was an old law but it was still affect.

"I remember seeing it before. My-my mother was screaming…" A sob broke out.

 _He can't!_

 _He was too young to remember!_

 _No way!_

 _Not this!_

 _Shit!_

Severus reached out his hand to give him a hug but the boy flinched.

"I-I… Sorry!" And with that, he fled.

 _What have I done?_

"Professor? Is everything alright?" Asked the Granger girl. It was all her fault anyway!

"Severus! Sweet Merlin! What happened here? Miss Granger?" Minerva was clutching her heart looking around and trying to figure out what happened, others rushing in right behind her. Pocketing Potter's wand he told them the troll is dead. He would need to find the boy. Later. No danger was lurking around now at least.

Relaying everything that happened, Minerva awarded Slytherin fifty points for Harry's involvement, then sent Severus after him. His snakes were already safely accompanied back, to their dormitory, he would start looking for the boy there.

To his surprise he found him in his room with Draco. In his godson's bed to be precise. The blond was still awake, arms protectively around the smaller redhead who was sleeping quite comfortably if only a little bit restlessly. "Did he tell you what happened?"

 **"Yes."** Signed Draco with one hand, the other still stroking Harry's back.

"Stop scowling at me I didn't do it on purpose." Growled the potions master, putting the boy's wand down at his night table.

 **"Not this time."** Acknowledged the young Malfoy. **"Doesn't mean I forgive you for those other incidents."** And he was quite adamant never to do so.

"He cried himself to sleep, didn't he?"

 **"What did you expect? That's the only memory he has of her! He was quite happy not remembering her at all!"**

"Slow down, you know I can't read it so well." So Draco repeated what he signed, a little slower this time. "I apologise I did not see any other way." Murmured the Potions Master, he was clearly annoyed at having to defend himself all the time.

 **"Don't tell me. Tell him."**

"I will."

 **"Good."**

"You need to wake him up and get him to shower. He needs to rest." Stressing out the 'rest' he knew his godson wouldn't disobey him, it was better to shower and let your body relax too. "Give him this before he falls asleep again. It's a Dreamless Sleep potion, it will make it easier to come to terms with the memory and actually get him some sleep." Seeing as the restless boy started to thrash around.

 **"Thank you."**

 **"You're welcome."** One of the few signs he knew, he used when talking to Draco. "I shall excuse myself, then. Send him to me after breakfast I know you have a free period. **Good night."** And with that he left.

Potter looked actually quite good the next morning although his face took some green into it once he came to his professor's office.

"Did you want to see me, professor?" His voice was just a little above a whisper.

"Yes, Mr. Potter. Please, have a seat." Gesturing to the chair right in front of his desk. "I wanted to know how you are feeling considering yesterday's events." Said the Potions Master not even preparing the boy.

"I-Well… quite good. Thank you for the potion, sir." It was obvious the boy didn't want to talk but he had to. Hiding it all inside would only make it worse for him later.

"You are welcome. Now tell me about it. What did you see? How did you feel? You need to talk about this, Mr. Potter. Less it will come bite you in the… your behind." And then he waited.

"With all due respect, sir. This is not something I want to talk about, least of all with you. I talked to Draco a lot and it helped, so you don't need to worry about me, duty accomplished." And with a fake smile he stood up and headed towards the door.

Turning around to give a good day to his professor, he saw him talking again. "I apologise for my role in yesterday's events. I didn't have a chance to know what your reaction would be. I certainly didn't expect you would come into possession of that… particular memory." He was talking slowly, trying to find the right words… were there any right words?

"Better one than none, right? Good day, professor." Harry's smile was as strained as they come and then he was gone.

"I am not so sure, Potter." But Severus wouldn't think on the matter anymore. Here he was willing to talk to the brat but no, he would not talk to him. Fine. See how Draco's going to deal with it.

.

* * *

 **Ern Estine 13624: Thank you very much for your review! :)**

* * *

Now I have a few things to say so that you don't get confused or ask unnecessary questions.

 **Please, READ THIS!**

I think you already notice I use the word SHIT a lot. Well, it is a substitute for the word F**K. In my country we say: DO PRDELE!

The word to word translation would be: IN THE ARSE? I think? The use is the same as for F**K or SHIT and I do that a lot. Discreetly of course.

Remember I told you I personalize characters? Here it is... Shit is just going to be a regular word because it just fits - in my opinion.

I apologise if it's too rude or you don't like it but it's going to be there. :)

 **Okay, now to this chapter:**

Slytherins are supposed to stay in the Great Hall.

Why?

Because the f*****g troll is in the dungeons and where are Slytherin dormitories? In those **** dungeons. So why would anyone send them there?

With only prefect no less! I mean... what the fuck? I just really didn't get this in the Canon.

You have a lot to do to watch over five kids when crossing the stree so how would you protect them from a troll? Sure, fifth years are tougher but still, this just didn't add up.

 **Some of you may wonder why couldn't Snape take care of the troll right away?**

Easy.

1\. He was more afraid for Harry getting hurt, therefore he stayed at his side.

2\. The troll was holding Hermione in front of him, thus, Severus couldn't send any dangerous spells, because he risked hitting Hermione if the troll moved.

 **Now to the killing of the troll:**

Yep. I made that up.

COMPLETELY!

But I think it is a good law.

Sure Severus could have sliced the beast throat instead of using the killing curse but I needed that for Harry to have his flash back.

* * *

 **Okay, I think I covered everything I wanted to explain.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the Troll incident.**

 **And I apologise to those who participate in demonstrations to protect all creatures from Harry Potter books but the Troll just had to die. Sorry. :D**

 **So...**

 **Till next time!**


	11. The 1st big Quarrel

Let's start with...

 **NO, I HAVE NOT WRITTEN HARRY POTTER AND I CLAIM ABSOLUTELY NO RIGHTS!**

 **EVERY CHARACTER IN THIS FANFIC BELONGS MERELY TO JKRowling!**

 **I DO NOT MAKE ANY MONEY OUT OF THIS!**

And continue with this if you missed it the last time...

 **English is not my native language!**

 **Any review about grammar is welcomed too!**

* * *

Harry Potter - the storry teller/me/er form

 _Harry Potter_ \- thoughts, not only Harry's, but other characters' as well, you'll be able to ditinguish... hopefully

*Harry Potter* - parseltongue

"Harry Potter" - spoken english

/Harry Potter/ - speaking through a bond (Harry and his familiar)

 **"Harry Potter"** \- BSL, British Sign Language

* * *

Okay, enjoy the ride!

Let me know what you think!

* * *

 **Book 1 / Chapter 11 / The 1st big Quarrel**

* * *

/Harry Potter/ - speaking through a bond (Harry and his familiar) **!**

"Harry Potter" - spoken english, Harry lip reading **!**

 **"Harry Potter"** \- BSL, British Sign Language **!**

* * *

Okay, here I go again!

Next chapter is going to be rather short again so enjoy this one.

:)

* * *

.

 **"Wakey, wakey!"** Signed Draco once Harry opened his eyes. It was Saturday so the redhead didn't understand why was his friend waking him so early.

 **"What's going on?"** It didn't happen often that Draco was awake before Harry and seeing him now, he was even dressed and done with morning hygiene!

 **"It's the first quiddich match! Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw!"** He was so excited. He desperately wanted to participate but first years couldn't without a professor's pass. Not mentioning they were forbidden to bring a broom with them.

 **"Draco… you know I don't exactly like the sport…"** Ever since the 'catch a snitch' training Marcus and professor Snape put him through, he couldn't even stand to hear about Quiddich, not even mentioning those detentions afterwards.

 **"Oh, come on. For me? Don't let the dungeon bat destroy your impression of the game. I know you would hate to play but maybe… you would like to watch?"**

Swinging his pillow at the blond, Harry let out a sigh.

 **"Alright… I'll go."** Putting his hearing aids on, he was prepared to flee to the bathroom when he saw Draco's expression. **"Hey, blondie? Are you OK?"** But the boy just swallowed and kept looking. Like he was staring death right in the eye.

 **"Ehm… Harry. Don't panic."** Signed Draco, eyes warily attached to the bundle that lay on his friend's mattress, right where the pillow was, before Harry chucked it at him.

 **"Panic? Why would I panic? I'm not** ** _afraid_** **of quiddich, Draco."** Signed Harry quickly, rolling his eyes.

 **"Don't move! There's a snake right next to you!"** Turning his head around, Harry smiled at Gavrilla who was just waking up.

/Sorry I took the pillow. I took the heat too, right? /

/I'll survive. /

And with that, she slithered to Harry, under his night shirt and then took a residence around his neck.

 **"Shit, Harry! I'll get someone, just don't scare it, they attack if scared!"** Slowly taking back steps, Draco was almost too afraid to flee and leave Harry alone.

 **"It's alright, Draco. It's just Gavrilla. G-A-V-R-I-L-L-A"** Draco's behaviour gave him a laugh of his life.

 **"Gavrilla? You had a poisonous snake in your bed and you named it?! Fuck Harry!"** He was out of his mind. That must be it, Draco didn't see another way. Who in their right mind would name a snake and let it set around his cervical artery?!

 **"Relax. She's my familiar. Professor Snape just forbid to take her into class since I can communicate with her telepathically and according to him would be a distraction from my studies. And she would scare others."** Harry tried to calm Draco down but it certainly wasn't working as well as he wanted to. He read everything about familiars if Draco just let him explain…

 **"Of course she would scare others she's a fucking poisonous snake! I want her out!"**

 **"I can control her, she would never bite unless I commanded or she thought it best to protect me like this!"** There was no way he would give her up. She was his first friend, his protector and guide. He would not abandon her even though it would hurt, parting ways with Draco.

 **"I don't care I want her out of our dorms!"** Signing this, Draco sealed his fate.

 **"Well… consider me out as well, then."** With that last sign, Harry turned around so he wouldn't have to face Draco and read his signs or lips. Then he brushed his teeth and put his clothes on magically. The first book he read through in a library, was a book with house and daily spells. It saved time though Harry knew he wouldn't be able to clean Petunia's house with magic.

Harry felt a tap at his shoulder but he didn't even give an impression he felt it.

"Harry, please, I'm sorry!" Cried Draco behind his friend, but he knew the boy couldn't hear him. He just fucked everything up. He knew about familiars! She was no danger unless Harry wanted her to be. But he was just scared when he saw the very viciously looking snake wrapped around his best friend's neck!

Well, what's done is done, he would talk to him in the evening.

He wouldn't be seriously considering leaving their room, right?

...

It was right before the quiddich match started that Blaise sat next to him in the bleachers. "Why did you want Harry to give up his pet snake?"

"Great, I assume the entire Slytherin house knows…" Murmured Draco with a sigh.

"No, just Theo and I since he asked if one of us would change a roommate with him." Sniggered the boy but seeing the distress on his friend's face he stopped. "Chill, we told him, we would consider it after we talked to you. So… why did you? Draco, you know about familiars, she's not going to harm him, or anyone else."

"I know. I just panicked and he acted like it was no big deal!" Exclaimed Draco, trying to put some guilt on Harry as well.

"For him, it was no big deal." Explained Theo from behind them.

"I fucked up, didn't I?"

"Royally." Laughed Blaise.

"You're lucky though, since Snape saw Harry in the corridor and ordered him to come, he's right there." Finished Theo, pointing his finger straight at the small boy who wasn't really watching the game.

"Alright. I'll go and apologise." Saying that, Draco dragged himself up and tried to tear through a yelling crowd of his housemates. "Harry? Can I sit next to you?" After tapping his shoulder and getting his attention he knew to talk quickly. Harry just needed to bow his head and he could ignore him forever.

"Sure. If you're not afraid my snake's going to bite your head off." Well… he kept looking at Draco's lips, awaiting a reply, that was good. So Draco sat down.

"I'm sorry how I acted. I was just afraid for you. I overstepped my rights, yelling at you like that."

"Yes you did, Gavrilla was quite afraid too, you know." That's when the snake came from under Harry's collar and rubbed its scales on his cheek. Soothing gesture. She was pure green then.

"I'm sorry. I'm afraid of snake's since one bit me when I was five. Couldn't hear my father yelling at me, it was too late by then. I still have a scar and I remember the fever." It wasn't an excuse, just as close as he could come with an explanation.

"I'm sorry about what happened to you, but Gavrilla is safe, I promise you that."

"So we're good?" Asked Draco to reassure himself.

"Yeah, we're good." Nodding, Harry smiled at him and then at his snake.

"So… Can I pet her? Does she even like to be petted?" Harry laughed right then.

"Yes, she says you can pet her."

"Okay," Draco took a deep breath, telling himself it was only a familiar, not a snake.

/Oh… these hands were sent from Merlin himself. /

Harry actually pouted when Gavrilla said that. Here he was, ready to pet her at any time and she just likes a stranger that came around.

"What? Am I doing it wrong?"

"No, she likes it. More from you, than myself."

With permission Gavrilla slithered to Draco's left wrist gaining a slight pink shade and almost purring as his fingers worked magic.

"Better come and explain this mess to me. All I know is that Terrence is supposed to catch the Snitch since they wanted me to take over." Beckoning Draco closer to the handrail he started asking questions. It wasn't actually bad to watch the game Harry just didn't understand what the point was. Basically, everything was up to the seeker. If the rest of the team sucked, seeker could save it by catching the Snitch before the opposite team scored 150 points.

According to Draco that rarely ever happens. More like, each team tries to have 150 more points than the other if the opposing Seeker were to catch the Snitch. "With me so far?" Asked the blond for the fourth time already.

"I think so…"

"Good." So Draco went on and on even as far as showing Harry all signs that were used for words related to quiddich. Once Harry understood the game he acknowledged it was fun to watch it. Harry mostly followed the Seekers or Chasers. He wasn't much for looking at Beaters and so many close calls other players had thanks to them. The Keepers were good to look at too since both of them had some pretty amazing moves.

They were both enjoying the game when the wind hit. At first it wasn't so bad but then the handrail disappeared. Draco was lucky enough to fall back on his behind but Harry felt as if some kind of noose wrapped itself around his waist, then it gave a quick pull and Harry went flying.

This time without a broom.

.

* * *

 **Now to your reviews:**

Well, about the warnings... you are right I didn't really warned about OC but there are only two or three of them I think?

But apart from the Snake they aren't really that important.

Also... the space for summary is quite lacking in my opinion, therefore I couldn't warn about anything and I hate writing abreviations because then it's relly messy.

 **Now to the chapter length:** Some of you inclined that those chapters could be a bit longer... well... I think those chapters are quite adequate. I'm not a professional writer or anything close to it so I write as I do. I hate overly long descriptions and I suck at writing them. I usually just get caught up in it and have to delete it because it's confusing. I know it's better when the chapter is longer but I don't want to mess the story up by adding some more sentences I don't feel confident in when they just feel wrong. I can't post two chapters as one either. It would be weird for me to do so and I won't do it just so you have more to read. Also... I post chapters according to what I write. I have written ahead a bit - really a bit. I try to keep myself a chapter in advance if I have a block in the future. Some part are really hard for me to write. I just have the image in my head but I can't seem to find the right words. I've writing to write another chapter for a week now and it just doesn't end. I'm thinking and thinking but the words aren't coming. Therefore I sometimes even split some chapters when I see it can be done - to give myself a little more time to write. It's hard but that's the way I write and it will stay.

Good news - the more I try to write, the more thought are coming. I have it thought through up till the fifth year, only some parts are missing but this is really good. It means the story is evolving already in my mind, therefore the chapters might get **longer** in the future.

Also don't forget I'm still a beginner in writing stories in English.

 **daithi4377:** Thank you very much for your reviews! It's nice to know that you understand what I'm writing since sometimes I just don't know if it is written clearly in the story. Don't worry Snape will get hit with the truth pretty rashly and in doses that will follow pretty quickly. HELLO REALITY!

And those flying lessons? I completely agree! But they aren't really crucial in my story so I didn't relly thought about them, maybe I'll put another lesson in but I'm not sure.

 **Guest:** No, Snape doesn't know Harry's deaf. I don't know which part got you confused so I can't really explain but if you mean the part where Harry hissed at Snape, he's deaf - Snape didn't get it. I wrote it in the explanation below the chapter I think, so look it up if that's why you are confused.

If I made a mistake that indicates Sev knows, I'm sorry and please write me where it is so I can look into it. Thanks. :)

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter**

 **Till next time!**


	12. Shaken but alive

Let's start with...

 **NO, I HAVE NOT WRITTEN HARRY POTTER AND I CLAIM ABSOLUTELY NO RIGHTS!**

 **EVERY CHARACTER IN THIS FANFIC BELONGS MERELY TO JKRowling!**

 **I DO NOT MAKE ANY MONEY OUT OF THIS!**

And continue with this if you missed it the last time...

 **English is not my native language!**

 **Any review about grammar is welcomed too!**

* * *

Harry Potter - the storry teller/me/er form

 _Harry Potter_ \- thoughts, not only Harry's, but other characters' as well, you'll be able to ditinguish... hopefully

*Harry Potter* - parseltongue

"Harry Potter" - spoken english

/Harry Potter/ - speaking through a bond (Harry and his familiar)

 **"Harry Potter"** \- BSL, British Sign Language

* * *

Okay, enjoy the ride!

Let me know what you think!

* * *

 **Book 1 / Chapter 12 / Shaken but alive**

* * *

/Harry Potter/ - speaking through a bond (Harry and his familiar) **!**

"Harry Potter" - spoken english, Harry lip reading **!**

 **"Harry Potter"** \- BSL, British Sign Language **!**

* * *

All right... I'm really sorry I haven't posted anything last week but I'm going through a block.

Well... not the usual one.

I know what I'm going to write in the next like 20 chapters but I don't seem to get through the one I'm writing right now.

It's been a month and it is moving quite slowly.

I have this hope of finishing the chapter this week and start writing again regulary but I can't promise anything.

.

I apologise this chapter is so short but you'll have to wait a bit for more.

* * *

 **Now to all of you!**

As you already noticed I reply to the reviews or any questions you ask.

You can all **read it** and I **advise** you to do so.

You may find out that someone had the same question and the matter you are unsure about will clear up right away without you waiting for my reply.

I'd hate to reapeat myself so if you ask something that has already been answered I'll send you to the particular chapter that holds the explanatioins.

* * *

.

Once Harry understood the game he acknowledged it was fun to watch it. Harry mostly followed the Seekers or Chasers. He wasn't much for looking at Beaters and so many close calls other players had thanks to them. The Keepers were good to look at too since both of them had some pretty amazing moves.

They were both enjoying the game when the wind hit. At first it wasn't so bad but then the handrail disappeared. Draco was lucky enough to fall back on his behind but Harry felt as if some kind of noose wrapped itself around his waist, then it gave a quick pull and Harry went flying.

This time without a broom.

He was thrown good fifty feet from the bleachers and the ground was coming close quite quickly. Harry saw Marcus flying toward him, screaming his name but he knew he wouldn't make it. Yanking his body Harry managed to turn himself around so that he could face the ground that was rapidly coming. He saw some spells hit the lawn under him but he sure knew it wouldn't end nicely for him.

Taking out his wand he knew it was now or never.

"Arresto Momentum." It was only a whisper but he put a lot of his power behind the spell.

He looked the spell out after their first flying lesson. Harry knew he couldn't be fast enough, at least not always. So he looked and looked, until he found the spell.

He just never anticipated he would have to use it for himself.

Stopping only a foot above the ground, Harry let out a small sigh of relief. Then he fell on his stomach,

from a foot high?

He almost kissed the ground!

After he checked that he hasn't peed himself, he rolled over on his back.

 _Well. Fuck._

Marcus was just landing next to him and other Slytherin players too. Raveclaws all stayed up in the air but were checking him over too. Turning around he saw the teachers running towards him, he was not going to like the attention again.

"Harry! Don't move!" Screamed Marcus, kneeling right next to him.

"It's alright. I managed the Arresto Momentum spell." Stuttered the boy, already sitting up. He was still very shaken but he could see the captain was relieved.

"You gave me quite a scare, man."

"I'm just glad I didn't shit myself." Murmured Harry, he had to stand up or he wouldn't later. That's how much his legs were shaking.

"What happened? No one could have pushed you that far." But that was all Marcus managed to say before professors got to Harry. Even Snape was frantic, throwing one diagnostic spell after another.

Once their head of house was assured nothing was wrong with the boy, he became quite frozen when he found out the spell he used.

"Nice spell, Mr. Potter. Did you perhaps expected to fall down?" There was no mistaking the tone.

 _You would have been happier had I smashed my face down and died, wouldn't you?_

"What?" More… Harry really couldn't manage at that time.

"This particular spell, how did you come across it? Was this supposed to be a prank? Showing us what you can do… again?" He still thought that Draco's accident was Potter's fault.

"Severus, stop it." Chastised professor McGonagall.

"O-of course not! I looked it up after what happened to Draco's broom! I didn't even know it would work because I haven't tried it yet!" Harry was in shock still and his professor was blaming him already. How fucked up is that?

"Let's get you to the infirmary, where I can check you over, now. Then you can tell us what exactly happened." Said Madame Pomfrey, sending Snape a pointed look.

"Okay, let's get back to the game!"

Harry didn't look anymore he didn't want to know what others were saying. He just wanted Draco, Gavrilla and his bed.

"You are saying it felt like a noose? That came from the front?" Asked the headmaster for the third time in the past five minutes.

"He told you already. All of us fell back, he was the only one targeted. No one would have hurt him and I would have seen if a spell hit his back!" Growled Draco, just thanking Merlin his friend was alright.

"Calm down, Draco." Murmured Harry, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Easy for you to say when you are drugged with the calming draught."

"I shall inspect this incident and search for the culprit, until they are found, I would advise you, Harry, not to go anywhere alone." Then he was gone from the hospital wing.

 _I don't like him using my first name. It's too personal and I didn't give him permission._

"Let's go. The matron said there's nothing wrong with you. You are free to go." And so they headed back to their common room.

.

* * *

 **Now to your reviews:**

 **Ern Estine 13624:** Thank you for your support!

 **Procrasty:** Well if that's what you are wainting for I hate to break it to you but you will have to wait (a lot of) some more :D

 **daithi4377:** I think this chapter has answered your questions. :) *mysterious smirk*

 **Guest1:** Thank you for asking, though I already answered this question once. You can find it below the 8th chapter - Slytherin forces unite as an answer to Guest.

 **Guest2:** Well... cliffhangers are needed sometimes. you don't want the story to become too predictable do you? :D

 **MessiM:** Thank you! I don't have any problems with my hearing but when in a shopping centre or next to a very loud music I can get pretty confused and I just can't hear what anyone says unless they are telling it to my ear directly. It gets pretty annoying really since I can't have a normal conversation if I catch onlz every other word.

Oh I think pretty much everyone wants to his Snape, now even more but that was not my intention. When the first year's finished I'll make a separate chapter about Snape and his thoughts or actions throughout the year. Maybe that will help? Hopefully :)

* * *

 **Now I apologise again since I have no idea when the next chapter will be up but I'll try and work on it even more than I am now.**

 **I'll post next chapter once the block is gone.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **.**

 **See you!**

 **Till next time!**


	13. To hear once more? No thanks

Let's start with...

 **NO, I HAVE NOT WRITTEN HARRY POTTER AND I CLAIM ABSOLUTELY NO RIGHTS!**

 **EVERY CHARACTER IN THIS FANFIC BELONGS MERELY TO JKRowling!**

 **I DO NOT MAKE ANY MONEY OUT OF THIS!**

And continue with this if you missed it the last time...

 **English is not my native language!**

 **Any review about grammar is welcomed too!**

* * *

Harry Potter - the storry teller/me/er form

 _Harry Potter_ \- thoughts, not only Harry's, but other characters' as well, you'll be able to ditinguish... hopefully

*Harry Potter* - parseltongue

"Harry Potter" - spoken english

/Harry Potter/ - speaking through a bond (Harry and his familiar)

 **"Harry Potter"** \- BSL, British Sign Language

* * *

Okay, enjoy the ride!

Let me know what you think!

* * *

 **Book 1 / Chapter 13 / To hear once more? No thanks...**

* * *

"Harry Potter" - spoken english, Harry lip reading **!**

 **"Harry Potter"** \- BSL, British Sign Language **!**

* * *

 **I'm so so sorry it took so long!**

 **It's been horrible for me too!**

 **I just sat at the lap top, trying to thing about a way to continue and when I did a little it got erased!**

 **I admit that the deletion of those few forcefully written lines probably saved the story. It was just so bad when I remember it!**

 **Anyway it just took me down so I couldnt write for another week.**

 **Then when I could... I found myslef typing a totally different story!**

 **OMG there was just so much on my mind that I had to write it off! Forty pages of a completely different story in a week dear friends...**

 **But it worked!**

 **Once I hat to take a break from the other story, I could finally come up with the right wording and continued this one!**

 **I hope you haven't deserted me yet.**

 **I also do not know whether I can keep up with the two chapter a week but I'll try to post at least one each week for you, guys.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

.

 **"** **Have you ever thought about… what it would be like to hear again?"** They were sitting on their beds in their room. They only had so much time before the holiday's begun and they would be separated for a few weeks. That's why they were alone right know even though it was Saturday and the middle of the day.

 **"** **Well. Not really. I remember hearing. Not quite so clearly but I do."** Really trying to think about this, Harry's thoughts wandered back a few years. He was blessed by the deafness. That was then but… would he like to stay deaf forever?

 **"** **I hadn't remembered hearing. After my parents asked me if I wanted to experience something knew… voila… I could hear."** Draco remembered that day clearly. The day he got back his hearing.

 **"** **Just like that?"** Asked Harry not really believing his friend. **"They just put it on and you could hear, you had no problems at all?"**

Draco knew he had to tell the truth. He didn't want to lie or coax his friend into anything, especially the hearing aids. **"I hated it at first."**

 **"** **It was too much."** Guessed Harry. He loved the quiet and he certainly felt lighter not being able to hear his uncle calling him names. All Harry had to do… was just look anywhere but his lips and he didn't know what the man was saying.

 **"** **Hell yes. All those sudden noises, the rustle of my sheets… I became… overwhelmed."** Yes. He loathed the day he was given the hearing aids. All those unknown noises gave him shivers. He could never imagine it. He just thought he would be able to listen to his parents talk, their voices but he wasn't sure it was worth it considering all that came with it.

 **"** **It must have been terrifying."** Harry understood. He would love to hear but only to communicate, to know when someone called his name. But he knew what people were saying to him now, without all the drama around. Yelling, whining or any other noises that would give him chills at night, he knew he didn't want that.

 **"** **It was. But my mother is a trained healer. She taught me how to manipulate them."** Said Draco, touching his hearing aids. **"Whenever it became too much I turned the volume down, or I'd turn it off completely. For hours. But once I had the possibility… I started to actually miss the hearing, the sounds. My mother's laughter, it was beautiful! I stopped turning them off so often, and as the time went by I found myself hearing rather than not. My aids were switched on for days!"** Draco was really proud of himself. He still remembered the fear of every little squeak the floor made but a few months later, he didn't even realize it. **"But I'm glad I still have the option. Anytime the world becomes too crowded I just shut it off."** Even after more than three years of having those aids, Draco sometimes found himself yarning to be deaf again and so he just turned them off.

 **"** **I'm happy for you."** Signed Harry. His hearing aids were only good for him to hear the vibrations or very loud noises. Well. They seemed loud to the hearing but for Harry it was almost none existent. He heard the cauldron go off in that first class but he knew no one was trying to get his attention that way. And he certainly didn't know it was a cauldron he just though it was a clap… he can't distinguish it like that.

 **"** **You could have that too."** Suggested Draco carefully. The last thing he wanted to do…, was to upset his friend over his hearing aids.

 **"** **I really - I'm not so sure, Draco."** He was scared of change and he was really frightened to hear again. To get back his hearing only to have his aunt and uncle yell at him? Only to understand all those insults and words they always use to belittle him?

 _No way._

Harry didn't want to hear, ever again.

 **"** **Take your time. No one would need to know. My parents could take you to my personal otologist, he would be bound by magic and could not reveal anything."** Draco didn't want to make him take the chance, he just wanted him to know about it and consider his offer.

 **"** **I don't think I want to hear again. I know who I am. I'm deaf and I can talk quite well, same with the lip reading. I have everything I need I have no desire to torture myself with hearing again."** And Harry knew that to be true. Why would he need hearing? To play quiddich? He didn't have any desire to play. To hear someone calling his name? Well that someone would need to learn not to yell but touch him to get his attention. Harry was sure he would be alright so why should he change?

 **"** **I completely understand. Just know that you have this option. If you ever have second thoughts, we can make an appointment and you can talk to the healer if you want to. He won't force anything on you. He and you can just talk about any possibilities or consequences it could lead to."**

 **"** **Thank you, Draco. I'll think about it."** And Harry knew he would. It certainly wouldn't hurt to talk and if he decided not try at all then who was there to stop him? His aunt and uncle wouldn't even step on him, least of all into the magical world so it wasn't his fault they would not know about this option, right? **"What did you like the most, after your hearing came back?"**

 **"** **Tough question, I didn't like much back then."** Chuckled the blond. **"The leaves."** He said after a while.

 **"** **Leaves?"** Harry was completely bewildered… why would someone like leaves?

 **"** **Yes. They rustle when it's windy and it kind of… calms me down, you know?"**

 **"** **No, I don't…, but I can imagine."**

 **"** **Is there anything you really miss about hearing?"** Draco was becoming quite nosy but this… this was still only curiosity, so Harry opted to answer.

 **"** **Music."**

 **"** **Music?"**

 **"** **Yes, now let's talk about something else."**

.

* * *

 **Now to your reviews:**

I'm sorry I'm not replying to all of you one by one but as it is I barely have the time to post this chapter.

Yep, I'm sorry about Severus again and I apologise in advance but there is going to be more. Just try and suffer through it really. I realize now that my image of Severus is different from yours because I know what I won't reveal just yet. Please stay calm and have an open mind. At the end of the 1st year I'll write a **speacial chapter** that will be just a collection of snaps with Severus during Harry's 1st year. You need to wait for it because I can't seem to find a place to include only Severus and his mind inside the story.

And I'm absolutely devasted that I made you dislike him even more than in the original! :'(

Those of you who like Severus, please, hold on a little bit more!

The time will come!

Oh, and I'm Czech. From central Europe. My small country is surrounded by Germany, France, Austria and Slovakia.

We are famous for **BEER!**

Which I don't drink. -_-"

Yep, that's about it.

* * *

 **I apologise again,**

 **that this chapter came so late but I got throught the block and...**

 **I wrote another two chapters today so...**

 **I hope it will stay that way.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **.**

 **See you!**

 **Till next time!**


	14. Let the Christmas holidays begin

Let's start with...

 **NO, I HAVE NOT WRITTEN HARRY POTTER AND I CLAIM ABSOLUTELY NO RIGHTS!**

 **EVERY CHARACTER IN THIS FANFIC BELONGS MERELY TO JKRowling!**

 **I DO NOT MAKE ANY MONEY OUT OF THIS!**

And continue with this if you missed it the last time...

 **English is not my native language!**

 **Any review about grammar is welcomed too!**

* * *

Harry Potter - the storry teller/me/er form

 _Harry Potter_ \- thoughts, not only Harry's, but other characters' as well, you'll be able to distinguish... hopefully

*Harry Potter* - parseltongue

"Harry Potter" - spoken english

/Harry Potter/ - speaking through a bond (Harry and his familiar)

 **"Harry Potter"** \- BSL, British Sign Language

* * *

Okay, enjoy the ride!

Let me know what you think!

* * *

 **Book 1 / Chapter 14 / Let the Christmas holidays begin**

* * *

"Harry Potter" - spoken english, Harry lip reading **!**

 **"Harry Potter"** \- BSL, British Sign Language **!**

* * *

 **As I promised, the chapter is here!**

 **And this time, we are getting to the point where I personalize the story since I love drawing!**

 **You'll undestand once you read the chapter. -_-"**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

.

The Christmas holiday were about to begin and almost every child looked forward to visiting their home, already prepared for the ride by train. Draco numerously insisted that Harry comes with him but the boy adamantly refused as he was already going to impose on them for a quarter of the next summer.

So… there they were.

At the station.

Draco, ready to leave but quite sad his friend wouldn't be coming with him.

And Harry, content with his decision to stay and let his friend enjoy a Christmas with his parents.

"And remember, do not open it, before the 25th." Chastised Harry once again, since Draco looked about ready to tear into it. "Me not owning an owl and not trusting the school ones with your present doesn't mean you can break the rules, got it?" Smirking at his friend's murderous expression. It was a shock for the young Malfoy, who wanted to peek inside, because Harry jinxed the package. Anyone trying to open it before the date would get a small shockwave coming through them. It was harmless but very uncomfortable as the blond found out.

"Sure, Harry." Even though Draco promised, Harry knew the minute he sat a foot into the compartment he'd try to break the spell that was put on it. "I'll be sending mine via owl, I hope you'll like it." Grinning the blond took it upon himself to ruffle the redhead's hair, as a revenge for those shocks he was going to receive.

Wasn't friendship just awesome?

"DRACO!" Trying to neat his hair back he hoped no one has seen his hearing aids, because the only thing covering them, was his wild hair. "Thank you. Very. Much." The glare wasn't even partly scary, it looked just really overly cute.

 **"** **Have a nice holiday."** Signed Draco discretely, then he just flung himself at Harry, trapping him in a fierce hug, not willing to let him go.

 **"** **You too."** Smiled Harry back, once he was free of his friend's clutches. "It's time, you should go," Harry didn't want him to go. There was no one staying in the Slytherin dorms, no one but him and his head of house. He was all alone for the duration of holidays, that meant three weeks.

But

anything was better than

the Dursleys.

 **"** **Don't think about it. I'll be back before you realize."** Signed Draco, looking out of the window.

 **"** **I know. Doesn't help any."** A sad smile on his face, he watched as his friend was taken by the train into a white darkness.

 _Thus The Christmas begins._

Not feeling overly joyous, Harry headed back to the castle, trailing after a fifth year Gryffindor prefect, who had the responsibility for him. Draco and he went to ask professor Snape if he could see his friend off but since the professors didn't want to go outside in the weather, Snape sent him with the other student. Harry didn't want to be a bother but was told the boy would go and see off his girlfriend so he didn't actually mind Harry tagging along.

"Thank you for bringing me back, I want to stay outside for a bit, so… thanks again." Said Harry, already looking for a good spot.

"In this clothes? Are you nuts? You have only the basic cloak you'll freeze! Are you trying to get me into trouble?!" Now the boy looked really angry.

"Ehm… N-no, I wouldn't. I have some heating and repellent charms on, I'm warm, I promise." Stuttered Harry. Once the boy tried his clothes, he dropped that distrustful smirk and left murmuring something Harry didn't manage to catch since the boy turned his back on him.

Harry walked around the castle a few times, trying to find the perfect spot and he did, it was just a little bellow the Whomping Willow and above the giant's hut. Setting up the spells that would cover him from the snow and any moisture, Harry then let the snow melt and disappear inside his little barrier. Adding a heating charm, he then took a rock out of his pocket and enlarged it. He found it a long time ago, it was the perfect shape of a seat, he just needed a spell to make it bigger so he looked for it and found one. Once he changed the structure of the stone, Harry comfortably sat himself down. It was like a pillow but firm so he wouldn't wobble around while doing his business. The castle looked magnificent and Harry just couldn't wait to paint it. Crossing his legs, he pulled out his tools… well, it was only a parchment and a graphite chalk, but it worked perfectly.

Deep breath in.

Big breath out.

Then Harry started to sketch.

After a while, professor McGonagall found her way into his little spelled space, of course in her cat form only. Sitting and watching the young man stiffly, the boy didn't even pay attention to her. At least that's what she thought.

He went through three pieces of parchment already, drawing the school, Whomping Willow and of course the horizon. But now he was making a portrait of the professor. The cat on the parchment sat neatly as the one before him and to the left, behind its ear Harry was just finishing up the professor's human face. It was beautiful and particularly cute with all those blobs around. Signing his name to the back, he wrote a quick note, saying: Merry Christmas. Then he pulled out his wand and tapped the parchment to solidify the piece of art.

One of the elder students in his dorm taught him the spell and many others to help him with his carrier as an artist. She was very kind and addressed him herself once she spotted his drawings.

He was glad he picked the Slytherin, he loved each and every one of them.

"For you," smiled Harry and put the now almost indestructible work-piece in front of the cat. Packing all his things in an instant he waited for the cat to look at him. "Merry Christmas, professor McGonagall." He gave a slight nod and then just run back to the castle, leaving behind a very confused but smiling and blushing Transfiguration teacher who was holding her present.

Once Harry was safely back in his dorms, he put his tools away and took out an old book. The day before, he was in the library and found an interesting book that was at the very back for the seventh year curriculum. He was looking at transfiguration so he would get some idea of how his skills would improve during the years at Hogwarts. That's when he found it, quite ancient and stained… or that's what he thought. The previous owners did a number on it but the book itself was released only 16 years ago. There was no registration number so Harry tried his luck. Asking the librarian about the book without actually showing her, she was bewildered and said there was no such book in the library, therefore, Harry took it to the dorms. He didn't even tell Draco about it.

 **How to become an animagus?**

.

* * *

Before you bite into me... no I did not research anything about the holidays in the UK. In Czech republic it's around three weeks, with the school ending on 22nd at the latest if it's in the middle of the week so I wrote the story in similar manner. I don't mention any dates or days of week so... hope you kept an opened mind.

Unless you want to inform me - which you certainly can, I shall write the story as I see fit, mixing in my own knowledge.

For example... as I've been writing the other story - as I told you last time - I had this amazing chapter about baby hatches - or babyboxes if you want and then I found out they weren't even installed back then when the Harry Potter series took place. Then I searched and it came up, they are prohibited in the UK.

Well that was fun. If I ever decide to post it I would have to explain since there is no way I am deleting that scene, it's simply too fabulous .:D

* * *

 **Now to your reviews:**

Thank you for reviewing still!

Since I read and read I know what it's like to wait for another chapter.

I mostly read completed stories but how can I know whether there is a finished sequel, right?

Well.

It might have been hard to understand the last chapter... I mean who wouldn't have wanted their hearing back, right?

If you are still strugling to comprehend that, imagine the worst moment of your life where someone insulted you constantly, again and again. Or you got a spanking from your parents. Think about it an entire day, write a note or something that would remind you and think about. I can guarantee your day will be very shitty. And if being deaf made you feel at least better? Helped you ignore all those insults that make you feel like committing suicide 24/7? I think that then, you would really think about it. Don't forget Harry's still young and doesn't think about what would be better for him in the future. :)

Thank you for saying my grammar is sometimes better than most americans, that made me smile :D But if you see some issues as you say, please correct me! I can't improve my skills unless you point it out since clearly... I can't see the mistakes. I'm sorry you hate my Snapey, wait a little bit more, everything will smooth over once I write the special chapter about Severus only. :)

I was writing stories in Czech for some time but no one ever saw them. We are quite a small country and I knew no one ever visited the site but here, it's amazing! Since I am studying English I thought, why not? I had to write an essay on one story and when I read it later I thought... that ain't that bad. I translated one of my stories first - Are you really dead, my lover? But that wasn't quite what I was looking for. Writing in english from scratch was way more better and this is actually my first story.

Trust me, if you study your major in another language you'll learn to think in that language. I think my vocabulary is way more better while I talk english rather than czech :D It's sad I know but except for everyday speech - which I don't do much since all my subject are in english - I don't use czech. Books... all in english, songs... 99 percent english, the rest is spanish, korean, japanese, some even czech! So yeah, English rules!

But the school is frustrating -_-"

Well, that's about it.

 **Thank you for all the support!**

Love you all.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **And my rambling if you read it - I hope you did :)**

 **Next update hopefully soon!**

OMG I just looked at my clock... **It's only half past eight! :O**

 **Sorry, I usually uptade way more later, like around midnight, mostly after midnight.**

 **A tear just escaped my eye... I'm so proud of myself.**

 **I finally found some free time!**

 **.**

 **See you!**

 **Till next time!**


	15. Past the breaking point

Let's start with...

 **NO, I HAVE NOT WRITTEN HARRY POTTER AND I CLAIM ABSOLUTELY NO RIGHTS!**

 **EVERY CHARACTER IN THIS FANFIC BELONGS MERELY TO JKRowling!**

 **I DO NOT MAKE ANY MONEY OUT OF THIS!**

And continue with this if you missed it the last time...

 **English is not my native language!**

 **Any review about grammar is welcomed too!**

* * *

Harry Potter - the storry teller/me/er form

 _Harry Potter_ \- thoughts, not only Harry's, but other characters' as well, you'll be able to distinguish... hopefully

*Harry Potter* - parseltongue

"Harry Potter" - spoken english

/Harry Potter/ - speaking through a bond (Harry and his familiar)

 **"Harry Potter"** \- BSL, British Sign Language

* * *

Okay, enjoy the ride!

Let me know what you think!

* * *

 **Book 1 / Chapter 15 / Past the breaking point**

* * *

"Harry Potter" - spoken english, Harry lip reading **!**

 **"Harry Potter"** \- BSL, British Sign Language **!**

* * *

 **As I promised, the chapter is here!**

Well, prepare yourselves.

 **Snape's an arselhole in thihs one... AGAIN!**

Don't worry, I have maybe another two or three encounters in mind where he's an ass but then... who knows? O.o *evil laugh*

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

.

 **How to become an animagus?**

The book itself was quite blank, there were only rough instructions on meditation in the first chapter. But the reason he took it was because of notes that were scribbled in there. Sometimes even pages of thoughts and instructions that differed from the book. And so Harry meditated that morning, trying to let his magic flow and search for his inner guardian. When he was done three hours later, he knew that it would be a fast canine but no bigger than a wolf. He also got a lot of red colour, well it fitted his hair at least.

After a bit of a stretching he decided to go and grab a bite since it was nearing lunch time. Upon entering the Great Hall, he was met with a big surprise. There were no house tables, even the table only professors used was gone. Only a little round table was present. The headmaster and his head of house were there, also the transfiguration teacher who smiled at him broadly. He gave an awkward smile back and proceeded to sit next to his professor…, well, not right next to the professor, he let one free seat between professor Snape and himself, just to be sure. He certainly didn't want to be seated next to the cat animagus, she would probably try and make a conversation but reading lips of the person next to you, trying to eat and not look totally like an idiot? A hard task… very hard task, that's why Draco took up to sitting opposite of him, rather than on the neighbouring seat.

There were some other students, only 6 or so more. Only one 1st year from Gryffindor, others were older than fourth year. But Harry was sure he spotted two red headed twins earlier from 3rd year, though they weren't at dinner.

"-thank you, Harry." He caught only the end of her speech, probably, since he noticed only later, when she looked at him directly, that she was talking to him.

 _Honestly… does everyone think I have the same hearing aids as Draco?_

 _Or do they simply choose to ignore the fact that I am deaf?_

"You are welcome, professor," slight nod and a strained smile. He just hoped she wouldn't address him anymore.

"What is it you are thanking for, Minerva?" Bloody headmaster, he must have talked! Now everyone was listening including the students and his head of house.

"Oh, Harry here gave me a painting earlier today. It was really beautiful." She said, she was glowing almost. Meanwhile, Harry tried to stuff the dinner quickly inside his mouth, so that he could leave before she started showing it off.

"Really… Could I see it?" Inwardly cringing, Harry stopped with the stuffing, it was too late. Trying to keep a hold of the conversation he didn't even notice the 1st year Gryffindor mumble something nasty about him being in the spotlight all the time.

"Please refrain from showing the painting, professor McGonagall, I would like to keep my appetite." Growled the Potions Master, obviously avoiding his student's eyes.

He hated the brat.

He looked like his mother.

Talked like his mother.

Even painted like his mother if Minerva's expression was anything to go by.

But he acted like his damned bully of a father.

"Oh, don't be jealous, Severus, you have other talents." Giggled the deputy remembering his art as a student while searching through her habit. She enlarged the sketch and passed it along to headmaster.

Harry couldn't read his lips when his face was hidden by the parchment, so he was quite stressed when the man looked at him, clearly waiting for him to speak.

 _Really? Make it all the harder for me, why don't you? Petunia send you a letter explaining my situation through the giant chaperone you sent for me, do you test me? Do you think I'm lying and can hear?_

"I'm sorry I must have spaced out, did you ask something, headmaster?" Hoping it would pass without any suspicion he watched the old man. In the corner of the eye he noticed his head of house murmur something like the word: typical, before fully concentrating on the headmaster again.

"I said, you have a real talent. Did you attend an art class at your primary school?"

An art class? And who would have paid for it, Vernon? Don't make me laugh.

"Thank you and no, I never attended any art class. My relatives didn't think it would be a good option to distract myself from other classes since my grades were already suffering." Repeating the lie Petunia made up on the spot when she was contacted by the home room teacher, he stifled a sad sigh when she forbade him to ever draw again. And he hadn't, afraid of a beating, up until he met Draco who made him feel safe and pick up the drawing again. He still remembered the pain when his uncle broke two of his fingers for trying to be better than their Dudders.

"Do you believe your grade's aren't suffering now?" Snarled the Potions Master.

That was a testy question.

He was a top student if one didn't include potions.

"They are certainly much better than at primary school." Whispered Harry, then taking his last bite.

"Shush Severus, he's a genius!" Chastised the transfiguration teacher, making the young Slytherin blush, again.

"Not in my class, he is not, his grade is barely Acceptable and I'm quite lenient." The hiss couldn't be mistaken. "It seems that I'm the only one fair here, whereas other teachers decided to cuddle our star and give him grades he does not deserve." When his eyes landed on Harry himself, he was quite sick to his stomach. Not waiting for anyone else to add on the pile he made his excuses and chose a quick stride out of the Hall.

He knew he wasn't anything extra but no one cuddled him! He checked his answers with Draco after every test, being paranoid since the blond told him of his past and everybody's hero fixation. But it still hurt considering he and Draco switched their potions essays. Harry was so down after he got a bad grade. When Draco read it he said his godfather was being unfair that he was supposed to have a better classification than him. But Harry wouldn't have it, feeling really down. That's why Draco talked him into swapping the essays. Took him a long time to persuade Harry but he did it in the end. It was an Outstanding and the one after that also. On the other hand, Draco's essays took a huge hit with Harry's name on it, only reaching Acceptable. Well, it wasn't different from his other grades so why should he work himself over it? That's what he thought then but now it only hurt. He was about to turn the corner when he walked into something…, or rather someone.

"Watch where you are going, Potter." Snarled the other 1st year nastily.

.

* * *

 **Now to your reviews:**

 **First of all, thank you all for sticking with me and the story!**

Some of your reviews make my day and this time, one even made me laugh right in the middle of a lecture! (I mean that it was funny not ridiculous)

 **I'm so sorry about Snape.**

On my defense... I really want to built up the tension between those two before the truth comes out.

This chapter is also the beginning of Harry's change.

I know you all love the innnocent little boy who can cross the mountains without breaking a sweat but I need to toughen him up a little more.

 **Next chapter is going to toughen him up.**

 **Ups... spoiler alert?**

You must wait and see. :)

* * *

 **I managed to update within a week again and I'm happy about that but my exams are coming closer and closer.**

 **It's possible I won't be able to update the story but I'll try.**

 **.**

 **See you!**

 **Till next time!**


	16. Being Slytherin means being evil, what?

Let's start with...

 **NO, I HAVE NOT WRITTEN HARRY POTTER AND I CLAIM ABSOLUTELY NO RIGHTS!**

 **EVERY CHARACTER IN THIS FANFIC BELONGS MERELY TO JKRowling!**

 **I DO NOT MAKE ANY MONEY OUT OF THIS!**

And continue with this if you missed it the last time...

 **English is not my native language!**

 **Any review about grammar is welcomed too!**

* * *

Harry Potter - the storry teller/me/er form

 _Harry Potter_ \- thoughts, not only Harry's, but other characters' as well, you'll be able to distinguish... hopefully

*Harry Potter* - parseltongue

"Harry Potter" - spoken english

/Harry Potter/ - speaking through a bond (Harry and his familiar)

 **"Harry Potter"** \- BSL, British Sign Language

* * *

Okay, enjoy the ride!

Let me know what you think!

* * *

 **Book 1 / Chapter 16 / Being Slytherin means being evil... what a piece of crap!**

* * *

Hi people!

Hopefully... you haven't forgotten about me and still check this story.

I'm really sorry I haven't posted anything in such long while and I'm not very cheerfull about sying that...

this pause might and probably will continue for another month.

I still have about six exams I need to pass and all of them had been set for January... I'm really sorry.

* * *

 **Well, to cut the small talk and my appologies...**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Hope you'll like it.**

* * *

.

"Watch where you are going, Potter." Snarled the other 1st year nastily.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't think anyone's going to be here." Said Harry quickly, propping himself back up on his feet. He was feeling very depressed right now, he just wanted to get to his dorms.

"Feeling almighty aren't we, Potter. Do you think it's okay to stroll around hitting people?" He was angry and momentarily gripping Harry's shirt at the front.

"I-I said I'm sorry I didn't mean to." Harry was getting scarred, the ginger headed Gryffindor looked very angry and vicious and was twice his size not to mention his height. He towered over Harry, at least by a head.

"Of course you meant to, you're a Slytherin, you filth always mean it." He pushed Harry away and pulled out his wand at him. "Is it true your family didn't want you for Christmas? You must be a real evil if your own family doesn't want you home." Smirked the boy, hitting a very sore spot.

"You don't know a thing about me!" Screamed Harry, anger and hurt mixing together, completely forgetting his tactic of not responding to any bullies.

"I know enough! Parroting around like you own the place. Disrespecting Hooch's word not to fly with no retribution. Other teachers holding a protective hand over your head, making you seem perfect! You are just a lie!

Boy-who-live-to-be-a-slimy-Slytherin."

Repeating the title of the Daily Prophet that came the very next day after sorting, Ron Weasley was quite proud of himself, seeing the other boy at the verge of tears.

"My folks at least want me at home, but were given an opportunity to visit my brother Charlie in Romania. Given an opportunity, you hear! Because someone just can't throw his money around and get everything like you spoiled cunts, the both of you!" Taking a swing at Harry's jaw, the boy didn't get a chance to react, he crumbled down like a house of cards. Afraid of being hit again he quickly turned around and scooped back a little, tears streaming down his cheeks because of the pain.

"You know nothing. Not about me, nor about Draco. He's thousand times better than you, bully!" Harry was afraid, but he would rather die than betray his friend. He would die of shame and wouldn't be able to look the blond in the eye if he didn't say anything in his defence.

"Shut up! I know I'm right!" Kneeling down he delivered another hit and another. Using only his right hand, Harry's left cheek and jaw were in agony.

"You don't even know how to fight back." Snarled the boy, letting go of the bloodied Potter, duly noting he didn't break his nose. "Shame that it was you scum, that got such amazing parents. I pity they got you as a son. They would be probably very disappointed right now." And that last sentence, broke Harry down.

 _Disappointed?_

 _But I knew that already._

 _Vernon and Petunia told me many times I'm a disappointment, a freak._

 _But I am also survivor._

 _I cannot be perfect._

Slowly standing up, Harry ignored the boy's other rant by not looking at him and made his way deeper to the dungeons. He was followed, naturally and met the ground few times too, thanks to the other boy pushing him down constantly. But instead of leading the boy to his common room, he went further to the dungeons, then he broke into a run, taking few turns that were necessary in his plan, until he lost the boy.

 _Try and get out of the dungeons now._

Returning back to the common room, Harry was smirking, the boy would be lost until someone came for him. The only one who knew dungeons that well was his head of house, Slytherins and headmaster, probably.

Harry decided that day.

He was done playing nice.

The world was vicious.

Full of even worse people.

And Harry was a survivor.

That day, Harry decided to be a true Slytherin. Someone who could slip into anyone's good graces if he needed to, gaining trust but never giving it. He was a survivor. He had Gavrilla and he had Draco, that was enough in his book. He would study etiquette and learn to manipulate people as he wanted them and he sure as hell needed to learn wandless magic. And read upon magical wards, that would enable him magic during the summer holidays without being spotted. With the animagus book and homework he had quite a lot to do.

But he would do it.

He was Harry fucking Potter.

He could do anything.

He **will** do anything.

Checking his face in the mirror he saw a few bruises already creating there, he concealed it. That was one of the few charms he looked up once he heard of it. His back was covered by scars of his uncle's belt or aunt's burns, he had to cover them before changing or showering, just in case anyone saw them.

After he washed his face, he sat down to do this homework quickly. He had done some while Draco was still here, they usually did it together but since he was away for the holiday, they just did the one for potions so they could swap it again.

He wanted to finish early so he could continue with the animagus book. Then he would try and find a spell that would make him invisible, therefore he could 'borrow' books out of the restricted section without anyone getting suspicious. He would go through the books the next day, ensuring there isn't anything on wandless magic, if not, the restricted section would need to do. If it wasn't enough, well, then he would sneak off to Diagon Alley and buy some.

Then something occurred to him.

Draco told him that Potters were an ancient pureblood line. Therefore, there must be many heirlooms and books. He would need to write a letter to Gringotts Wizarding Bank.

And he would have to write it soon.

The sooner, the better.

Harry didn't waste time, taking a quill he wrote a quick but very polite letter.

He made a trip to the Owlery immediately after the letter was finished and sealed.

The response came two hours later.

Harry was very pleased when he read it.

Checking the time, he scribbled another short letter, giving it to the owl that brought the letter back from Gringotts, he sent it for another flight.

He was glad, that Griphook replied so soon. His request certainly wasn't simple. All around check-up of what he possessed, every heirloom, every title, every vault and of course the gold and properties. He also kindly asked about any transactions done in the last decade and some kind of a guide since he had no idea what all those items even were! To his utmost bewilderment, his vault has been untouched under the watchful eye of Albus Dumbledore, who also happened to be his magical guardian.

 _Couldn't take care of me now could you?_

Hate sprung up in his heart.

The man acted all smiley and almighty.

Why did he leave Harry with such bad people?

If Voldemort was abused like himself and Dumbledore did nothing to stop it… he wouldn't be surprised if that was the truth.

 _Had you just came and checked I may have as well been still hearing, you asshole._

The other surprise were the vaults. He didn't have one or two, he had seven.

According to the letter, his father came into the bank before he went into the hiding and took a lineage test, then claimed to be the direct heir in line of all founders and Merlin himself. The family tree was included. It was only his father's, there was nothing about his mother, only the date of birth and death, and the statement of being James Potter's wife.

Harry could see how the families began.

.

* * *

 **Now to your reviews:**

Thank you for writing them but I don't really have the time to answer you right now...

I hope I won't drive you away from writing them, please do!

I read them I just don't have the strength to write anything else beside: Thank you!

* * *

 **Well I hope you won't hate me because of Ron.**

I mean I like the original books and Ron's funny in a way... his and Hermione's relationship is sweet but... the fourth year?

I really hated that guy back then when he betrayed Harry.

I'm not very trusting myself but now I have around five people that are my best friends apart from my family.

I've lost two friends like that...

one because I wasn't liked as much as her so she shut me out... mind you we were 8 back then but it still hurts sometime... we are... acquaintances now maybe?

I lost contact with the second... we were both at fault really... she couldn't be bothered to reply to a text and I riled her up then we were having a texting 'screming' battle. None of us made effort to... reestablish contact...

It really hurt me but I know I would never have turned on someone without reason. I am stubbborn but if explained I'm not able to hate anybody really...

I know I have more than a hundred people I would happily stick my hand inside a fire for... if it meant helping them in any way.

More than twenty I would die for.

The friendship Ron and Harry have... I couldn't quite believe it since the Goblet of Fire... that's my opinion.

Of course the man has good moments and he's not a bad guy... but I know I couldn't really be close to him and since I personalize things I cut him out of the picture with this scene.

I don't see Ron this way but it fitted for me to make him a lot worse and more jealous.

I never really understood the prejudice against Slytherin.

Yeah... a lot of bad guys came from there but making your child hate them...? What if the child becomes a Slytherin?

That's like being taught to hate gays then realize you are one.

Not that it happened to me I always have an opinion of my own... others can go fuck themselves...

It never really occured to me about poor Slytherins - some of them since a few are really nasty fuckers - until I was around fifteen.

It's just... it seems wrong really... to teach a child to hate only because you do...

I know I'm rambling so I stop now.

.

 **See you!**

 **Till next time!**


	17. Inheritance

Let's start with...

 **NO, I HAVE NOT WRITTEN HARRY POTTER AND I CLAIM ABSOLUTELY NO RIGHTS!**

 **EVERY CHARACTER IN THIS FANFIC BELONGS MERELY TO JKRowling!**

 **I DO NOT MAKE ANY MONEY OUT OF THIS!**

And continue with this if you missed it the last time...

 **English is not my native language!**

 **Any review of grammar is welcomed too!**

* * *

Harry Potter - the storyteller/me/er form

 _Harry Potter_ \- thoughts, not only Harry's but other characters' as well, you'll be able to distinguish... hopefully

*Harry Potter* - parseltongue

"Harry Potter" - spoken English

/Harry Potter/ - speaking through a bond (Harry and his familiar)

 **"Harry Potter"** \- BSL, British Sign Language

* * *

Okay, enjoy the ride!

Let me know what you think!

* * *

 **Book 1 / Chapter 17 / Inheritance**

* * *

Hi people!

You don't know what I've been through to put this chapter here...

I've been trying and trying to post this for hours but nothing was working!

It ended with me downloading the app to my mobile so I could add another document!

It was smooth after that but really... why is this happening?

I almost gave it up and stopped trying!

In the end, it worked out but still... this bug keeps getting on my nerves.

* * *

.

The other surprise was the vaults. He didn't have one or two, he had seven.

According to the letter, his father came into the bank before he went into the hiding and took a lineage test, then claimed to be the direct heir in line of all founders and Merlin himself. The family tree was included. It was only his father's, there was nothing about his mother, only the date of birth and death, and the statement of being James Potter's wife.

Harry could see how the families began.

Rowena Ravenclaw only had a daughter, and that continued for a while, therefore the surname changed many times and the people lost a track of the Ravenclaw's fortune.

Salazar Slytherin had two sons, the older died as childless, the younger produced only one heir. After three generations of males, the firstborn was a female. The mother died at birth along with the second child. The father, then still a proud Slytherin, refused to marry again.

Helga Hufflepuff changed her name upon marrying the descendant of Merlin, unknowingly, of course, she thought she was marrying a muggle.

Merlin himself has married a muggle but he was old by then and only fathered one son. Another generation was blessed with three children, the oldest son carried on the bloodline. With one generation of daughters, the surname changed again, to Cillian and came together with Hufflepuff lineage.

Gryffindor was a right mess. Every generation had at least 4 heirs, mostly men. It was very complicated where the lineage moved to the other brother or cousin because the other died without an heir. Some even killed each other for it. Then one heir married the descendant of Slytherin who surprisingly killed the man in his sleep, once she had a male heir. Marrying another, she gave her son his name, thus the Gryffindor name vanished, replaced by the name of Canigen.

A little later in the 16th century, Lord Cillian married the descendant of Ravenclaw, unknowingly bringing Merlin's bloodline and other two founders together, when he fathered a daughter. The daughter then married none other than Wulfric Benedict Potter, then an only heir to the starting Potter fortune, almost losing it for marrying a half-blood witch, or so his family thought. He would have lost it but soon, his father died without another son and the heritage came to him even without his consent, because he failed to change the will. Being blessed only by daughters, the eldest granted her father's wish by keeping the Potter name and passing it on to her new husband, the Canigen boy.

Since then the name Potter took hold and the main bloodline ended with James, now Harry Potter.

No one has known before James, therefore he was the first to have claimed the fortune of all founders and Merlin himself, it wasn't touched by many before.

Harry was dumbfounded when he watched the numbers.

 _The Potter trust vault: 51,125 Galleons 42,059 Sickles 27, 259 Knuts_

 _The main Potter vault: 12,459,458 Galleons 1,259 Sickles 0,000 Knuts_

 _The Hufflepuff vault: 553,259,259 Galleons 0,000 Sickles 0,000 Knuts_

 _The Ravenclaw vault: 259,598,975 Galleons 0,000 Sickles 0,000 Knuts_

 _The Gryffindor vault: 425,251,375 Galleons 0,000 Sickles 0,000 Knuts_

 _The Slytherin vault: 348,258,089 Galleons 0,000 Sickles 0,000 Knuts_

 _The Heirloom vault: 7, 518 items worth 1,258,2568,2548 Galleons_

Merlin's fortune has been added to the Hufflepuff's since she was the first one to actually own a vault. Merlin's heir didn't bring a lot of money to the reunion he brought a lot of wisdom, though.

The heirloom vault has been a blessing. The parchment listed every single item he owned and its wealth in the Wizarding World. The thing that caught his eyes was a portable library. Griphook explained in his letter, that it looked like a keychain. The small book with a zipper. Upon enlarging and unzipping the book, one should be able to step into the enchanted space. According to him, James put every book he owned, into the library, including every book from the founders.

That's why Harry sent for it immediately.

He also found out something about Wizarding laws. Harry cannot withdraw or place any amount of money from any vaults except the trust vault. He isn't able to manage any of the accounts, excluding the trust vault, until he's of age, or emancipated. He can manipulate with heirlooms but he has not the ability to sell them, until again… he's of age or emancipated.

 _This is really interesting._

While sitting and waiting for the portable library to arrive, Harry was thinking only one thing.

 _Only three more years._

…

Harry didn't attend dinner.

Flint took him and Draco to the kitchen a few times, so he went there instead. After the actual dinner has ended so he wouldn't be in a way of course. Eating his meal alone was quite refreshing for Harry.

Usually, he would end up with the scraps or an old bread, he would not be allowed to use any dishes. Eating alone again made him want to just eat with his hands and chuck as much food inside his mouth as he could.

But he didn't.

He knew it would only make him sick. Still, the urge the Dursley's unknowingly forced on him was ever present.

 _I hate them._

His animagus training was progressing very quickly.

Harry felt like he was born for it. Already feeling the bond with his inner animal, although he wasn't exactly sure what it was. He kept getting images of running through the forest and being free.

He loved that feeling.

After the portable library arrived, Harry used Snape's summoning spell and requested books on animagi. He was very surprised when a bunch of them came flying at him. For the second time, he used the 'Arresto Momentum' spell, avoiding a huge collision. The books came crumbling to the ground then, very nastily.

 _I guess I won't be using that spell for the book search._

Many of those books were outdated but it was an interesting reading. Some only mentioned a famous historical person being an animagus. But one, in particular, caught his interest. It was Salazar Slytherin's diary. He wrote everything he encountered or felt when he was learning to become an animagus. Harry could swear he felt some things that were described there too.

…

Waking up alone on the 25th was nothing new to Harry. There was a Christmas Tree in the common room but Harry didn't really expect any presents, therefore, he slept a little bit longer. Draco told him he would send him a present, there was still enough doubt in Harry, though.

It is better not to hope at all, than being disappointed or sad.

Instead of rushing down to the Tree to look if he really got nothing like usually, Harry slowly proceeded to the bathroom. Checking his black eye, he put another concealing charm on it, just to be sure. He didn't plan on leaving the common room except for the Kitchen but still, any of the staff could crash in at any time.

Harry thought about Draco and his expression when he opened his present. He hoped it would be enough for the rich boy. Harry didn't get the chance to visit any Wizarding shops and he didn't know enough about the Wizarding World itself to just order something and have it delivered.

He was a bit light headed when he returned to his room.

Wishing his friend would write him a letter, he was surprised when an owl set on his window. Tying the letter off the owl's talon, he recognized Draco's writing instantly.

 _Harry Potter_

It was written very neatly and looked beautiful.

Draco tried to teach Harry to write the same way but it was hard and very slowly progressing. The instilled handwriting was just ever present and when writing quickly or taking notes, Harry just couldn't concentrate enough to keep his writing so magnificent.

Harry took a deep breath.

 _What if it says he's displeased?_

But… it was an ordinary parchment, not a howler.

Harry smirked when he remembered a red envelope shouting at two redheaded twins. He didn't understand because he couldn't read its lips - since there weren't any - but the vibrations sent chills down his bones. When everyone was looking at the twins' mischievous but happy expressions, Draco discretely translated and Harry could barely restrain himself from laughing.

 _I guess I need to open it to find out, huh?_

Harry stared at the letter for another two minutes considering his options. Then he realized he was only getting himself more worked up about it. Stilling his fingers with his will, he opened it.

 _Hi, Harry!_

 _Happy Christmas!_

 _Thank you very much for your present! I love it. There are over fifty pictures! How did you manage to hide them from me? And when did you find enough free time to draw them? My parents were astonished as well by how well you can draw._

 _Thank you!_

 _Thank you!_

 _Thank you!_

 _Some of them are already hanging up on the walls but I kept most of them. I love the one where I'm with Gavrilla the most. I really don't know how you did it. You included every one of our friends with me. Even some of the teachers!_

 _You know, Sev would kill you, if he knew you drew a picture of him right? And those bats and spiders around! That one is one of my favorites too! My father literally had a ten-minute-long laughing fit when he saw it._

 _He and my mom already hang the picture you drew of the two of them. It's in their bedroom, they loved it!_

 _I was very angry before I opened it, you know._

 _I couldn't get inside and it quite hurt!_

 _But it was worth it, I see._

 _Anyway, I hope you don't feel alone there in the castle since I know no snake stayed behind – except for Gavrilla of course. My mother was really sad that I didn't invite you over and I'm sorry too. It just didn't occur to me! If you ever need to stay the holidays there, again, you're coming with me too! I won't take no for an answer!_

 _Away from all that, now, did you like my present? My parents sent something too, but they refuse to tell me what it is! What other things did you get? I got a lot of stuff. But I really like my new racing broom I think I'm going to try-outs next year! There was also a lot of books from uncle Sev, especially on Potions. I'll be bringing them with me so you can help me sort through them. You're better at Potions anyway. I also got a lot of clothes and stuff, that is boring. Hey, Blaise sent me a big pack of chocolate frogs! Did he send them to you too? They were delicious. Oh, and Theo got me a funny package from Zonkos's there are many jokes. I had to hide it from mom and dad so they wouldn't forbid me to take it to Hogwarts. There's like 10 jokes or so. A potion that turns one's hair into the colour they hate the most! That's just hilarious! AND it cannot be cancelled, it needs to wear off! There's more but I think it would be better if I showed you when I'm back to school._

 _Send me a reply, please, Aries – that's the owl – will stay until she has a reply or is sent away._

 _See you when the break is over!_

 _And Happy Christmas once more, FOX!_

Harry smiled.

Draco liked his present.

It was a good plan to draw Draco and his surroundings. He also included some pictures of Hogwarts. They weren't moving, though. He only had access to his trust vault for like a day or so. He ordered catalogues from all shops in Diagon Alley but they haven't arrived yet. He hoped to get one from the one that was selling parchment since it also got the special ink and a book with spells for the parchment used. Draco told him all this, Harry didn't know and probably wouldn't even be drawing if it weren't for his best friend.

 _Do not call me a fox, when you're writing a letter, you… blockhead._

 _._

* * *

Thank you for your reviews!

I hope to update soon so wish me luck!

 _._

 **See you!**

 **Till next time!**


	18. Christmas gifts and parseltongue

**NO, I HAVE NOT WRITTEN HARRY POTTER AND I CLAIM ABSOLUTELY NO RIGHTS!**

 **EVERY CHARACTER IN THIS FANFIC BELONGS MERELY TO JKRowling!**

 **I DO NOT MAKE ANY MONEY OUT OF THIS!**

* * *

 **Book 1 / Chapter 18 / Christmas gifts and parseltongue**

* * *

Hey guys. So I am finally updating again. I'm sorry I didn't post any chapters for so long but I've been struggling with my studies a lot.

I was prepared to give up at one point. I was planning to leave the country to be an au pair.

Then I cried, got a pep talk and threw myself into books.

Enjoy the chapter, my exams are starting in two weeks. I hope I'll be able to post something before the summer holidays hit!

* * *

.

Harry smiled.

Draco liked his present.

It was a good plan to draw Draco and his surroundings. He also included some pictures of Hogwarts. They weren't moving, though. He only had access to his trust vault for like a day or so. He ordered catalogues from all shops in Diagon Alley but they haven't arrived yet. He hoped to get one from the one that was selling parchment since it also got the special ink and a book with spells for the parchment used. Draco told him all this, Harry didn't know and probably wouldn't even be drawing if it weren't for his best friend.

 _Do not call me a fox, when you're writing a letter, you… blockhead._

Harry folded the letter and hid it inside his trunk. It was his first letter from a friend, first ever, since you can't really count in the Hogwarts' acceptance letter. He would cherish it, and any other that would come after that.

Then he took a deep breath and proceeded to the common room. There was no one there. A bit of sadness hit Harry in the chest. It was just so sad, to watch the tree so abandoned, only few presents under it. It was hard to admit but Harry would be glad for anybody right now, even for Snape. He wanted to just once open his presents while everyone looked at him, happy for him.

Harry was happy.

He got presents for the first time.

But he had no one to share this with. No one to tear the paper off of those presents with him. No one to eat breakfast with after that. No one to show off to with his presents. No one to make him feel wanted and not so alone again.

No one.

And Draco's arrival was as far away as ever.

Harry was surprised there were so many gifts. He certainly thought they weren't all for him, that some may have been mistakenly sent to Hogwarts for other children.

But no.

They were all for him.

As Draco said, he got the same presents from Theo and Blaise but there were also some sweets from Pansy, Greg, and Vince. Harry was also surprised that Marcus Flint got him a present, even though it was a Snitch. He also apologized to him once more for not stopping professor Snape sooner and wrote that he hoped to play with Harry sometimes.

 _Yeah. Not going to happen._

Harry didn't hate Quidditch, he just knew he would not be able to play in a team. He heard about the Seeker's game from Draco that involved only two Seekers chasing after the Snitch, that he could do but play in the field?

No way.

Unless he was threatened he would not play in a game.

Ever.

He watched the Snitch for a few minutes, as it flew here and there, it was surprisingly quite calming. After that, he picked up another present. Tearing the paper off, a deep green jewelry box appeared in his hands. When he opened it, he sat there just stunned.

It was beautiful.

Everything was made out of pure white gold except for the emerald of course. The chain was a little bit thicker than you could find with an ordinary necklace and about a one-inch-wide circle was attached to that.

It was hollow.

But there was this sparkling silvery sand in a shape of a snake that moved around. It didn't slither in patterns it almost seemed alive.

And a small emerald set inside the sand snake, instead of where its eye would be.

It was magnificent.

It almost looked as if the snake was checking him out, deciding whether to stay or leave.

*Are you alive?*

Harry wasn't aware he spoke the serpent tongue again but he certainly noticed the snake went still, only the little emerald drop kept sweeping over his face.

/He says he's accepting you. He'll be your new protector. /

It was certainly convenient to have a snake that could translate any other snake for you. Or at least, that's what Harry thought.

/Thanks for interpreting. Could you tell him… or her, that I really appreciate it?/

Looking at the necklace again, he didn't expect Gavrilla not to do as he told her to.

/Why don't you tell him yourself, Harry?/

She didn't say it to be mean, she was generally confused by her master's behavior. He only talked out loud when he met her, once. After that, he only talked in her mind. Not that she didn't like it of course, but it was sometimes really lonely not having anyone to really talk to in her mother tongue.

/Can he understand human language?/

Asked Harry astonished. Why would she suggest such a thing? He knew she couldn't understand humans but maybe the necklace can?

/You speak parseltongue. Why would he need to know human speech?/

Gavrilla was really confused at the time. Was it really possible that…?

*I speak what- tongue?!*

He read about parseltongue.

Harry knew about it thanks to all those books he read about Voldemort. It was not good. It was really bad actually.

/The parseltongue. The language of snakes. You're a parselmouth that's why I chose you as mine. You really didn't know?/

Gavrilla was genuinely surprised. She thought her master knew about his ability but considering his ears she shouldn't be.

*No! I really didn't know!*

Harry was losing it. Quite literally. His heartbeat quickened and body started to shake in fear, also pulsing with powerful magic. Then the snake in a necklace started to glow yellow.

Harry calmed down.

He felt exactly the same as when he drank a Calming draught from Madame Pomfrey.

*Thank you.*

The snake's light went out again, a slight nod was given.

 _Why me?_

 _Why is it always me?_

 _People hate parselmouths since they are afraid of Voldemort. If they find out about me I'll be doomed. Everyone would be scared of me…_

 _And they'd probably become violent._

 _I know it's nothing bad._

 _One of the founders was one and pretty strong too._

 _Everyone portrays him as evil too. So what if he hated muggles? The thought back then was that all magic is satanic, they even held witch trials and launched witch and wizard hunts. Of course, he hated them so what if he set a few snakes on them? That doesn't mean every parselmouth is evil, right?_

 _Idiots._

 _And just why the hell do I have to be parselmouth?!_

 _I just want to have a normal life. Become a fully trained wizard and get a job, preferably in a hospital as a healer. No one would let themselves be treated by me if they knew I could talk to snakes!_

 _Shit!_

Harry took a deep breath, thanking the snake once more he pulled a small piece of paper out of the small box.

The note was in Draco's handwriting as well.

 _The pendant is called Custos._

 _It is a form of very strong protection that is rare in our world. It's ancient so do not dare lose it!_

 _When it's touching your skin it can feel your emotional state too. It is believed to be enhanced with all kinds of different potions such as calming draught or potions for pain but no one really knows. It's been given to me by my grandfather… or rather it passed onto me when he perished along with the second necklace. You'll figure out all kinds of protections it has as you go._

 _The one thing I tell you though: If there is someone with a strong intention to hurt you around, the pendant will get warm. If an attack intended to hurt you is launched, it will get really hot._

 _It may not have an overly powerful shield that can shoot off the spell back to the attacker but it is enough to give you time to dodge._

 _Use it well,_

 _Draco_

Even though Harry just found out he was an infamous parseltoungue he was glad he figured it out so soon and alone. He trusted Draco but he wasn't sure he trusted him enough to share this secret.

Not yet anyway.

Again, looking at the pendant, Harry smiled and asked it to protect him, then thanked it once more. After that he put it around his neck, feeling a slight shift as the pendant's power surrounded his body.

Taking a deep breath, Harry reached his hand for another gift. Upon lifting it Harry knew it to be a piece of clothes. He unwrapped it and then took out the shimmering cloak, inspecting it from close.

It didn't take him long to figure out what it really was but he couldn't understand who would have sent it to him.

 _Your father left this in my possession_

 _before he died._

 _It is time it was returned_

 _to you._

 _Use it well._

Harry took the invisibility cloak and went to inspect himself wearing it in front of a mirror. It was surely a useful thing and he was beaming that he had finally something that belonged to one of his parents.

 _If it was true._

Harry took it off, realizing the sender didn't leave a name. If it was left to this by Harry's father, an adult sent it back to him. Clearly, they meant for Harry to break some rules and wander around the school. Why would anyone send that to a child?

Harry wouldn't have been surprised if he found out it had been sent by Professor Snape. Harry imagined the Potions Master putting a tracking charm on the cloak as if he would need it when he has the door to their common room under so many spells, he shook his head.

He would believe it was his father's for now but that didn't mean he would use it.

Gently folding it, then putting it away, Harry grabbed another gift, that one was heavy though.

He found out very soon it was a set of books given to him by Draco's parents. They were books on rare Potions ingredients, some of them didn't even exist anymore as some of the animals became extinct hundreds of years ago.

Harry was excited to read them, he was sure these books weren't in his library and he felt honored, the Malfoys had decided to give them to him.

He didn't waste any more time as he quickly replied to Draco's letter, then returned to his room to stash his presents away. After that, he aimed to the kitchens to have breakfast.

A feast.

Even though it was just for him, they prepared a feast.

Harry was happily finishing the breakfast the house elves had given him when he felt the necklace grow hot. Gavrilla was with him but she was asleep, he didn't know what was going on, so he did the only thing that came into his mind.

He dodged.

He was surprised to see a fist connect to the table, almost toppling the plate to the ground. "Are you nuts?" Asked Harry, standing up and waking his familiar. As he turned around, wand in hand but along his body, he saw two redheads.

.

* * *

So... as it's been recommended I cut down on the notes. I hope it's ok now.

To answer about the **BSL and SSE**... You raise an interesting idea but truly I have no idea. For Harry, it would be probably more logical but Draco was deaf since 3 years old. I cannot really judge this since I had no idea SSE even existed before you pointed it out. I guess you'd have to ask someone who knows about it a lot more than I do. :)

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Till next time!**

 **.**

 **See you!**


	19. Harry's done playing nice

**.**

 **NO, I HAVE NOT WRITTEN HARRY POTTER AND I CLAIM ABSOLUTELY NO RIGHTS!**

 **EVERY CHARACTER IN THIS FANFIC BELONGS MERELY TO JKRowling!**

 **I DO NOT MAKE ANY MONEY OUT OF THIS!**

* * *

 **Book 1 / Chapter 19 / Harry's done playing nice**

* * *

Long time no see!

I see...

Well, enjoy :)

* * *

.

Harry was happily finishing the breakfast the house elves had given him when he felt the necklace get hot. Gavrilla was with him but she was asleep, he didn't know what was going on, so he did the only thing that came to his mind.

He dodged.

He was surprised to see a fist connect to the table, almost toppling the plate to the ground. "Are you nuts?" Asked Harry, standing up and waking his familiar. As he turned around, wand in hand but along his body, he saw two redheads.

One was nursing his hand, glaring daggers at him, the other couldn't decide who to watch, as his worried eyes travelled across his twin, then turned variously towards Harry.

"You ignored us, we had to get your attention somehow." Snarled the twin, his hand still obviously hurting.

"I was thinking, maybe you could have tapped my shoulder instead of attacking," bit Harry right back as Gavrilla slithered around his neck, turning a cold shade of blue. She adopted a threatening stand and hissed at the two boys.

"We just want to know where our brother is," said the other one, still glaring variously at the young hero.

"And? Do I look like a seer or what?" Hissed Harry dangerously. He was enjoying the day thus far. He got presents for the first time in his life and he didn't have to cook breakfast, instead, he actually ate what was cooked for him. Now, these two had to go and spoil all of it.

"Don't play with us, you were the one who saw him last!" Screamed the hurt one again, finally taking out his wand but as Harry did a while ago, he left it hanging along his body.

"And who would that be? I haven't talked to anyone for a day, I didn't even know anyone was missing," said Harry, his voice calm. He was starting to understand.

Was the boy really that stupid?

It must have been the idiot redhead that bullied him.

Couldn't the dumbass just follow the way he walked when he chased Harry and then return using the same route?

Idiot.

"Our brother, we saw the two of you near the Slytherin dorms, you were facing each other, you had to have done something to him!" Harry's anger grew but he decided not to go off, instead, he sent the two of them the darkest look he could have possibly mustered.

"You mean to say… he must have done something to me, right?" The twins both heard the warning as Harry cancelled the glamour over his face.

"L-look," tried one of them, the calmer one who wasn't hurt. "We just want to know where he is. You can bring the matter up with the headmaster, he'll take care of it if our brother hurt you but we don't want him dead because of it, okay?" Wise words, if Harry had the boy, he might have been swayed to tell them his location given a few more hours.

"If you tell me how you found out where I was and how you knew your brother and I confronted each other, my tongue might loosen up." Suggested Harry wisely. He was not going to give them any information for free, he was done playing the nice guy and he didn't like the thought of them knowing where he was any time they wished so.

The twins looked at each other, conflict evident on their faces. Then they measured Harry again, they didn't really have a choice.

"We have a magical map of Hogwarts, it moves, tells us precisely where one is at any time of the day," said one of them finally.

"Does it then not tell you where your oh so saint brother is?" Smirked Harry as the both of them avoided looking at his bruised-up face.

"The map is very evolved but it doesn't show everything. We know about a few passages that aren't on the map and we don't know how to add them to it. It's possible our brother is in one of those 'blank' areas, that's why we came to you," explained the other one, who finally managed to inspect his bruises, disbelief clearly written across his face.

"I don't know where he is," said Harry plainly, raising his wand in response to the challenge.

"Fred!" Hissed the other one, trying to calm his brother down.

"He said, he'd told us where he is, he lied! Slimy Slytherin," hissed the boy whose name was apparently Fred.

"If you recall I said it might loosen my tongue. I don't know where he is. I didn't even punch him back if that's what you're worried about. I ran away before curses could fly. He followed me and I lost him in the dungeons, end of story." Explained Harry, putting his wand down. "Now leave me alone."

"Wait," said the other boy, whose name Harry still didn't know. He pulled out an old piece of parchment, laying it on the table, he whispered some kind of password.

Harry knew he wouldn't be able to hear it even if his ears worked but since he read the boy's lips, he knew how to activate the map now.

 _Interesting password._

Fred looked at him distrustfully while the other one just motioned for Harry to come closer.

The map was amazing.

"No wonder you found me," murmured Harry as he caught a glimpse of his name next to the names of the twins.

Fred and George Weasley.

/I smell a similar scent to yours on the paper. Perhaps it has belonged to a relative of yours?/

Harry looked at the map again, inspecting it more closely, trying to find out who made it but there was no indication except the nicknames.

 _Is it possible one of my parents has created it?_

Harry looked at the twins, wanting to know what they were saying.

"This is the dungeon. Your common room is right here. We know the area around here too," explained George, showing him a piece of detached paper which held some other passages of the dungeons.

"Impressive," murmured Harry ironically. "What do you want from me, then?" Asked the young hero, uninterest almost seething from his body.

"You are a first year but we know you can tell us more. Draw us all corridors you know so we can find our brother." Ordered Fred, not really thinking about negotiating.

"You're insane," chuckled Harry darkly, not really knowing if those two were serious. "Go and tell your head of house, or Dumbledore. They should be able to find your brother. You are known for terrorizing Slytherins, you already know where our common room is and now you want more? Not going to happen," snorted Harry as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Now listen, this is a life and death situation, Ron hadn't eaten or drunk in-"

"One day, two if you want…" Said Harry, cutting Fred off. "He can manage for another five days at least with the appetite he's had he has quite the supply," joked Harry as he patted his stomach. He pulled out his wand again when Fred made a move as if to grab his collar. "That was uncalled for," apologised Harry, making the two pause for a second. "The matter stays, though. You said it was a life and death situation, huh? My advice? Let the adults handle it. You have a map but it seems useless right at this moment. You thought about me but I cannot help you any more than I have, now is the time to tell your head of house," said Harry, with that he turned around and headed towards the exit from the kitchens.

"Oh, and by the way," called Harry as he turned his head back. "If I ever catch you snooping around our common room, the knowledge of your map is going to find its way towards **my** head of house, am I clear?" Harry waited for the two angry nods. "Good, have a nice day." And with that, the green-eyed mystery recast the glamour on himself and then disappeared back to his common room.

/I have to get the map./ Said Harry to Gavrilla as they returned to their room.

/Shall I retrieve it for you?/ Asked his familiar immediately.

/Can you?/

/Please, that is going to be a piece of cake./ Said Gavrilla, ready to go after the two redheads.

/Wait. You will take it from them but only after other students get back, we'll maybe have to wait until the end of the term, they would suspect only me if we did it right away. I'll be under suspicion as it is but when others are back, I won't be the only one./ Explained Harry, halting his snake.

The two of them talked a little bit, then Harry dove into the book on animagi again.

Knowing his form would be a fox, Harry's meditation now served to let him experience the body of his inner animal. Once he's learned to feel his guardian the change would only be one small step away after that.

/Someone is paddling their knuckles on the door. It's annoying./ Hissed Gavrilla suddenly, making Harry halt.

 _Was it the twins?_

 _No… it can only be one person._

Harry sighed as he hid the book on animagi under the pillow and took out one of the books he got from Malfoys. "Come in!"

The door swept open with such a force, Harry was sure he'd jump off his stool if he heard the loud bang. "Can I help you, Professor Snape?" Asked Harry, turning his body around and looking into those black eyes.

"Where is the boy?" Snarled the man, crossing his arms in front of him, eyes fierce as ever.

"I'm quite confused. What boy and why would I know where he is?" Said Harry playing dumb, as long as he was telling the truth, the man wouldn't spot anything out of the ordinary.

"The youngest Weasley boy! His brothers said they heard him talking about confronting you and it's been almost two days so what did you do?" Asked the man again, his voice cold, shame Harry couldn't hear it.

"I ran," shrugged Harry his shoulders, a small smile playing on his lips.

 _He ran?_

 _The mighty Potter tucking his tail between his legs and fleeing from the battlefield._

 _If only your father could see that._

Severus stiffened when he saw the small curling of the boy's lips.

 _He certainly wouldn't be proud._

Checking the boy's face again, he only saw a hardened mask, the smile was gone.

 _Not proud at all._

Severus had to admit, the child was a Slytherin to the core if he did it consciously, not willing to help even now.

"You lost him in the dungeons, am I correct?" Severus almost smirked but caught himself before congratulating the child.

"I may have since he wasn't following me once I got to the common room," revealed Harry as he shrugged his shoulders again.

The brat was good.

Maybe too good.

"Did you fight before you lost him?" Asked Severus, raising his eyebrow. "Did you provoke him in any way?"

And here it was again, the suspicion.

Harry only waited until it started and it had, this time, he wanted to set the man straight. It wasn't his fault he just found a solution. He got rid of the bully, why should he help with finding him?

"I didn't hurt the boy," snarled Harry, standing up to his full height which wasn't much compared to Severus. It still served its purpose as the Potions Master could see his face clearly now. "I say you should re-evaluate your opinions. You seem to think I am a bully, hate to prove you wrong." Snarled Harry, sarcasm screaming from his face, as the bruises reappeared.

"Now, I told you what I know and if he disappeared? Who am I to blame? You don't expect me to feel bad when a bully's gone, right?" Harry threw his professor a dark look as he flicked his wand, making the bruises disappear again. "At least one of them," added the young Potter as he looked at the man in front of him who obviously got the message when his arms slagged a bit. With that, Harry turned around going back to his book but not really reading.

He checked if the professor was saying something but the man just stood there, thinking, then he swept his cloak around and left, closing the door behind him gently.

Harry let out a relieved sigh.

He almost peed his pants.

But he was glad he stood up for himself.

He only hoped it paid off and he wouldn't find himself landed in a detention for the rest of the year.

.

* * *

Well, I hope you liked it. Don't worry about the twins, they are not bashing, just looking out for his bro and still believing the shit that slytherins are evil.

I might be convinced in letting them appear again. :D

Thank you for your reviews. They really make my day! Well, some of them anyway...

Thank you again!

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Till next time!**

 **.**

 **See you!**


	20. Fox, the Mirror of Erised and Granger

**.**

 **NO, I HAVE NOT WRITTEN HARRY POTTER AND I CLAIM ABSOLUTELY NO RIGHTS!**

 **EVERY CHARACTER IN THIS FANFIC BELONGS MERELY TO JKRowling!**

 **I DO NOT MAKE ANY MONEY OUT OF THIS!**

* * *

 **Book 1 / Chapter 20 / Fox, Mirror of Erised and Granger**

* * *

Long time no see!

I see...

Well, enjoy :)

* * *

.

"Now, I told you what I know and if he disappeared? Who am I to blame? You don't expect me to feel bad when a bully's gone, right?" Harry threw his professor a dark look as he flicked his wand, making the bruises disappear again. "At least one of them," added the young Potter as he looked at the man in front of him who obviously got the message when his arms slagged a bit. With that, Harry turned around going back to his book but not really reading.

He checked if the professor was saying something but the man just stood there, thinking, then he swept his cloak around and left, closing the door behind him gently.

Harry let out a relieved sigh.

He almost peed into his pants.

But he was glad he stood up for himself.

He only hoped it paid off and he wouldn't find himself landed in a detention for the rest of the year.

…

As it was, all of the teachers who opted to stay during the holidays (or were forced to stay) went looking for Ronald Weasley who was somewhere inside the dungeons. After the futile attempt that lasted for three hours without anyone being successful, much to professor Snape's annoyance, they had to summon the headmaster back to the school immediately since the wards just wouldn't listen to the deputy.

Thus, Ronald Weasley has been found.

That idiot wandered off to the deepest and furthest corridor of the dungeon, or so the headmaster said once he was safe. He was slightly dehydrated and a bit freezing but otherwise, he was alright.

The boy was actually sleeping when the headmaster found him.

Harry heard the bully had been retrieved from the dungeon so he only waited for someone to come and point fingers. He thought he'd be blamed for that idiot's disappearance since even his head of house knew about his involvement but to his utmost surprise, no one came.

It was brushed off as an accident and the young Weasley had been warned not to wander again.

 _At least he can keep his mouth shut._

Harry had a few free days after that, mostly meditating, writing homework or reading the potions books he got from Malfoys. If it wasn't for Snape reappearing every other day to escort him to the Great Hall and eat with 'suitable company for once' as he called it, Harry might have spent the holiday completely alone.

Not that he would mind that, really.

Alright, maybe it had been nice, seeing someone else other than his reflection in the mirror each morning. The professor actually came and threw some healing balm at him the day after young Weasley had been found.

It helped tons.

But except a small 'thank you' he didn't communicate with the harsh Potions Master.

He was meditating one day again when he felt his body fully connecting to his inner animal. He took a deep breath, imagined in his mind the crimson red fox with black ear tips and tail he saw so often these days, and then with a big breath out, he felt himself change.

His body had shrunk.

His nose, as well as his ears, prolonged.

And suddenly, he felt he had a tail attached to his tailbone.

Harry slowly opened his eyes.

It was incredible.

He was a lot smaller now, barely reaching the height of his bed but he hoped he would grow at least a bit as he was still a child as a human.

Harry took his time, getting to know how to move and use everything to his advantage. He was still deaf even in his animagi form but he didn't really mind it. He decided he would take Draco's offer and talk to the doctor during the holidays, he would make up his mind then.

And so, Harry spent almost three hours getting into the feeling of being on all four for once. He also had to coordinate his tail, since it pushed many things to the ground without his notice.

After he felt just about comfortable, he changed back.

Then into a fox, and a human again.

He wanted to make sure he had the hang of it before he used it outside of his room.

Once he knew he could change without any sweat, he headed to the bathroom and changed in front of a mirror. His ears were completely black, whereas his tail and paws were just a very dark brown.

 _I guess that's my marking._

Thought Harry as he looked at his ears. He was just glad he had no lightning bolt on himself, everyone would know who he was upon seeing him if that had been the case.

It made sense really because his deafness was the most prominent feature even though many thought it was his scar, they were wrong and this just proved it.

Then he noticed his eyes and changed his mind.

The green was definitely his marking since it shone from the distance.

Changing back, Harry smiled. He couldn't wait to tell Draco about it. Maybe the blond would like to learn too? And with that thought, Harry got back to his room and fished out a book about the wandless magic. It was coming to him with a huge difficulty. He was exhausted after each feat and he couldn't say it was getting any better. He was only barely able to levitate the feather.

But he wasn't giving up.

Not everything was going to be as easy as becoming an animagi and he accepted that fact.

That didn't mean it wasn't a bit frustrating.

…

The time when the other students were coming back from holidays was nearer and nearer. Harry kept studying Potions and the Wandless magic but sometimes he wandered through the castle with his sketchbook. And one of those days he just came across a door that wasn't there the week before. He looked around, checking if he was at the right place but everything was familiar except for the one door.

It was open, and no one said anything about not going there, so Harry did.

It was an unused classroom, empty but for a huge mirror.

Harry looked around, trying to see if there was anyone in there but the room wasn't overly lit, so he couldn't see the man who was hiding in the corner right on the left from him. And therefore, Harry did the only thing, he could.

He stepped inside the room fully, then made his way towards the mirror, not really stepping in front of it just yet. He read the heading, immediately realizing it should be read backwards.

"I show not your face but your heart's desire," whispered Harry, as he quickly forced his eyes shut.

Did he dare?

One step and he would be in front of it. He took a deep breath, opened his eyes, then stepped in front of the Mirror of Erised. The sketchbook fell out of his grasp as he let out a trembling sigh.

There, in the mirror, was Lily Potter, along with her husband, Harry supposed.

He knew the beautiful redheaded woman to be his mother because he remembered the night she was murdered. But the man next to her was still unknown to Harry. He seemed familiar and Harry knew he held some resemblance towards the man when he smiled.

They were both standing behind him, at least that's what the mirror showed him, but he knew it wasn't real.

Suddenly, Draco appeared, making the mirror Harry smile as he threw an arm around his shoulders. Then others came, other people, who Harry didn't know showed up but each of them looked a bit like him.

 _Family… Or what could have been my family, right?_

Harry didn't even register he was crying fully now, tears dripping on his clothes. He reached out his hand but it only connected to the cold mirror.

Broken, Harry shut his eyes and turned around, the pain was so real he could scream.

Why?

Why couldn't he have his parents back?

WHY?!

He fell to his knees, noticing the sketchbook he dropped earlier.

 _He could at least draw them, right?_

Still sniffing, Harry dried his tears into the sleeve of his robe. It turned out to be futile as he just couldn't stop crying. He took another deep breath as he turned around once more, seating himself in front of the mirror, he started his work.

After he was done, he put it aside, drying his ever-flowing tears again. He smiled at the mirror, knowing the people inside weren't real, they were just reflections… Reflections of Harry's deepest desire.

The boy was so swept inside the image, he didn't even notice the man disillusion himself. Yes, he was still there, watching the young boy as he drew what was in the mirror.

He stepped closer, very quietly, only as far as he needed to peek at the sketch.

After that, he made his way outside the room, not looking back.

Harry didn't stay long after that since the sadness left him after some time, and all he could feel was a rage. He took the sketchbook and headed back to his room, spelling it almost bulletproof so it wouldn't get destroyed. It was the only picture he had of his family.

He did have a picture of his mother, yes, but knowing it was from a memory where she died, made it very hard to look at.

Now he had this.

Him, Draco, both of their parents and so many others, grandparents, great-grandparents… Harry drew everything he saw.

He was glad he did.

Making a copy, he folded it and put it under his pillow, then he took the original, sat on his bed and just stared.

Harry couldn't recall ever wishing for something so much as he wished for his parents to be alive again that evening. He fell asleep, tears still visible on his face, the painting safely tucked inside his drawer.

It wasn't such a bad holiday if he didn't count his getting beaten by the Weasley and further humiliated by Snape. That day he waited for Draco at the station. He couldn't have arrived soon enough.

"Harry!" Yelled Draco as he wildly waved his hand, knowing his friend didn't actually hear him.

"Draco!" Replied the young boy as he finally noticed his excited friend among the crowd. They hugged fiercely neither one actually wanting to let go of the other. Both of them had a lot to say but they waited until after they got to their room so they could communicate in sign language.

Draco talked about his holidays as if it was nothing special but still, made Harry promise to come with him the next time. Harry, on the other hand, shared his experience with learning the wandless magic. His friends bewildered look only changed to longing as he kept on talking.

Soon enough Draco was learning alongside him.

The classes resumed and continued as usual. The only difference was that Weasley kept his mouth shut and never so much as looked wrongly in their direction. Snape mostly ignored him in class. Harry didn't even bother to raise his hand anymore. Life was becoming easier.

Well, at least he thought so.

One day he was in the library working on his transfiguration assignment when a bushy-haired girl appeared in front of him. There was no one around thankfully because that wretched girl started talking to him… in sign language.

Well, talking… she was so stiff and barely managed to say hello, not to mention she spelled her name wrong. Anyway, what was she doing?

"You can drop that confused look, I've been trying to get your attention for the past ten minutes." Said the girl as she put a textbook on the table. The table was the only thing separating them and Harry couldn't help but notice that it was a muggle textbook she pulled out. A book about sign language filled with pictures and explanations.

"Who told you?" Growled Harry his eyes reduced to tiny slits. He was angry but he was sure as hell it couldn't have been Draco. Presumably one of the teachers had to. The only one that came to mind was the dark-haired bat who hated him so. Harry simply didn't get it. They were on peaceful terms since the holidays, why would the professor start things?

 _Maturity is overestimated as it seems._

"No one. I figured it out myself." She smiled. It was genuine if overly self-confident.

 _Oh… Guess I jumped into conclusion too soon._

"What do you want to keep quiet about it then?" Asked the Slytherin suspicion creeping inside his heart. Everyone always wanted something from him.

"Nothing!" She exclaimed. "I wouldn't tell anybody. I could tell you are keeping it a secret." She rolled her eyes as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"For Merlin's sake then what prompted you to talk to me in the first place?" Harry wasn't really patient. He wanted to make his assignment and head back to the dormitory. Gavrilla was sleeping on his bed again, too bad she couldn't sleep for him also. As the exams neared, teachers loaded students with more and more work. With all that wandless magic training he was putting himself through he was dead on his feet.

"I-I wanted to thank you for saving me from the troll." She muttered. "And I wanted to ask you for a favour."

Harry tensed when she mentioned the troll as the memory of his dying mother came to the forefront of his mind, again. Hermione Granger. She was always right there with him on the top of the class. "What favour?"

"Ehm… my little sister went deaf a few months ago due to sickness. She is learning sign language at the school she attends. I was supposed to go with her to learn to communicate via sign language but then I got accepted to Hogwarts. I've been trying to learn myself but… it's horrible, isn't it? Well, I was hoping you could help me." She was taking him in with those puppy eyes of hers.

 _Why couldn't Dudley be like her?_

Harry let out a sigh. Hermione's sister was a lucky fella if her family's trying to learn sign language. He should help her, right?

And he would.

"Fine, I'll help. The first step, learn the alphabet properly. Standing in front of a mirror helps too. And drop the 'I' character when referring to yourself that's old. Just point to yourself." After he showed her how to spell Hermione properly he looked at the textbook she was using. "It's actually really good. Learn the basic vocabulary and I'll practice with you in a week. Don't tell anyone about it, clear?"

"Clear."

She was smiling as if he's just given her a horse, he didn't get it.

"Well… get lost." He said when she still sat there looking at him.

"I-uhm… just wanted to ask… how do you know what I'm saying? And how can you pronounce words so well if you can't hear?" She sure didn't know how to shut up and leave.

"I'm reading lips and I practise my pronunciation a lot. Now leave, please. I have to finish my assignment."

"I could help you with that." She exclaimed before he even thought about looking at his Transfiguration text. She really couldn't take a hint.

"Hermione." He growled.

"Okay, same time next week?"

When he nodded she finally disappeared. _Merlin, what did I put myself into?_ He guessed it wouldn't be so bad but he decided against telling Draco. The boy was fairly jealous when it came to Harry.

.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Till next time!**

 **.**

 **See you!**


	21. Grand Finale

**.**

 **NO, I HAVE NOT WRITTEN HARRY POTTER AND I CLAIM ABSOLUTELY NO RIGHTS!**

 **EVERY CHARACTER IN THIS FANFIC BELONGS MERELY TO JKRowling!**

 **I DO NOT MAKE ANY MONEY OUT OF THIS!**

* * *

 **Book 1 / Chapter 21 / Grand Finale**

* * *

Yay! We're getting closer to the end of the first book!

Enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

.

"Hermione." He growled.

"Okay, same time next week?"

When he nodded she finally disappeared. _Merlin, what did I put myself into?_ He guessed it wouldn't be so bad but he decided against telling Draco. The boy was fairly jealous when it came to Harry.

Everything was calm for months. Nothing out of the ordinary happened if he didn't count the dragon that was confiscated from the gatekeeper. He would have gone to prison for a few months if it wasn't for Dumbledore. Weasley got himself a detention in the forbidden forest and loss of fifty points trying to help him, idiot. The whole house hated him since it put them down to a third place.

Hermione's sign language was steadily getting better and he found he enjoyed their little sessions. She was a good student and her determination legendary. Harry himself managed to cast the Accio charm wandlessly by the end of April but Draco was way better than him. Each spell they learned in class he could perform wandlessly by the next week or so.

Harry didn't want to admit it but he was slightly jealous of his friend's abilities. He hoped to learn some defensive wandless magic he could use while staying with his relatives. He dreaded the holidays. Sadly, he couldn't even cast the notice-me-not spell. He was determined to do that before the holidays started though.

All in all, the second term was rather smooth but it wouldn't be Harry Potter's life if things didn't go south, right? It was barely mid-May when it first hit him. They were just about to start the DADA lesson when he got a splitting headache. Except it wasn't really a headache but rather scar-ache. The scar on his forehead felt like it would burn itself into his brain and unfortunately for Harry… it resulted in a real headache afterwards. The second week he realized this was only happening in DADA class. He didn't get it. He told Draco but he wasn't any wiser. He offered to write to his father but Harry refused, he was sure it was nothing.

Well, it wasn't.

It kept on for a month, but once it was unbearable.

Harry was just returning to dorms when he met professor Quirrell. It was getting late and he promised Draco he'd just return the book and come back before the curfew.

"Good evening, professor." He said politely, duly noting his scar was hurting again. What could it mean? He didn't even register his professor didn't reply when he barely avoided a spell. The pendant from Draco went hot so he ducked, he didn't expect to be attacked by a professor, though.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Asked Harry when the man cursed and aimed his wand at him again.

Harry managed to cast Protego but it fell after the fifth curse hit his shield.

"Now, Potter, you will help me get the stone." Snarled the teacher. If Harry ever thought Snape scary he would have gladly hidden behind him now. Quirrell was downright terrifying added the fact his mouth wasn't even moving as he spoke.

"W-what stone?" His voice was shaking. The man took his wand and except casting a levitating charm, he couldn't do anything against him.

"Don't play dumb, boy. The Philosopher's stone, Dumbledore surely told you how to get it!" Growled the weird voice. Harry was struck to realize it was coming from the back of Quirrell's head.

 _This can't be real, surely?_

The man leaned over to pick him up by the corral when Harry bolted. He was very quick, screaming 'help' as loud as he could but he didn't get very far. The spell that hit his back not only send him to the ground but also stopped his lungs. He couldn't breathe.

"How the mighty have fallen."

He lost consciousness after that.

Quirrell didn't hesitate when he pulled the boy up and threw him across his shoulder. He had a master to please and he was close. He crept around those booby traps months ago but he had no idea how to get the stone. The blasted mirror was a tough trap. He managed to get out but only barely. The burns hurt as hell even weeks later. Blasted flames!

But Potter would know.

The idiot headmaster told them he prepared some trials for Harry. That he would try and guide him to become the saviour our world needs. Old blubbering fool. He practically told them to let the boy walk into the forbidden corridor if he was curious enough to go. The problem was the boy was a Slytherin.

The Dark Lord couldn't believe it but when he realized the boy wouldn't even peak into the corridor as others even Malfoy had done… he was a true Slytherin. He wouldn't put himself in harm's way if it wasn't for a good cause. He had no information about the place so he wouldn't go there but surely… he must know about the stone. Even the two annoying Weasels did!

As he neared the gate keeper's puppy he conjured a playing harp. He did not want to end up like Snape with a bitten egg. That idiot actually tried to stop him.

He should have realized the Potions Professor wasn't truly Voldemort's spy but rather Dumbledore's.

When he jumped down the trap door he didn't even realize he'd been followed. "Hold on Harry, I'll get help." Whispered the blonde before he bolted down into dungeons. Dumbledore was called away to the ministry for something and he had no idea where McGonagall's chambers were. It was already after curfew so the only option was Severus.

He went to meet Harry when he saw him get struck by the spell. He followed Quirrell to find out what was going on but he was none the wiser when he disappeared down through the floor.

"Professor!" He was banging the door as much as he could.

If the situation wasn't so dire he would have laughed at the man's expression. "What is it, Mr. Malfoy? Need I remind you it is after curfew and you're sup-"

"Save it! Harry was kidnapped by a teacher and taken down through some trap door in the third corridor!" Screamed Draco as he snatched the man by his hand and pulled him along.

"Is this one of Mr. Potter's jokes? I assure you I have no wish to take part in it." He said in a cool voice. Draco couldn't believe him. Here he was, trying to do the sensible thing by informing a teacher instead of going head first right after Harry and all his godfather thought was that he'd been a target to a prank?

"You know what? Forget it, I'll help him myself." Growled the blonde, after that he sprinted back. He couldn't believe he was such an idiot to ever ask for help. He should have known the man wouldn't believe him. Everything considering Harry was a lie according to him.

"Twenty points from Slytherin for being out after curfew!" Yelled Snape after him. "Come back here or it's going to be another twenty!" He added. "Draco!" But the boy didn't return.

 _Dammit! And it's all Potter's fault. Who else would put his godson up to such bull?_

Severus cursed once again when he realized he left his chambers without his cloak. He wasn't cold but he had to admit the castle was rather chilly this time of the day.

 _I'm going to spank their bottoms with a wooden spoon after I catch them._

He wavered in his thoughts when he saw the harp. It was very advanced, something neither boy should be able to know. _Is it possible someone went down there?_

Thanks to that Troll incident they had no idea who was trying to steal the stone. Things were calm the entire term they hoped Voldemort retracted his man for some reasons. Severus should have known the Dark Lord wouldn't have backed down.

To his bitter amazement, he found Draco standing in front of his potions. The boy was quick on his feet. "I wouldn't drink that one." He said when the boy reached for one particular vial.

He would have rolled his eyes as the boy jumped in fright from him if he didn't notice the big gash on his godson's face.

"What are you doing here?" Growled Draco.

"Saving your life, it seems." He said as he stole the vial from the boy's hands and threw it over his shoulder. "That was poison." He clarified while he inspected the wound. It was clear his godson was rather worn down but that determined look told him he wouldn't back down.

"Aaa!"

Both of them shared a shocked look when they heard the agonizing shriek. Severus thought he would puke, it was Potter and he was certain he could pinpoint the curse that was held on him. He didn't even notice his godson follow him as he took a sip from one vial and rushed to the flames.

.

Harry was woken up by a pool of freezing water that Quirrell magicked right on him. "Get up Potter and tell me what you see." Growled the professor as he pointed towards the mirror of Erised. Harry swallowed. He tried to find the mirror again but it disappeared, one day it just wasn't there anymore.

"NOW!" Roared the terrifying voice.

Harry rushed to comply but then the worst pain ever cursed through him. He would have kissed his uncle if he offered to bring his own punishments instead of this pain. He didn't even realize he was screaming. Suddenly the agonizing pain disappeared but the aches still resumed.

He didn't want to feel that kind of pain ever again.

As he stood in front of the mirror he didn't understand his professor. What did he want from him? He looked and looked, trying to find anything the man would long for but there wasn't anything. Only his family, his parents. His mother.

 _Not Harry! NO!_

Harry threw himself onto the man and kicked him in the shin. "Bombarda!" Screamed Harry when he managed to usurp the man's wand. He thought he was going to be sick when Quirrell's knee exploded. Unfortunately, as he was distracted Quirrell fainted and Voldemort took over the body creating a silver leg to stand on. Harry did puke when the body turned around and revealed the mauled face.

Voldemort had Harry's wand that Quirrell snatched earlier. And he put it to good use. Harry wouldn't even call it a battle, it was an onslaught and he was so afraid.

Sectumsempra and many other curses fell on Harry as rain would. Protego could only do so much and after Harry cast it for the 16th time it didn't conjure.

He was thrown against a wall and heard few of his ribs snap, then he hit his head when he tumbled to the ground. There was blood everywhere on him as the huge gash on his torso bled. Merlin, it hurt.

"Come here!"

Harry felt some force invade his mind. It was propelling him to do as the man said. It was compelling him! And soon, he found himself on his trembling feet.

But then he remembered his mother and those awfully dull eyes. He didn't want to see it again!

"NO!" Yelled Harry as he threw the man's compulsion off.

His breathing became very hard when he hit the floor a second time. The fight took a toll on him but it was in vain since Voldemort was at his side in a moment. The kick to his stomach would have him throw up if there was something left in him. He could barely see anything with all that blood seeping into his eyes. Another kick to his head pushed him down a few stairs. After that, he was picked up and pulled by his hair back to the mirror.

"Now Potter, tell me how to get the stone!" Snarled Voldemort as he threw him down on the ground.

"I-I dunno wha'ya mean…" Seeped Harry through the blood he felt in his mouth. "What wud'ya do wid'a stone?" Asked the boy confusion evident on his eyes.

"You're worthless!" Screamed Voldemort when he realized the boy truly knew nothing about the precious item he came to retrieve. "Crucio."

Harry sank into the world of pain.

He screamed.

.

Severus froze in his spot when he ran through the flames. The boy was beaten down to a bloody pulp, there were gashes all over his body, no doubt done by Severus' own spell. And Potter kept screaming as he was held under the Dark Lord's crucio.

 _Quirrell. All this time it was Quirrell._

"Harry! Expelliarmus!" Yelled Draco when he came in after Severus. To the Potions Master's surprise, the boy actually managed to disarm Voldemort. Unfortunately, it was only Harry's wand, the man had his own right back in hand.

"You! Malfoy! Step aside if you know what's right for you!" Growled the dark lord nastily as he trained his wand at the blonde.

"Never!" Screamed Draco as he started casting. He learned a lot from father and his books. The spells he was using were borderline, to say the least, but still… it wasn't enough. Soon, Severus pushed him out of the day and took the duel upon himself.

 _He has only a mere fraction of his power and still, I can't keep up with him._

"Severus… I should have known you would betray me one day… tell me. When did you decide to change sides?" Asked Voldemort with a sick smile on his face.

"After the first meeting, I started spying within a year." Smirked the Potions Master. Really, he wouldn't be able to spy even if he wanted so what if he mocked the man a little. Suddenly pain flared through his left forearm. The dark lord was royally pissed.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Severus was preparing to dodge when he was pushed aside by Draco.

"I guess I should teach the brat some manners if daddy couldn't. Crucio!"

"Severus!" Yelled Draco when he was sent tumbling down the stairs. The curse hit his godfather instead. Draco had never heard him scream before. Not in agony such as this.

Draco didn't know what to do, each of his spells was turned against him without Voldemort even batting an eye. He was at wit's end so he decided for desperate measures and tackled the Dark Lord himself to the ground.

Harry was looking at the battle barely able to move when his wand rolled over to him. Draco must have dropped it when he jumped onto Voldemort. Snape was still trying to shrug off the remaining pains from being held under the curse for so long when Draco was pushed off of Voldemort.

"You little, bastard. Crucio!"

"Draco…" Whispered Harry. It was as if being struck by that curse again when he saw Draco curl up on himself and scream. Harry willed his limbs to listen as he reached for his wand. _What was the spell that cut across my chest? Sectumsempra?_

Harry took a shallow breath and aimed at that monster's neck. "Sectumsempra." He whispered. Voldemort had no idea what hit him when suddenly… a spell slit his throat. It did what it meant to, it stopped him from torturing Draco. It didn't kill him. Harry didn't realize the man was actually backwards. He should have aimed for Quirrell's side.

It was too late the dark lord was already turning to him. Harry didn't want to see. He turned away his head and locked his eyes onto the mirror.

She was there. She was always there in the mirror. He didn't feel it when his body was put under cruciatus once more.

.

* * *

Thank you for your reviews! It really gives me the motivation to keep on writing, knowing someone's actually reading it and waiting for the next chapter :)

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Till next time!**

 **.**


	22. Come home to mommy

**NO, I HAVE NOT WRITTEN HARRY POTTER AND I CLAIM ABSOLUTELY NO RIGHTS!**

 **EVERY CHARACTER IN THIS FANFIC BELONGS MERELY TO JKRowling!**

 **I DO NOT MAKE ANY MONEY OUT OF THIS!**

* * *

 **Book 1 / Chapter 22 / Come home to mommy**

* * *

Well, we are here. With this chapter, book 1 is officially finished.

Read and cry.

Enjoy

* * *

.

She was there. She was always there in the mirror. He didn't feel it when his body was put under cruciatus once more. He didn't care when it stopped and Voldemort's body fell down.

Severus finally managed to kill the bastard using the killing curse.

But it was minutes too late. Harry was already drifting. Locked inside the mirror's reflection.

And Severus didn't know what to do.

"H-Harry?" Whispered Draco when he managed to get to his friend. His eyes were so dull, he seemed almost dead even though he was still breathing. "Please, are you okay?" He touched his friend's face only to be met with a cold bloodied cheek.

Severus rushed over.

"Potter! Snap out of it." Growled Severus, hoping the shock would bring the boy back. Too bad he was deaf.

"Severus, what is going on with him?" Asked Draco worry evident in that terrified expression.

"He got pulled in by the mirror. He sees his family, his mother, he won't leave the frame." Murmured the Potions Master. "No! You'll kill him!" Yelled Severus when he realized his godson went to break the mirror.

"Then how do we get him back?"

"Talk to him," said Severus. "Try and coax him back to consciousness." He explained at the gobsmacked expression his godson was sporting. With that, he pulled himself up and started sending off Patronus messages to the staff.

"You're kidding, right? He's deaf for Merlin's sake…" Growled Draco under his breath. He knew his godfather was an idiot but that didn't mean he should forget about Harry's deafness in situations like this.

"Back away I have an idea." Said the Potions Master suddenly. "I'll share my memory of his mother with him. Then I'll hide my presence behind it and talk to him."

"You know this is outright cruel, right?" Murmured Draco.

"We don't have a choice. Legillimens."

When he appeared in the boy's mind he called memories of Lily to the forefront of his mind and created a web around himself. It was dark and he had to search through the black corners before he found the boy. He was sitting on what seemed to be a small mat used for cribs. It was dirty. He had a blue baby blanket in his lap as he stared in front of himself. There was a screen that showed his parents waving at him.

They were smiling and Severus let out a sigh, he couldn't believe he was going to do this. "Harry? Honey, can you hear me?" He said, but it wasn't his voice the boy heard. It was his mother's. "Harry, please, look at me, son." Severus smiled and sat down next to the boy.

"Mommy?" He asked in a sort of dream-like trans. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to find you, darling."

"Find me?"

"Yes, I want you to come home with me."

"But… you are dead." Severus could barely keep his cool when he saw those emeralds cry once more. It was enough to watch the boy the first time he discovered the mirror. Now he was begging for a hug. And Severus gave it to him.

"Just come with me, I will be there, I promise," Severus replied.

"And dad?"

"He's there too," Severus assured him. "Shall we go?"

"Okay. You won't leave me again?"

Severus' heart gave a painful throb, he was so going to hell for this.

"Of course, I won't."

To say that was a lie would be understating the fact. This would tear the boy apart.

"Then I'll come," Harry said.

Severus nodded, then he let Harry ride his back since the boy was too weak to even move around in his own head.

"I love you." Whispered Harry when they walked inside the blinding light. Severus didn't reply. He wouldn't hurt the boy that much.

"I'm sorry, Potter."

That was the last thing he said before his mind retrieved back inside his body. With that, he turned around and sent the mirror into headmaster's office.

"Harry!"

Severus barely managed to turn around before he was tackled by a very angry red fox. He had no idea what was happening as he tried to fight off the insane beast with bare hands. It was biting and scratching everywhere. Only when it turned into Potter Severus understood. The boy's hands took a hold of his robes and shook him with such ferocity the small boy shouldn't have been able to muster up. Not to mention he acted like he couldn't feel his injuries.

"YOU BASTARD!" Screamed the boy as he fiercely pushed the professor's body down, making him bang his head on the floor. "Did you enjoy it?! Insulting and belittling me every day wasn't enough, huh?! You had to go and screw up with my mind also! You are just as bad as Voldemort! No, you are worse! He just took her from me! You gave her back only to snatch her away!" Screamed Harry. There were no tears running down his face. He had none left.

"Harry, get off him," said Draco as he tried to pull his friend's battered form from his professor but his words weren't caught by Harry. The boy merely pushed him away without looking at him, he didn't care about anything but hurting Severus. And the man let him.

"Harry, you know he tried to save your life and he did." Whispered Draco cautiously, when his friend looked at him, he didn't want to be kissing the ground again anytime soon.

"I'd rather he let me die." Hissed the boy. There was a murderous look in his eyes and Severus's breath hitched when he saw them turn red. "Voldemort craves immortality, he destroys in the name of power. He is insane." He stated.

"You destroy because it makes you feel better to see others suffer, you actually like it."

Severus' eye became watery at that point. _Did he just create another dark lord?_

When Harry saw the man show at least a bit of remorse, his eyes turned back into its normal colour. Without another word he got off the man and headed out of the room. "Harry…" Draco rushed after him but the boy pushed him away again.

"Don't touch me."

With that said he continued walking, a few seconds later he collapsed. Unconscious. And Severus still lay there, thinking about the boy's words. He had it coming. But to be accused of being worse than Voldemort? He certainly didn't expect that. Severus thought about the past year. _Did he insult him?_ Immensely. _Did he belittle him?_ Daily. _Did he push him too far?_ Most probably.

No, Severus didn't push him too far.

He broke him.

Severus could remember the first day he saw Harry. He was unsure but he was laughing. Severus couldn't see him smiling any time soon though, never mind actually laughing.

"Severus! Severus! Merlin's beard, Mr. Potter! Mr. Malfoy! What happened in here?!" Shrieked Minerva as she made her way over to the two boys. Draco was sitting with an unconscious Harry in his lap. He could barely keep his eyes open himself.

Poppy rushed past the boys to him but he waved her off. He was aware she had a bit of a crush on him but that didn't mean she should treat him first. Potter was by far in the worst state.

"My, my, what do we have here? Severus?"

Headmaster, always there on time. He had a smug look on his face when he saw Potter there, thinking he indeed came to save the Philosopher's stone from the dark lord. Idiot. He shouldn't have taken the stone within a mile of a castle full of children. Malfoy was going to tear into this. He was on edge ever since the broom malfunction, this time, he would pull Dumbledore through the mud.

"Part of Voldemort's soul was attached to the back of Quirrell's head, he kidnapped Potter and took him here. Draco saw it and went for me. I came in here with the mind to protect the stone and Potter. Here," he said as he threw the stupid rock on the headmaster. The bastard was actually disappointed, he hoped Harry would save the day but the boy didn't even visit Hagrid ever since he came to school. Was he perhaps prejudiced?

"Congratulations, Albus. You threw a first year on the Dark Lord. He was tortured, nearly killed and aimed to kill himself. All in one day. Good luck in keeping him from turning dark." Mocked the Potion's Master as he picked himself up.

"Severus, you're joking, surely it wasn't that bad?" Asked Minerva.

"Actually, it was worse. He was so broken he gave himself to the mirror. And I broke him again when I used his mother's image to coax him back into reality." He whispered.

"Merlin." Gasped Minerva.

"He… he will have to be given Potions for the next two months to heal the nerve damage he suffered. We'll be lucky if he doesn't have seizures." Declared Poppy. "You screwed up, Albus, big time." She added.

"I know, Poppy. I know." Murmured the headmaster as he watched her treat Harry. The boy looked so small he could pass for an eight-year-old. The terrors he went through that day would be enough to mess up a grown-up man, never less a child. "It should never have happened." He nodded sadly.

…

Severus cursed when he heard the boy screaming from yet another nightmare then call out to his mother. It was all his fault, and Severus was aware of the fact. He should have stopped Albus from leaving the stone at the school grounds. He should have objected more when the old fool chose to test the boy.

He should have been there for Harry, not terrorize him each step the child took. Albus has truly outdone himself. In a single year, he had managed to turn the boy against himself. The only people the hope of the wizarding world trusted were the Malfoys if Potter trusted anyone still. Snape certainly didn't give him any indication that he could be trusted. The headmaster was soon going to be switching positions with McGonagall and Potter would know that it was him who lured the Dark Lord into the castle. Once Lucius got to know the truth about the stone and headmaster's 'trial' for the child he would tell Draco. Harry would know in an instant to completely distrust the old fool. Not that he trusted him now.

And no one could do shit about that.

"Are you alright?" Asked the Potions Master when the child finally woke from the latest nightmare.

"Don't act like you give a damn." Snarled the brat viciously back. Harry was still a bit angry but held only contempt for his Professor.

"I think I proved I give a damn when I saved your life." Growled Severus right back. How dare he? He was nasty to the boy, true, but he never wanted him hurt.

At least physically.

"Whatever helps you sleep better at night." Sneered Harry. With that, he took a gulp of the water that was standing on the nightstand and lay back down.

"Potter I realize-" Severus's eyes widened in shock when the boy flicked his wrist and created a bubble around himself. Wordlessly he managed the silencing charm around himself, just to tune Severus and his ramblings out.

The Potions Master was furious. He wanted to strangle the pampered brat. Here he was trying to muster up something of an apology and the boy ignored him?! He was even angrier to realize he couldn't destroy the bubble.

There was no point in standing up, Poppy would have his head the second he left the hospital bed. In the bed next to Potter lay a peacefully sleeping Draco. Severus felt guilt swallow him when he remembered the last point he took off the child. His godson came to him for help only to be threatened and admonished without so much as a second thought.

He just wanted to help his friend. He came to Severus still trusting him even after the way he treated his own friend and his godfather had disappointed him again.

Lucius told him as much when he rushed to his son's bed mere hours ago. It was barely after lunch and Severus wanted to leave but he couldn't since Poppy wouldn't let him.

Draco didn't even look at him when Severus tried to talk to him during the time the matron was inspecting the damage done to the blonde boy. Severus felt disgusted with himself.

And it was all headmaster's fault.

If it wasn't for the stone, nothing would have happened.

He was sure of it.

The boys were fortunately already finished with their exams when the thing with Philosopher's stone happened. Therefore, there was no need for them to rush and discharge them. They were only let out of the infirmary for the leaving feast.

Snape was pleased.

The Slytherin had won the Quidditch cup no thanks to Potter's efforts and it also surely snatched away the House cup. The Slytherin colours in the Great Hall were all telling.

As it was the last year Dumbledore would be the headmaster he was eager to give some more points. He wanted to make it up to Harry and even though Slytherin already won the cup he wanted to make the child smile.

First, he gave twenty points to Draco for helping a friend in need. Then he awarded Harry another forty for delaying the Dark Lord from getting his hands on the precious artifact.

Harry was seething inside.

He didn't try protecting the stone and it was Draco and mainly Snape that actually managed to stop the man from getting it. Now the whole school kept gawking at him as if he'd grown another head, even the Gryffindors gave him awed looks. It seemed the school just knew the censored version of what actually happened and Harry was determined to set them all straight.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, I believe you have the facts wrong." Stated Harry loudly over the cheers of his housemates.

"Whatever you mean, my boy?" Asked Albus dumbfounded. The child was actually refusing to accept the points? Why? Suddenly, Dumbledore didn't feel very comfortable listening to the deadly silence going on around the Great Hall. Everyone was waiting for Harry to speak and Albus knew he would. The look on the boy's face spoke volumes.

"First, please, don't call me that. I don't think we are anywhere near to being familiar with each other, so, it's Mr. Potter. Second, you know the truth about what happened, yet you twist it." Said Harry his face telling nothing with his mask firmly intact. "I had no idea the stone was there. I would never have gone there to protect it even if I did. I was overpowered and taken to the chamber against my will. If it wasn't for Draco realizing something was wrong I'd be dead. He came to rescue me and it was Professor Snape that protected the stone, not me." With that said, Harry went quiet.

Really, he would have thrown the fucking rock straight into Voldemort's face if it meant he would be able to escape the man's attention for a minute.

Now everyone looked either at Draco or the Potions Master. The latter of the two kept cursing the brat in his mind. Now they all thought he was some light warrior.

But maybe… it was better this way?

He gave a small nod towards the little brat. He was furious when the headmaster gave credit to Potter. Sure, they all worked together to kill the bastard but to praise only Harry was going too far even for Dumbledore.

And Potter set him straight.

"O-Of course," the old man stuttered taken aback. "I must have understood the situation wrong." He managed weakly. It hurt to be told to call the child by his surname. He knew James and Lily, he considered them family in a sense. But Harry didn't seem to be overly fond of the idea.

Well, who could blame him really?

He didn't know anything about Albus. And the headmaster didn't know anything about Harry. It was clear as a day since he wanted to bring a smile to the boy's face only to be chastised by the very same child.

It was already decided he would be turning his position over to Minerva. Lucius was adamant to have someone responsible in his place and he consented for Minerva. Albus wasn't very pleased, the witch was amazing but Merlin did she have her own head. She wouldn't be persuaded into anything and Merlin knew Albus wanted the child ready to fight Voldemort when the time came.

He realized his mistake too late.

He should have taken Harry in and teach him himself, now it was too late. He wouldn't just suddenly trust him and taking him from his home would surely only serve to make him more mad.

Was Severus right?

Should he be looking forward to another Dark Lord?

He hoped not.

Tom was enough even though he wasn't fully corporeal. He didn't want to fight another one. Especially not Harry he was only a child.

…

 **"** **I'll write every day I promise."** Signed Draco quickly as he saw the train slowing down.

 **"** **I know. Just don't expect me to reply to every letter."** Replied Harry with a smirk. He was thinking about the upcoming summer. He was going to cast a notice-me-not spell the second he got into the house. He also managed the locking and unlocking charms windlessly of course. He wasn't supposed to use his wand but Draco told him wandless wasn't detected.

 **"** **Remember, father will come and pick you up the day after your birthday."** Draco was excited. He couldn't wait to show Harry around his house finally. His parents were in France during Easter so he stayed at Hogwarts with Harry but this time his best friend was sure to come.

 **"** **I'll remember. Just tell him to wear something muggle or my Aunt will have a fit."** It would be fun to see Mr. Malfoy in muggle clothes. The man was as wizardry as one could get. Add to that the royal act he was maintaining and his relatives would have truly lashed out.

Harry didn't want them to figure out anything about his relatives.

It was bad enough it was happening. He didn't want it to be plastered all over the daily prophet any time soon.

The train finally stopped. After they got their trunks out, Draco dragged him over to his parents. Mrs. Malfoy swept him into a motherly hug he adored and Mr. Malfoy provided the small talk. Harry knew he had to leave for the muggle world quickly. Uncle Vernon didn't wait for anybody. And Harry didn't have enough muggle money to pay for a bus or taxi.

Therefore, he offered his goodbyes, gave Draco a fierce hug and walked through the passage. He found his uncle with his hands crossed over the chest and impatiently tapping the ground with his foot.

.

* * *

Okay... so I finally wrapped up the book 1... I have everything planned up until the 5th year and I hope to post the sequel soon. It will continue right where it left off since I write everything in words and just section it up into chapters later on.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the last chapter! (for now)**

 **.**

 **See you later!**

 **Hopefully!**


	23. SEQUEL

Okay, the sequel is up!

The same name, only the number is higher!

Hope to see you all there! :)


End file.
